Goodbye my lover
by Forty three
Summary: ¿Podria Cat decirle adios al amor de su vida?...¿ella podria superarlo?¿o sucedera algo mas?... Parte de la historia esta basada en "Posdata Te amo" Catrina y un poco de Jori.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos bueno aquí esta una historia mas de la pareja Trina y Cat, la cual no es muy famosa pero bueno es una linda pareja.**

**Historia basada el la pelicula "Posdata: Te amo"asi que si an visto la pelicula que la recomiendo por cierto, ya sabran de que se tratara esta historia este fic estara compuesto por Flashback, entre otras muchas cosas.**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Era de noche y yo estaba sola en la habitacion sentada sobre la cama abrazando mis rodillas, estaba sumergida en un mar de agonia, me dolia el alma y el corazon, sentia como si mi vida se estuviera cayendo en hoyo de sufrimiento interminable.

Hace unos 3 meses que toda mi vida dejo ser maravillosa, hace 3 meses que el dolor comenso a invadir cada particula de mí ser, las lagrimas que recorren mi rostro son las unicas que me acompañan ahora.

Volteo mi rostro hacia ahí…hacia el que es su lugar, muevo mi mano y lo acaricio con suavidad, es como si se acabara de levantar tan tibio, tan desordenado…y las lagrimas otra vez cayeron de mis ojos manchando la sabana…-**Que hare sin ti?**-susurro con el alma destrozada.

Las palabras del doctor aun vuelan en mi mente

**-Señora Valentine…yo lamento mucho decirle que su esposa tiene muerte cerebral, no hay mas signos vitales…usted debe de tomar una decision-**

**-Debe de firmar esto para autorizarnos desconectar a su esposa-**

Pero no…no pude y no lo hare, no firmare la sentencia de muerte de Trina eso se la llevaria para siempre de mi lado y no puedo vivir sin ella, me niego hacerlo.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza cuando mi corazon se quiebra otra vez-**No puedo hacerlo** **Trina-**pongo mi cabeza sobre la pared, porque…porque tenias que ir esa noche a trabajar, te dije que la carretera estaba resbalosa y que no conducieras rapido, pero no me hiciste caso…y ahora…ahora estas en coma en el hospital y no conmigo.

Me doy vuelta para acurrucarme viendo el lado de su cama, siento el olor de su perfume "Magnifique de Lancome" su costoso perfume, ella no usaba otro dijo que ese era hecho para ella-**Yo** **soy magnifica**-repeti sus palabras con una sonrisa.

Siempre me hizo reir aun cuendo no era su intencion hacerlo, se tomaba las cosas tan a la ligera, incluso cundo se hizo abogada por no poder cantar y actuar se lo tomo como algo sin importancia "**El mundo aun no esta praparado para todo mi talento**" dijo con gracia y orgullo, me enseño que no existia el fracaso si no nuevos comienzos.

Mis parpados empesarona a ponerse pesados, poco dormia pero cuando lo hacia solia soñar con ella…que despertaba de su coma me besaba y que ambas continuabamos juntas como si nunca nada hubiera ocurrido, haci que me deje caer el sueño para poder fantasear con ese momento.

Me despierto aun cansada frotandome los ojos estoy hecha un desatre tanto por fuera como lo estoy por dentro, me fijo en el reloj y son las 7:25 am aun no duermo lo suficiente, Trina era quien me despertaba ella hacia mucho ruido para levantarse, encendia las luces y ponia ropa sobre la cama y sobre mi para despertarme.

Un pequeño ruido me distrajo, levante mi cabeza, provenia de la portatil sobre la mesa al otro lado de la habitacion, era una alarma avisando sobre un nuevo correo para mí.

Deje caer mi cabeza sobre la almuada otra vez, recibo muchos correo ultimamente, correos de pesame, condolencias o para saber como estoy, no quiero contestarles, me siento mejor si no lo hago, aunque algo en mi, una pisca de curiosidad saltaba por ver el correo.

Me incorpo de la cama para mirar de frente la portatil, dudo en hacerlo pero aun asi me levanto y me dirijo hasta el, ni siquiera me sentare a verlo solo le hechare un vistaso para ver quien me lo envio.

MI corazon se congelo en el mismo instante que lei el nombre del remitente "Trina Vega" no puede ser… como puede ser posible me siento en la silla para abrirlo y leerlo tan rapido como es posible.

"_**Querida Cat**_

_**Si estas leyendo esto eso significa que algo me ocurrio…programe esto para que te llegaran en un determinado tiempo si yo dejaba de visitar mi propio correo puesto que tengo que estar haciedolo ya que soy abogada, una muy buena por cierto…que dire una muy buena soy la mejor de todos, soy increible…bueno ese no es el punto, el punto es que aun tengo muchas cosas que decirte.**_

_No hace mucho me susurras te que no podrías seguir adelante sola, y quiero decirte que sí puedes, Cat._

_Eres fuerte y valiente y podrás superar este trance. Hemos compartido algunos momentos preciosos y has hecho que mi vida... Has sido mi vida. No tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme. Pero yo sólo soy un capítulo de tu vida, y habrá muchos más. Conserva nuestros maravillosos recuerdos, pe ro, por favor, no tengas miedo de crear otros distintos._

_Gracias por hacerme el honor de ser mi esposa. Por todo, te quedo eternamente agradecida._

_Quiero que sepas que siempre que me necesites estaré contigo. Te amare siempre._

_Tu esposa y confidente_

_TRINA LA FABULOSA_

_**PD: Te prometo que cada semana recibiras un correo de parte mia a esta misma hora, hora en la que suelo despertarte que debo hacerlo ahora mismo ya que sigues dormida al otro lado de la habitacion ire a ponerte mi ropa encima, me agrada hacerlo,es inevitable.**_

_**Segunda PD: Te amo."**_

Las lágrimas cayeron mientras tragaba con fuerza al leer esas palabras, ella habia hecho un plan para mi, lo hacia de una manera u otra simpre estaba a mi lado sacandome adelante.

**Primer capitulo hasta aquí, no creo actualizar muy rapido creo que la actualizare hasta que termine alguna de las otras historias, pues no cuento con mucho tiempo como para escribir tanto.**

**Les agradeceria mucho un comentario en la historia, para saber si les gusto o no, su opinion es muy importante para mi asi que pues les estaria muy agradecida de leerle su beso para todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Mientras estaba camino a llegar a hospital, mis pensamientos estaban puestos en aquel correo que me envio Trina, ella sabia que yo ya no podria continuar mi vida sin ella.

Me habria costumbrado a su presencia, su plan era ayudarme…aunque sinceramente no creo que pueda hacerlo, amo demasiado a Trina y no se que hacer ahora, es como si me hubieran abandonado en una isla desierta, con lo que ah pasado eh perdido mi camino.

Voy por los pasillos del hospital hacia su habitacion, no necesito identificacion ni permisos, aqui ya me conocen, suelo venir todos los dias como minimo dos veces para estar con ella.

Abro la puerta lentamente y la veo alli…más palida, más delgada con ambos ojos cerrados como si estuviera tomando una siesta, una de la cual aun no despierta,todas esas maquinas que monitorean su cuerpo emiten el unico sonido que se logra escuchar en aquella habitacion.

Me le aserco con suavidad sin hacer ruido, como si de verdad durmiera y temiera molestarla, me inclino depositando un beso cerca de sus labios-**Hola Cariño…como estas hoy?**-pero ella seguia sin moverse, sin darme ningun signo de volver, aunque a mi me gustaba conversar con ella,me aliviaba.

-**Recibi tu correo, nunca me lo espere Trina**-mis ojos comenzaron a arder, de nuevo las lagrimas querian salir-**realmente querias prepararte para todo no?**-rei tontamente acariciando el cabello que cubria su frente.

Doy otro beso en su mejilla…siento su aroma, el suyo propio aquel que era de Trina tan dulce, no me puedo separar de ella, me recuesto a su lado en la cama con mi cara cerca de su cuello.

-**Lo unico que me haria feliz otra vez es que vuelvas…solo quiero que vuelvas…eso es todo lo que deseo**-mi voz se quebro en la ultima frase mientras las lagrimas empesaron a brotar de mis ojos.

Recuerdo una cancion que le gustaba mucho era es español… aveces cuando se duchaba la cantaba era una de sus preferidas, no recuerdo toda la letra pero si algunas partes, la canto en voz baja mientras aun caen mis lagrimas.

_**Si tú no vuelves  
mi voluntad se hará pequeña...  
Me quedaré aquí  
junto a mi perro espiando horizontes**_

Empieso a recoradar el coro de la cancion que ella cantaba en voz alta casi gritando, pero con vida en aquellas lineas.

_**Y cada noche vendrá una estrella  
a hacerme compañía  
que te cuente cómo estoy  
y sepas lo que hay**_

Dime amor, amor, amor  
estoy aquí ¿no ves?  
Si no vuelves no habrá vida  
no sé lo que haré

Casi podria ahogarme entre mis lagrimas cantando lo ultimo, hundo por completo mi cara en su cuello y me abrazo a ella, me aferro a su cuerpo es todo lo que me queda de ella y no la soltare.

Pase asi bastante tiempo hasta dormirme a su lado, hasta que alguien me desperto -**Cat-**cuando me doy vuelta aun un poco somnolienta veo a los chicos alli de pie observandome Jade Andre, Beck, Robbie y Tori todos mirandome con expresion conmovida algiunos con leves sonrisas incluyendo Tori con la que habia tenido una discusión.

Ella queria que Desconectara a Trina ya habia visto cinco doctores diferentes y todos habian concibido en que no habia ya nada que hacer, Trina no volveria, Tori creia que era una tortura tener a Trina conectada, alargaba el dolor de todos, pero yo me negue rotundamnete hacerlo y discuti con ella, pero Tori siempre seria mi amiga y estaria ahí cuando la nesesitara.

Tori se acerco y volteo a ver a Trina con expresion dolorosa y rendida, la miraba con melancolia y tristeza, yo conocia ese sentimiento a la perfeccion.

-**Chicos… es bueno verlos otra vez**-dije dando una sonrisa leve-**Es algo tarde porque no vamos a mi casa**-dije levantandome con suavidad del lado de Trina.

Me baje de la cama mientras Tori aun observaba a Trina, luego me miro a mi otra vez y sonrio dandome un abrazo calido el cual acepte sin negarme ni un poco-**Gracias**-le dije y ella asintio.

-**Nos vemos mañana amor**-susurre en el oido de Trina antes de irme junto con los chicos que observaban aquella escena.

Todos estabamos en la casa, era un poco incomodo y tenso mis amigos no sabian si evitar el tema o preguntarme sobre el, honestamente no hablo mucho con ellos desde el accidente de Trina,Robbie se sento ami lado intentado darme animos en todo momento.

-**Bueno y como as estado, despues de esto? -**Menciono finalmente Jade quien estaba sentada al lado de Tori, abri la boca para contestar pero el timbre de la puerta sono.

-**Yo voy**-Andre se dirigio a la puerta para atenderla, cuando volvio traia en las manos una caja de pasteleria-**Trajeron esto para ti**-dijo poniendolo sobre la mesa frente a mi.

Frunci el entrecejo confundida, un pastel para mi y porque? Abri la caja para ver de qué se trataba y aquel pastel tenía en escrito "Felicidades Cat de parte de Trina", que era esto?, voltee a mirar a todos quienes estaban tan confundidos como yo.

-**Alguno de ustedes sabe que significa esto**?-les dije con un poco de molestia, por si acaso era alguna loca idea de ellos, Tori volteo esperando su respuesta, tambien tan afectada como yo por eso.

Todos se negaron rotundamente confundidos por lo que decia el pastel –**Esperen…miren esto**-dijo Robbie tomando una grabadora pegada en la caja del pastel traia una nota pegada que decia "Escucha esto Cat"el me la entrego, la mire con desconfianza pero la encendi.

-**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..bebe!espero que estes bien…**

**Jajaja esto es algo macabro lo se…pero de verdad es divertido no creen?-**

Yo negue con la cabeza aun en Shock por escuchar la voz de Trina en aquella grabacion

-**Bueno si no lo es, lo siento, pero bueno te envie el pastel porque es hora de celebrar tu cumpleaños! Verdad Kitty Cat?**

Frunci las cejas mientras negaba otra vez** –No es cierto-**respondo reprimiendo mis sentimientos**.**

**-Buenoooo…ya se que no es tu cumpleaños era una pequeña broma, ya se que nadie se rio...Que aburridos que son…**

**Pero bueno si hay algo que celebrar…es tu regreso a la musica, junto con Tori y Andre-**

En ese momento lo entendi…desde lo de Trina no eh vuelto a trabajar ni siquiera eh vuelto hacer nada.

-**Tori hermanita se que estas ahí se que todos estan ahí les llego el mensaje que envie para que estubieran juntos-**

Tori estaba casi en Shock me miro por un momento-**Crei que el mensaje era tuyo Cat, todos recibimos un mensaje y creiamos que eras tu quien nos llamo-**decia con expresion entre asutada y sorprendida, casi apunto de llorar.

**-No yo no lo hice**-respondi pensando mientras miraba el suelo, y entonces lo recorde**-Los correos!-**grite asustando a todos.

-**Si los correos… luego se los explicas bebe…lo que quiero es que ayuden a Cat a incorporarse otra vez a la disquera en la que estaba, hermanita…Andre haganlo por favor…ahh y talvez tambien te ayude Jade…Jade estas ahí?…Jade te odio…no es cierto Jade solo no me agradas ni un poco…naaa no es cierto-**

Jade enarco una ceja sonriendo mientras continuaba escuchando las palabras de Trina en aquella grabacion.

-**Bueno creo que todos aqui te daran su apoyo…y tu Cat tienes que volver a hacer aquello que amas me escuchaste? …Y ahora come pastel y celebra tu gran regreso la musica nena,y si mañana mismo regresaras a trabajar…**

**-Tori pequeña ya sabes que hacer no? te amo mucho y confio en ti, ayudala siempre lo haces y todos los demas tambien… ustedes son buenos amigos…**

Tori paso una mano acomodando su cabello mientras una risita divertida se le escapo, aun con los ojos llorosos.

**-Cat espera mi correo la proxima semana**

**-Te amo-**

Con esto la grabacion finalizo, eso fue sorprendente mi corazon dio brincos por dentro eso fue como si ella estubiera manteniendo una conversacion con nosotros sabia como ibamos a reaccionar y lo que pensariamos.

Todo esto era casi imposible y digo casi porque ahora era posible gracias a Trina, ella siempre dijo de si misma ser perfecta y realmente creo que lo era.

Luego de aquello les explique a todos lo de los correos, y por supuesto se los mostre, todos estaban adimirados, perecia ser algo irreal, pero estaba pasando.

Entre Andre, Tori y Jade se encargaron de convencer a la disquera para que me dejaran volver los demas tambien me dieron su apoyo.

Trina siempre se las arreglo para ser totalmente unica, diferente y lo era, jamas habria nadie como ella, ahora esperaria su proximo correo con impaciencia.

**Segundo capitulo espero les gustara**

**Gracias infinitas a Guest, ****victoiousnaomi**** , Sakura-chan, Oscar M, Horiat Di, ****Mas alla de la realidad****, ****DarkWhiteRed**** , de verdad gracias por sus comentarios simpre lo digo amo leer lo que dicen, ustedes son geniales un abrazo grande! Un agradeciemiento especial para los demas lectores tambien.**

**Besos!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Antes debo hacer una aclaracion los FlashBack, no seran del punto de vista de Cat, para que no se vayan a confundir al leerlos.**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Al dia siguiente de recibir la grabacion y de recuperar mi trabajo, regrese a la disquera, me senti extraña un tanto vacia, pero esto es lo que Trina quiere que haga, quiere que regrese a trabajar y asi lo hice.

En estos dias de estar grabando canciones, componer y arreglar musica, comense a recuperar esa sensacion que sentia.

El cantar me hacia sentir una paz interior, liberandome de muchas, era como liberar mi corazon, estaba recuperando mi pasion otra vez.

Pero me era mas dificil ir a verla, mientras mas me dedicaba al trabajo menos tiempo podia ir a verla al hospital y eso me dolia, queria estar con ella, queria poder sentirla, pero debia hacer lo que ella decia este era su plan y nesesitaba hacerlo.

Me despierto por una llamada en mi celular, era Tori asi que me apresuro a contestarle.

**-Hola Tori**-contesto risueña

-**Hola Cat, acabo de despertarte?-**me preguntaba con curiosidad

-**No te procupes, no es nada**-digo frotandome los ojos

-**Es que crei que ya estaria despierta y queriasaber que te dijo…-**me extraño un poco al escucharla.

-**Que quieres decir?-**pregunto incorporandome un poco de la cama

-**Bueno es que ya se cumplio una semana Cat…eso quiere decir que**-antes de que continue hablando suelto el telefono y salto de la cama, apresurandome hasta la portatil.

La abro y si ahí esta, su correo, con una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado, lo abro y me dispongo a leerlo.

"_Querida Cat_

_Como estas…espero que te este yendo muy bien en el trabajo y no lo dejes por nada del mundo, espero no enterarme de que lo as dejado…asi que ya sabes te estoy vigilando desde donde estoy cariño._

_Bueno ahora…a que no adivinas quien ira a bailar?...no lo adivinas? Pues tu Cat…si es hora de divertirse un poco con los chicos, invitalos a todos._

_En mi Closet no el que esta en nuestra habitacion, si no el que es una habitacion...ve ahí y en la parte alta donde guardo mis botas Fazzini justo ahí encontraras una caja larga con algo para ti…_

_Te veras hermosa… no sabes cuan bella vas a lucir esta noche…_

_Ahora ve y diviertete, quien sabe…que podria pasar esta noche asi que a disfrutar nena._

_PD: Te amo"_

Termine de leer el correo con un sonrisa, no puedo evitar que siempre mis ojos se humedescan al leer sus palabras, me dirijo a la otra habitacion el que era solo su closet, tiene tanta ropa que debia ponerla aquí.

Entro y con la ayuda de un banco alcanzo la parte alta donde estan sus botas, lo busco con la mano y lo veo es una caja larga y plana, la abro y veo dentro un vestido Rosa y fucsia con lentejuelas brillantes alrededor, una risa se escapa de mis labios, hace años yo habia diseñado un vestido muy parecido a este, se lo habia mostrado a todo el mundo, me encantaba.

**FlashBack**

_Trina habia estado trabajando muy duro en aquella audicion para la obra de Sikowitz, se habia aprendido todo el libreto e incluso ensayo en casa sola por largas horas, se habia esforzado pero eso no valio de nada._

_No la habian escogido y ni siquiera la habian dejado que audicionara, eso basto para que Trina hiciera todo un lio, habia arruinado la escenografia por que estaba muy enojada, pero es que no entendian cuanto se esforzo por ello, acaso nadie lo noto._

_Pero no importo fue enviada directo a la oficina de Lane, para ser corregida por su inapropiado y agresivo comportamiento._

_**-Pero es que no lo entiendo…porque ni si quiera me dajaron audicionar…eso no es justo**__-repetia con frutracion en su voz, frunciendo el entrecejo._

_-__**Trina eso no importa destrozaste propiedad de la escuela estaras castigada por dos semanas **__-le constesto Lane mientras frotaba locion en sus manos con aire de desinteres._

_-__**Ok…esta bien pero digame porque no me dieron la opotunidad de que vieran mi gran talento, se que yo hubiera sido grandiosa para el papel**__-dijo señalandose asi misma como algo obvio de entender._

_Lane suspiro algo frustrado, era mucho para el tener que atender a todos esos adolecentes locos y desubicados de la escuela, seria mejor decirle la verdad de una vez por todas._

_-__**Porque…simplemente no tienes talento Trina**__-ella enarco una ceja y volteo los ojos ya habia escuchado eso antes, simple envidia pensaba ella para sus adentros._

_Dio un suspiro ahogado –__**Si estoy en esta escuela es porque tengo talento no?asi que no digas tonterias**__-volvio a recalcar a Lane._

_-__**Fue por un error de Sikowitz…Helen debio expulsarte pero tu hermana la convencio que no, haciendo un plan extraño**__-respondio cruzandose de brazos frente a ella._

_Trina se quedo helada al escuchar esas palabras, no podia ser cierto, ella era Trina, era puro talento-__**Lo siento, se que es duro escuchar eso pero es la verdad**__-volvio a decir el encogiendose de hombros._

_Todo aquello que Trina habia creido ser, se derrumbo, de repente ya no se sintio bien, no se sintio superior ya no era grandiosa, ahora era totalmente igual a los demas estaba bulnerable y debil, se percato de que era normal._

_Los ojos de Trina empezaron a humedeserse, se toco la mejilla y vio que estaba humeda tambien, que rayos era eso?lagrimas acaso?ella jamas lloraba era perfecta para eso, pero no, ya no lo era, ahora era inormal._

_Se levanto con rapidez de la silla tomando su bolso, abriendose paso por la puerta dejando atrás a un muy extrañado Lane._

_Camino pesadamente por los pasillos vacios de la escuela mientras luchaba por contener las lagrimas que se acomulaban en sus ojos._

_**-Hola Trina mira lo que traigo!-**__Dijo la pequeña pelirroja que parecio de la nada siguiendo a Trina,pero ella no se molesto en voltear a saludarla ni a verla, se sentia demasiado bulnerable como para hablar con alguien,ya no era grandiosa,ya no era nada._

_Pero Cat insistia siguiendola__** -Oye mira el nuevo vestido que diseñe… es rosa con fucsia y tiene cristales que brillan en la orilla… es tan lindo y brillante -**__decia con una risita de orgullo, mientras aun caminaba detrás de Trina._

_Intento caminar más rapido, para ignorar a Cat y poder salir de ahí-__**Trina! Trina mira mi vestido-**__continuaba insistiendo caminando detrás suyo mas rapido._

_-__**Cat...no dejame… no quiero ver tu vestido, dejame**__**ya!**__-dijo dandose la vuelta hacia Cat,con ojos llorosos y suplicantes para que la dejara irse,estaba tan debil ya ni siquiera sentia estima propia._

_Cat solo miro sus ojos con inocensia, se le acerco envolviendola en un acogedor y calido abrazo, Trina no supo que hacer mas que solo quedarse ahí sin moverse, totalmente congelada incapaz de reaccionar,aquel gesto departe de Cat estaba derritiendo su corazon como si fuera mantequilla en un horno._

_No supo cuanto tiempo pasaron asi, tal vez unos 5 minutos donde Cat la abrazaba tiernamente y ella seguia inmovil. _

_Cat se separo suavemente volviendo su rostro hacia Trina y una dulce sonrisa dibujada en el._

_Y solo eso basto para Trina solo una mirada para dejarla eclipsada, Trina ya no la veia como alguien inferior, en esos momentos Trina se sentia tan fuera de si, tan debil e incapaz de nada que podia ver el mundo como los demas lo vian y ahora…ahora podia ver a Cat._

_Se habia olvidado de respirar mientras observaba a Cat, cada gesto que hacia, su personalidad, su cara, su pequeño cuerpo todo era tan…tan Perfecto… como no lo pudo haber visto antes, Trina siempre creyo ser perfecta pero se dio cuenta que no lo era, la perfeccion tenia el nombre de Cat Valentine._

_Tan inocente,tan dulce, tan hermosa no habia palabras para describir lo que Trina estaba observando al frente de ella,fue como si todo ese tiempo ella hubiere estado ciega incapaz de ver el mundo real,incapaz de ver a Cat._

_Trina no podia dejar de mirarla como si estubiera admirando un Diamante,sintiendose deslumbrada y torpe,sin poder decir ni hacer nada mas que mirarla-__**Parecias nesesitar un abrazo**__-Cat dijo con suavidez aun mirandola a los ojos._

_El timbre sono anunciando la salida de clases y Cat se apresuro a salir no sin antes despedirse de ella-__**Hasta pronto Trina-**__dijo desapareciendo por la puerta._

_Tubo que recostarse en un casillero para poder tomar aire y recuperar el aliento, aun obserbava la puerta donde aquel pequeño angel llamado Cat desaparecio dejandola con un nuevo sentimiento de esperanza naciendo de ella._

_Aquellos momentos, esos segundos donde se observaron fueron como el comienzo de una eternidad para ella, fueron como iniciar una nueva vida, de repente tuvo ganas de ser mejor persona._

_-__**Oye!-**__Tori movio una mano frente a su cara ya que parecia perdida en otra dimension,ella reacciono mirando a su hermana rapidamente-__**Te**__**estado buscando es hora de irnos a casa,tengo tarea que hacer**__-decia una Tori muy molesta quien ya se habia puesto a caminar hacia el estacionamiento._

_Trina la siguio, hasta alcanzarla y caminar a su lado-__**Hay una nueva coleccion de botas Fazzini, quieres ir a verlas?**__-dijo volviendo a ser aquella Trina que esboza felicidad al hablar, pero ahora tenia una nueva razon para serlo._

_-__**Esta bien**__-respondio Tori encogiendose de hombros, sin tener ni idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir._

_Trina sonrio con alegria, ahora tenía una razon para quedarse en Hollywood Arts, no importaban las palabras de Lane y los demas, Cat con un simple gesto le devolvio la alegria, le devolvio la vida, dejo de ser nadie y volvio aser Trina._

_Ella lo supo en ese momento, supo que de ahora en adelante viviria por Cat y tambien moriria por ella, y seria feliz._

**Fin Flashback**

Estoy sentada con mis amigos en la disco, me puse aquel vestido que Trina me dio, estoy algo incomoda solia venir a bailar mucho con Trina, pero ella no esta aquí para bailar conmigo.

**-Entonces ella te dijo que vinieramos todos y tambien te dio este vestido?**-Pregunto Tori ,mientras los demas tambien me observaban,asenti sonriendo.

**-Si ella me lo dio, es lindo no creen?**-pase mi mano por las lentejuelas del vestido-**Te ves deslumbrante Cat**-Me dijo Beck sonriendo de lado.

-**Sin duda muy hermosa Cat...-**continuo Tori y los demas estubieron de acuerdo, me senti muy alagada, incluso algo sonrojada, me siento hermosa, no puede evitar morderme el labio.

De repente escuche esa cancion aquella que solia bailar con Trina **"Here in your arms Hellogoodbye"** como quisiera que estubiera aquí jalandomede la mano hasta la pista de baile, para bailar y robarse la atencion de todos.

Doy un suspiro imaginando como seria que estubiera aquí, eso seria mi mas grande deseo en este momento aunque sea solo un baile.

-**Me permitirias bailar contigo Cat?-**volteo a ver con aquella leve esperanza, pero…era Robbie quien me estaba invitando a bailar, sonrei un poco ante mi ingenuidad.

-**Claro Robbie vamos**-Le respondo para ponerme en pie, y dirigirme a la pista de baile, comense a moverme con el ritmo de la cancion, cierro los ojos al dejarme llevar por el ritmo de la cancion.

Ahí estaba Trina moviendose tambien, con aquellos graciosos movimientos que solia hacer para bailar esta cancion, contoneandose de una lado a otro levantando sus brazos, riendose mientras me veia, me lanzo un guiño antes de desparecerce y abri los ojos otra vez.

Me rei ante el recuerdo de Trina bailando la cancion y vi a Robbie tambien se vei gracioso porque no sabia bailar, parecia como si muchas hormigas estubieran en su pantalon, carcajee sonoramente al verlo, despues de todo me estaba divirtiendo, Trina estaria feliz de ver que si estaba disfrutando esta noche.

**DarkWhiteRed****, ****victoiousnaomi****, ****MamaLover****, Oscar M, Guest, 90poit Gracias en serio gracias por sus comentarios me encanta leer todo lo que dicen, por favor sigan haciendolo! Besos para todos en general!**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Estaba en mi casa cenando con Tori, Jade y André les pedí que me acompañaran a cenar, después del trabajo e ir a ver a Trina al hospital como siempre, ya que quería estar un rato con ellos.

André y yo miramos con una sonrisa a Tori y a Jade, como hablaban y se reían como unas adolecentes.

**-Pásame la salsa Vega **-Decía Jade mientras le daba un par de bocados a la cena.

-**No Jade, ve por ella tú-**

**-Anda no seas mala, tú estás cerca-**

**-No-**

-**Tori por favor-**dijo haciéndole ojitos, lo cual solía hacer yo

-**Mmm está bien…ten** –respondió pasándole la salsa

-**Gracias**-dijo guiñándole un ojo, gesto por el cual Tori esbozo una gran sonrisa.

Es una lástima que ya no esté juntas, por pequeñas peleas se separaron y decidieron ser solo amigas aunque se ve que aún se quieren y sienten amor, aunque después del incidente de Trina también las cosas se habían complicado.

Tori no quería salir con nadie más desde ese entonces, quería estar sola y yo la comprendía porque ese mismo dolor siento yo aunque en el fondo sé que ella quiere estar con Jade, ellas son una hermosa pareja.

Realmente espero que puedan volver a estar juntas y que olviden los problemas que han tenido y vean lo hermoso que es tener a alguien contigo como lo tuve yo con Trina, a pesar de todo continuábamos adelante porque nos amamos espero que ellas también entiendan eso.

Sentí que algo me rozaba las piernas y cuando voltee a ver era mi gato Botas quien maullaba, me levante de la mesa y lo alce.

**-Tienes hambre Botas?...seguro que si …verdad bonito…ven te daré algo de comer –**todos me miraron sonriendo.

Tome alimento para gatos un poco de leche para que comiera, lo acaricie mientras él comía tranquilamente, amaba ese gato no solo porque era lindo, peludo y tierno si no porque era un regalo de Trina me había hecho hace un tiempo atrás.

A ella no le gustaba n los animales sin embargo como sabía que a mí sí, me dio este como regalo, aunque intento atropellarlo con su auto un par de veces… ellos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

**Flash Back**

-_**Oye Cat… oye Cat nena porque estas enojada conmigo?-**__Trina entro a la casa siguiendo a una Cat muy enojada por los pasillos, que no se molestaba en contestarle._

_-__**Es por algo que dije?.. Hice algo malo verdad?…no sé lo que dije pero no fue en serio cariño…no vas a hablarme ...no?... por favor Cat dímelo**__-intento captar la atención de Cat, pero esta seguía caminando fuertemente hasta la habitación, murmurando cosas sin sentido._

_-__**Cat!-**__la llamo otra vez y por fin Cat se volvió de frente hacia ella haciendo que esta se quedara en pie observándola un poco asustada por verla tan enojada._

_**-No puedo creer lo que has dicho Trina**__- Cat se dio la vuelta para sentarse en la cama quitándose los zapatos y cambiarse, mientras Trina también hacia lo mismo, mirándola extrañada._

_-__**Le dijiste a mi familia, que podíamos tener un bebe pero que yo no estaba lista…eso es lo peor que le puedes decir a mi familia es como…es como si les dijeras que soy una corrompida y degenerada – **__comparaba Cat muy molesta batallando por quitarse los zapatos desesperadamente._

_-__**Buenooo…estas casada con otra mujer lo que prueba que si lo eres en realidad-**__contesto Trina tranquilamente, lo cual molesto más a Cat haciendo que tomara uno de los tacones de Trina del suelo y se lo lanzara el cual apenas pudo esquivar._

_-__**Oye! ten cuidado con esos tacones los traje de Paris!-**__exclamo como si fueran un especie de tesoro__**-Eso es todo lo que te importa tus tacones ?-**__Trina hizo un mohín pensando-__**Mmmm no también me importan mis botas Fazzini**__-termino diciendo con una sonrisa._

_Cat tomo una almohada y se lanzó, esta vez Trina no pudo esquivarla y le pego justo en la cara – __**Auchhh!**__-paso una mano por su cara intentando que dejara de arderle._

_-__**No dije que no quisieras**__- Trina decía suavemente para calmar a Cat_

_-__**Si lo dijiste-**_

_**-No lo dije-**_

_**-Que si lo hiciste**__-_

_-__**Cariño solo dije que no estabas preparada aun…que querías esperar **__-dijo levantándose para convencer a Cat de eso, pero ella continuaba cambiándose la ropa muy molesta _

_-__**Eso significa que no quiero uno ahora**__-_

_**-Exacto!**__ contesto Trina con una sonrisa_

_-__**Gracias**__-Cat respondió sarcásticamente ante la respuesta de Trina._

_-__**Un momento….-**__Trina paso una mano por su cabello pensando en la que acababa de contestar-__**Estoy muy confundida acabo de darte la razón o algo así?…me harás dormir en otra habitación verdad?-**__miro a Cat con ojos de súplica, para que no fuera así._

_-__**Sabes que aún no quiero tener un bebe porque ninguna de las dos tiene tiempo**__-se puso la pijama más cómoda que encontró, observando a Trina con más tranquilidad._

_Trina sonrió al ver la expresión dulce y asustada de Cat-__**Podemos tomarnos unos meses, para él bebe…las personas lo hacen todo el tiempo-**__ no le contesto, si no que si dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes._

_**-Yo deseo ser mama….pero quiero serlo de tiempo completo y quiero que estés conmigo**__…__**y no quiero solo unos meses…tanto tu como yo tenemos demasiado trabajo, yo podría renunciar a mi empleo pero tú no tú te la pasas todo el día en esa firma de abogados creyendo que eso es lo más importante….quieres tener un bebe pero no quieres perder trabajo**__-contesto después de unos minutos dentro del baño._

_Trina resoplo pesadamente poniendo los ojos-__**Cat por favor no es eso, lo que quiero es poder darle todo lo necesario al bebe**__-Cat salió del baño acomodando la ropa en el closet lanzando un par de miradas a Trina._

_Ella ladeo la cabeza –__**Se lo que quieres decir aunque no lo digas Trina**__-esta puso los ojos otra vez intentando entender a Cat._

_-__**Le dijiste eso a mi familia…porque quieres tener un bebe y estas molesta conmigo y crees que no soy espontanea como tú y porque quieres acostarte conmigo más veces para tener un bebe**__-grito rápidamente con exasperación sin volver a verla._

_**-No podemos tener un bebe así…somos mujeres-**__dijo Trina explicando esa parte tranquilamente__**-Ya lo sé! Pero tú quieres muchas cosas y no me las dices… porque no eres sincera conmigo!**__-Esta se volvió para mirar a Trina directo a los ojos._

_**-Ok de acuerdo…quisiera acostarme más veces contigo**__-esto último hizo que se ganase otra almohada justo en la cara._

_-__**Lo que dices es que no es la vida que querías**__-Cat la miro directo a los ojos-__**Que dices?**__-pregunto Trina sorprendida acercándose a ella, tomándola por los brazos._

_**-Cat no digas eso…porque yo estoy segura de lo que quiero porque lo tengo justo en mis manos ahora…pero necesito saber lo que quieres tu…porque si no soy yo debes decirlo ahora-**__sus miradas se conectaron en ese momento durante varios segundos._

_-__**O que te vas a ir**__ ?-contesto desafiante_

_-__**Quieres que me vaya?-**_

_**-Si eso quiero-**_

_**-Entonces lo hare-**_

_**-Pues vete si eso quieres-**_

_**-No me presiones Cat!-**_

_**-Anda es muy fácil vete… eres una tonta Trina**__-_

_**-Ahhgg no puedo creerlo**__-Dijo Trina azotando la puerta del cuarto mientras salía._

_Cat lanzo otro zapato a la puerta con furia por donde salió Trina, y se fue al baño cerrando la puerta fuertemente, pasaron unos minutos antes de que saliera del baño con lágrimas en los ojos y haciendo una cara de perrito._

_En el mismo instante entro Trina la habitación mirándola dulcemente –__**Ya terminaste amor?...dime ya puedo volver?-**__Cat corrió donde ella abrazándola y Trina también hizo lo mismo._

_-__**Lo siento mucho**__-Cat dijo presionando sus labios a los de Trina –__**No amor yo lo siento dije algo incorrecto…es que me pongo nerviosa con tu familia, desde que tu hermano me ataco con un traje de pollo gigante-**__susurro contra los labios de Cat, alzándola un poco del suelo_

_Ella rio dulcemente__** –No te culpes es que él te odia-**__Trina la miro levantando ambas cejas-__**Creí que en el fondo me quería-**__negó repetidamente con la cabeza riendo bajito__**-No no te quiere… es que éramos muy jóvenes cuando nos casamos yo apenas cumplía 18 años y tu tenías 19 años-**__todos creen que me corrompiste._

_-__**Ah ahora lo entiendo**__-dijo Trina riendo bajito con Cat, bajándola con cuidado –__**Tengo algo para ti**__-se dio la vuelta buscando algo en su closet y saco una caja mediana de zapatos de él, entregándosela a Cat._

_Ella sonrió Feliz esperando ver que tenía a caja y cuando la abrió observo un pequeño gato amarillo, Cat abrió la boca sorprendida y lo saco abrazándolo como si fuere una niña de cinco años, lo cual hizo a Trina reír ante aquella inocente reacción._

_**-Es un gato persa…lo vi en una tienda y recordé cuanto querías uno así que…bueno aquí esta**__-Trina se acercó mirando el pequeño gato el cual lanzo un pequeño gruñido al verla._

_-__**Tonto gato**__-dijo alejándose un poco ofendida –__**debe tener hambre**__ –respondió Cat otra vez riendo-__**seguro que si porque lleva dos días metido en esa caja y no le eh dado nada de comer-**__contesto encogiéndose de hombros._

_La miro extrañada ya que Trina dijo eso sin darle mucha importancia y luego, lanzo una risilla y puso el pequeño gatito abajo y se acercó a Trina, dándole un beso duradero y dulce el cual hizo a Trina perder el aliento._

_-__**Te amo tanto Cat**__-dijo con los ojos cerrados sintiendo aquel beso aun__**,-También te amo Trina…esto es tan irreal a veces pienso que no durara, y que desaparecerás-**__dijo en la misma posición que Trina, la cual abrió sus ojos, acaricio su mejilla y susurro contra los labios de Cat__**-créelo amor…porque no pienso irme a ningún lado.**_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Después de un rato de pasarla con mis amigos, e había hecho tarde y después de despedirse se fueron a sus casas.

Observe la casa, ahora es tan silenciosa tan vacía, deseo que ella estuviera aquí haciendo alguna locura conmigo, a veces solíamos jugar y hacíamos demasiado ruido, era muy divertido hacer este tipo de cosas con ella.

Ahora me quede sola en esta casa y hace frio, no está ella para que me abrase al dormir, así que me recuesto en la cama mirando su lugar, nunca lo eh acomodado esta igual que la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Paso una mano por su lugar otra vez para sentir su esencia y su olor…la amo tanto no sabe cómo deseo con todo mi alma que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido y estuviera aquí a mi lado.

Siento unas lágrimas cálidas descender por mis mejillas, mi corazón se quiebra tan rápido y soy tan miserable sin ella, con mi otra mano me limpio las lágrimas y me doy vuelta para dormir.

Cuándo ya estoy empezando a quedarme dormida, ciento un cálido cuerpo detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor, la puedo oler otra vez, su esencia su respiración en mi cuello, pegando sus labios en él y puedo sentir su sonrisa.

- **Aún no has conseguido a alguien mas para acurrucarte?**

**-Trina, tonta!…Dónde estabas? Últimamente no te notaba por aquí**- Contesto con los ojos cerrados casi dormida.

**- Oh, por favor… He estado muy cerca de ti-**

**- Siento como me abrazas-**digo pegándome más a ella

**- Porque es lo que hago-**

**- Eres fantástica Trina…eres perfecta-**

-**Tú eres perfecta Cat**-sonreí felizmente, y después me deje llevar por un profundo sueño, que disfrute con mucha tranquilidad.

_**Gracias a todos los que comentan, victoiousnaomi, Sakura chan,Horiat Di,Oscar M me encanta leer su comentarios, me hacen feliz hacen que escriba más rápido de verdad y bueno ustedes son geniales.**_

_**Besos.**_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Tomo un gran sorbo de jugo para calmar mi ansiedad temprano en la mañana y permanezco sentada frente a la portátil en espera de su correo semanal.

En estos últimos días eh estado trabajando sin parar, eh tenido proyectos con Tori, un musical dirigido por André y escrito por Jade, entre otras cosas, ha sido un arduo trabajo, en particular me he sentido bien pero al mismo tiempo es como si con cada momento que pasa me alejara más de Trina y comenzara a desaparecer de mi vida.

Aun sueño con ella, pero es solo eso… sueños…prometí visitarla en el hospital todo el tiempo...pero han pasado días en los que eh tenido tanto trabajo que no eh podido ir a verla…esto me está matando.

Es tan extraño tener este sentimiento de que estoy feliz mientras recupero mi rutina pero sé que la pierdo…aun me aferro a la idea de que ella pueda regresar de nuevo, por eso la mantengo conectada aunque este en coma, físicamente es el único vínculo que me queda con ella.

No puedo creer lo difícil que es esto, ¿que se supone que debo hacer?, me hace infinitamente feliz recibir cosas de ella aun…pero al mismo tiempo sé que esto me está lastimando.

El ruido de la portátil me saca del vaivén de pensamientos que tengo, me precipito con el mouse por poco voto el vaso de jugo que estaba al lado de mí, abro su correo y sin más espera y una sonrisa en el rostro lo leo.

_"Querida Cat _

_Te amo, Cat, y sé que tú me amas. _

_No necesitas mis pertenencias para acordarte de mí, no necesitas conservarlas como prueba de que he existido o de que aún existo en tu mente._

_ No necesitas ponerte un suéter o un vestido mío para sentirme cerca de ti, ya estoy ahí... estrechándote siempre entre mis brazos….así que…mmm esto no es fácil de decir para mí ya que se trata de mis cosas pero bueno son solo cosas así que …bebe deshastes de mis cosas…no las necesitas para continuar, tú misma eres lo único que necesitas._

_PD: Te amo"_

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció en aquel momento mi corazón se contrae fuertemente rompiéndose en mil pedazos, no podía asimilarlo ¿cómo podía pedirme tal cosa? Claro cuando Trina escribió estos correos ella pensó que para entonces estaría muerta no estado de coma….No...No...No ella no podía pedirme eso pensé mientras me revolvía el cabello desesperadamente…cuando ella vuelva las va a necesitar y que va a hacer cuando no esté su ropa, sus zapatos…todas sus cosas, NO esto no lo haría aunque ella me lo pidió, NO lo hare.

Llegue al hospital y me dirigí a su habitación mientras camino su correo llena mi mente aquellas palabras pidiendo que me deshaga de sus cosas que me deshaga de ella, intento con todas mis fuerzas contener las lagrimas

Entre con el mismo cuidado de siempre me acerco depositando mis labios en su helada mejilla, la observo detenidamente su rostro tan pasivo…acaricio su frente con suavidad en cada toque ¿acaso no ve el daño que me hace?

-**No sé por qué me pediste eso…sabes que no lo hare Trina**-digo volviendo mi rostro a otro lado molesta.

-**¿! Que se supone que te diré, cuando despiertes eh?...que regale toda tu ropa y ya no tendrás nada que ponerte tendrás que comprar…por supuesto que no cariño, no lo hare…tardarías años en volver a tener la cantidad de cosas que tienes ahora!**-reproche nuevamente.

-**Es una tontería Trina…tu eres una tonta**-le digo suave pero firme, levante mi vista y la vi, tal y como seguía cuando llegue, sin moverse un solo centímetro, ni un solo musculo, sin parpadear, estática congelada en un sueño profundo, es entonces que me doy cuenta de su estado, ella no me escucha…no va a contestarme…no va a intentar defenderse con comentarios narcisistas ni hará bromas sobre esto…ella no hará nada.

Otra vez mis ojos arden, coloco una mano en mi nariz y mi boca para disminuir las ganas de llorar que me invaden, alguien abre la puerta de la habitación.

-¿**Señora Valentine?-**limpio mi rostro para eliminar cualquier rastro de llanto que tenga.

**-¿Si Doctor**?-le contesto amablemente, mirándolo mientras él se acerca a mí, toma una silla la pone al frente de mí, se sienta se relaja, me mira tranquilamente acomodando sus lentes para observar las hojas que trae en su manos y da una muy corta sonrisa triste como cortesía.

-**Sé que esto ya se le ha dicho en varias ocasiones señora Valentine…pero como políticas del hospital estoy en mi deber de recordarle el estado de Katrina Vega la cual es su esposa…-**dio un leve suspiro me miro y continúo.

-**La cual tiene traumatismo cráneo-encefálico que la dejo en un estado de coma de Cuarto Grado sin ningún signo vital….las probabilidades de regreso son nulas… así que debemos recordarle…que es innecesario tenerla conectada**-frunzo el ceño fuertemente y miro el suelo mientras el continua hablando.

-**Sin embargo debo decirle…que sería de gran ayuda para muchas familias, si se optara por la donación de órganos…ya que estos están en excelente estado…salvaría muchas vidas y muchas familias se lo agradecerían**-este es el punto en el que la tristeza termina de llenarme por completo, como podía estar pasando todo esto, en tan poco tiempo

No pude evitarlo más las lágrimas empezaron a caer como gotas de lluvia de mi cara y un nudo en mi garganta aumentaba asfixiándome, tome fuerzas y articule.

-**Doctor…mi respuesta es la misma de siempre….No…ahora déjeme sola por favor**-suplique sin contener las lágrimas, el me miro con melancolía asintió y salió dándome una última mirada.

Mire a Trina mientras lloraba, tan solo el pensar en desconectarla…en dejarla morir… me desgarraba la vida por completo, vi su cuerpo inerte y entre en pánico...no tiene caso tenerla así…no volverá…pero no puedo vivir sin ella.

Me subí en su cama me recosté a su lado, la abrase tome su mano entre las mías palpando varias veces intentando calentarla, llore en su cuello desconsoladamente.

Siempre hay personas que esperan encontrar el amor de su vida, no es así con Trina y conmigo, estuvimos juntas desde la escuela, no sé cómo paso… hubo algo extraño en algún momento…no sé qué fue, pero algo hizo que Trina se interesara en mí, luego me di cuenta de que era más que un interés ya no era egoísta, solo se preocupaba por hacerme feliz de la manera en la que fuera.

Al poco tiempo de eso, ambas ya estábamos juntas y se sintió como si así hubiera sido toda la vida, no encontré el amor de mi vida él siempre estuvo allí presente a mi lado.

Aún recuerdo cuando apenas iba a cumplir 18 años e iba a graduarme de la escuela…Trina llevaba un año en la escuela de leyes…fue entonces cuando de la nada se presentó frente a mí y me pidió que nos casáramos, me asuste claro…pero basto con verla a los ojos, en sus ojos no habían dudas, estaba completamente segura de lo que me pedía y yo me sentí en total seguridad también con ella y de pasar mi vida junto con ella.

No sé qué hare sin ella, prometió jamás dejarme ni hacerme daño, pero lo está haciendo ahora, trazo una línea con mi dedo sobre la palma de su mano, continuo apegada a ella, un poco más calmada, pero con el corazón roto, noto como la puerta se abre otra vez y ruego porque no sea el Doctor.

-**¿Cat?-**pregunta Robbie lentamente entrando mientras los demás le seguían, no conteste solo los mire, estaban sorprendidos al ver mi estado.

-**El Doctor nos llamó…dijo que no te encontrabas bien después de que te hablo** –Dijo Tori acercándose mi rápidamente poniéndose a mi lado.

-**Mira el correo**-apenas logro hacer que mi voz salga, tomo mi celular y le muestro a Tori el correo que me envió Trina por la mañana.

Tori lo lee en voz alta para que los demás también comprendan, al terminar de leerlo me miro con los ojos aguados, me levante del lado de Trina observando a todos, y rompo en llanto otra vez.

-**Oh Cat**-dice entre lágrimas Tori, intente respirar hondo-**Creí que lo mío con Trina era perfecto…y luego ella tiene un accidente y me deja sola…estoy tan enojada…ni siquiera puedo respirar**-digo entrecortadamente, limpiando las lágrimas inútilmente.

-**No importa lo que haga…ni los amigos que tenga…porque ella…ella ya murió y lo tengo que aceptar por más que lo desee jamás volverá…ella ya no está aquí…ni yo tampoco estoy…Tori…ella murió…ella murió…-**sollozo abrazando Tori quien también llora, los demás solo podían observarnos sin poder hacer nada más.

-**Lo sé**-contesto Tori entre lágrimas y los demás se nos acercaron brindándonos su calidez, su apoyo silenciosamente respetando este momento.

Después de un rato mientras estaba cerca de mis amigos en aquella habitación, la observe y lo sentí en cada parte de mí, aunque doliera se acercaba el momento de despedirme de ella.

**Disculpen la tardanza pero la universidad y algunos problemas con mi computadora en Office me han impedido escribir como antes**

** Muchas gracias a DarkWhiteRed, victoiousnaomi, Sakura-chan, Oscar M, Horiat Di, los Guests,por sus comentarios saben que lo aprecio mucho.**

**Ahora siéntanse en libertad de decirme lo que gusten sobre la historia, sugerencias, criticas, consejos, lo que gusten no teman decirme yo estaré feliz de leerlo.**

**Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Estoy recostada en la ventana de mi cuarto con mi gato Botas en mis piernas, observando las gotas de lluvia que caen al suelo mojando cada centímetro mientras el otro lado en la cocina todos mis amigos se encargan de preparar la cena para mi… estos últimos días se han quedado conmigo.

Siento que no puedo seguir…no tengo fuerza…mi corazón está quebrado, mi vida ya no es mi vida…simplemente me quiero morir aquí. Toda mi existencia empeoro desde aquella vez.

Todos estuvieron atentos para cuando me decidiera de una vez a desconectarla y donar sus órganos, también incluyendo mis padres, y mi hermano ellos me han dado su apoyo incondicional…y también los padres de Tori y Trina que se habían dignado a aparecer.

Por mucho tiempo Tori y Trina tuvieron que prácticamente criarse solas… cuidarse entre ellas…sus padres eran muy descuidados las abandonaban para viajar muy seguido…y recuerdo muy bien cuando el padre de Trina le dijo que se fuera a una universidad muy lejos de el…ese tipo de comentarios son dolorosos, más para una adolecente como lo era Trina en ese entonces.

Una vez que ambas fueron adultas ellos se fueron a vivir en diferentes países solo enviando cartas y regalos a sus hijas…como si solo eso bastara…nunca pareció importarles los sentimientos y necesidades de sus hijas.

Fue entonces cuando ambos aparecieron arrepentidos de lo que habían hecho y dolidos por lo que había ocurrido Trina.

_**Flashback **_

_Cat estaba sentada a la par de la cama donde se encontraba Trina tomando su mano mirándola detenidamente…observando cada detalle de aquel pasivo rostro…como si esperara que en algún momento esta fuera abrir los ojos y levantarse como si nada._

_**-¿Cat?-**__la llamo Tori abriendo la puerta con lentitud__**-¿Si Tori?-**__contesto ella____volviendo su rostro hacia ella._

_Tori entro acercándose a Cat con un semblante serio y distante, la miro y dio un suspiro__**-Cat…mis padres están aquí…ellos quieren hablar contigo**__-Cat frunció el entrecejo extrañada, hacia mucho que no veía a sus suegros ni aun cuando supieron el estado de Trina ¿porque querían venir ahora?_

_Tori pareció leer la mente de Cat a ella también le parecía extraño que sus padres aparecieran así de la nada-__**No sé qué quieren…solo dijeron que querían hablar contigo**__-explico está frunciendo los labios, se veía molesta y frustrada, Cat negó un par de veces con la cabeza acomodándose en la silla –__**Está bien…diles que pasen…¿te vas a quedar también?**__-le pregunto y ella se negó –__**No**__-contesto Tori y se dio la vuelta saliendo de aquella habitación,Cat sabia lo mucho que ella también estaba dolida por lo que ocurrió y lo comprendía._

_Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la pareja entrara por la puerta…Cat los miro…por primera vez vio el dolor que sumergía a aquellas personas que estaban delante de ella…hubo silencio en el cuarto se acercaron a Trina rodeándola, su madre tomo su mano sintiendo el frio de la piel de Trina…y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos._

_**-¿La vas a desconectar?-**__Pregunto el señor Vega al borde del llanto,Cat hubiera querido reclamar por el abandono que tuvieron con sus hijas… por todos aquellos comentarios que hicieron...por no estar cuando más lo necesitaron…pero no pudo ella vio el dolor y la aflicción que tenían ambos al ver a Trina en aquel estado y no pudo hacerlo._

_Respiro hondo antes de hablar__**-Eh visto 5 doctores…ninguno da esperanza de que ella vuelva…es una decisión difícil pero…se acerca el momento…debo dejarla marcharse**__-la voz de Cat se quebró al final pero reunió las fuerzas para no romper en llanto._

_El señor Vega asintió mirando a su hija poniendo una mano en la espalda de su esposa que continuaba llorando silenciosamente._

_-__**Hemos estado viajando en algunos lugares…y nos gustaría probar un método asiático que ha funcionada con otros pacientes con muerte cerebral es solo para para intentar que ella vuelva… un doctor de Japón vendrá a verla…pero no podemos sin tu permiso…eres su esposa por lo tanto… tienes toda la potestad legal sobre ella….por favor solo danos tu firma para probar esto…solo esto y si no funciona…desconéctala**__-dijo mirando a Cat con suplica._

_Ella lo pensó un poco… ¿pero realmente que perdía? …nada…además solo harían eso….no le provocarían ningún daño a Trina…y asimismo siempre había una pequeña esperanza dentro de ella…Cat asintió y poco después firmo los papeles que traían sus suegros que se lo agradecieron, y pasaron un rato más con Trina._

_Cat nunca imagino lo que pasaría después…nunca en su inocencia supo lo que pasaría…la mañana siguiente de aquel día el doctor la llamo para que recogiera las cosas de Trina…sus padres se la habían llevado en la noche…la habían engañado con los papeles la habían hecho creer que era solo para este tipo de prueba cuando en realidad era para quitársela…les dio la toda la potestad legal…jamás pensó que le harían eso._

_El esfuerzo de Tori y sus amigos para tratar de localizar a sus padres fue en vano habían viajado a otro país trasladando a Trina con ellos…no pudieron localizarlos...el doctor le explico a Cat y los demás que en el estado en cual estaba Trina era improbable que sobreviviera a un viaje así._

_Cat se desesperó a morir, pocos días después de eso una carta llego a ella…una carta…que cambio su vida…la carta de defunción De Katrina Vega…iba dirigida para Catherine Valentine viuda de Vega…confirmando la muerte de su Trina._

_Desde ese entonces a Cat se le cayó la vida a pedazos…su amor…su vida…su todo…se había ido y no pudo ni verla una última vez…no pudo decirle adiós._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Observo cada gota caer en la ventana…en lo único que hago desde entonces…ni si quiera eh leído más los correos de Trina…que importaba…ya ella no estaba…se supone que la iba a desconectar pero jamás pensé que me doliera tanto esto el saber que ya no vive… ya no hay nada de ella…y ni si quera pude despedirme de ella.

Nada me importa ya…no hay camino que seguir…no está mi luz y me siento caer en la oscuridad… no tengo nada que desear… quiero que me dejen en paz…me decido a morir aquí.

-**Cat la cena esta lista…vamos ven a comer algo, te preparamos tu postre favorito**-dice Jade entrando la habitación seguida por una taciturna Tori, la mire un instante entes de volver a mirar la ventana-**No quiero**-contesto débilmente.

-**Tienes que comer algo…no debes continuar así**-me dijo Tori con una voz melancólica y rota, Jade la miro profundamente deslizo su mano a la de Tori entrelazando sus dedos.

Tori sonrió tristemente al sentir el tacto de Jade-**Sé que iras a comer Cat… ¿sabes porque? Porque si Trina estuviera aquí que ella te obligaría a hacerlo…recuerda como era** - Tori me miro segura de lo que decía, la observe cuando dijo lo último, me sonrió y se dirigió hasta la puerta saliendo-**Te serviré la cena**-me dijo Jade saliendo después de Tori.

Pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a bajar por mi rostro como las gotas de lluvia dela ventana, mire mi celular que estaba cerca…observe el fondo de pantalla… una foto de Trina conmigo mientras me abrazaba.

Lo recordé…fui hasta mi buzón de voz donde tenía una de las llamadas de Trina grabadas… cuando yo tenía que dormir y ella no estaba solía llamarme para molestarme y despertarme muy temprano…pongo a sonar uno de sus mensajes de voz que aún tengo.

"**-Hola Cat…..seguramente estaras dormida cuando te llegue este mensaje de voz jajaja….uppppps lo siento…es que te extrañaba…es enserio bueno y quiero un abrazo…invente algo….suena tonto pero así te sentiré…cerrare los ojos extenderé los brazos y los pondré alrededor de mi apretándome muy fuerte…imaginare que eres tu abrazándome…y así te tendré siempre…no lo invente solo para poder tener una excusa para despertarte…yo jamás haría eso soy demasiado genial y perfecta para eso …jajaja**

**Ahora a levantarse dormilona te veré en algunas horas…Ahh por cierto olvide alimentar al gato antes de irme…¡lo siento! No fue intencional ¡ lo juro!.¡ Estúpido gato! ! Adiós!…."**

Reí cuando el mensaje de voz termino, di un suspiro leve…si tal vez lo intento…. Cierro los ojos…extiendo los brazos y los envuelvo alrededor de mi….y… ¡sí!… ¡esto es increíble!…siento su calidez…las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

Abro los ojos, miro nuestra foto en mi celular, sonrió de nuevo, me pongo de píe y me dirijo hasta la cocina para cenar con mis amigos, todos juntos.

Sabía que Trina se había ido pero aun necesitaba despedirme de ella… me fui con los chicos al **karaoki Doki **como solíamos hacerlo antes cuando estábamos en la escuela, había una manera en que yo me expresaba correctamente y esa era cantando… mi pasión.

Le pedí a André que tocara el piano por mí en esta canción, los demás me miraban desde una mesa cercana, las notas empezaron a sonar…respire hondo tomando fuerza…cerré los ojos y empecé a cantar.

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**

**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**

**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,**

**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**

**So I took what's mine by eternal right.**

**Took your soul out into the night.**

**It may be over but it won't stop there,**

**I am here for you if you'd only care.**

**You touched my heart you touched my soul.**

**You changed my life and all my goals.**

**And love is blind and that I knew when,**

**My heart was blinded by you.**

**I've kissed your lips and held your hand.**

**Shared your dreams and shared your bed.**

**I know you well, I know your smell.**

**I've been addicted to you.**

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

Entonces el lugar estaba vacío nadie más estaba en aquel lugar…exceptuando a ella…a Trina…estaba sentada en una mesa frente a mi observándome cantar sin perderme de vista, apoyando su cabeza en una sus manos descansando la otra sobre la mesa en una posición tranquila y relajada…mientras me miraba atentamente con sus ojos brillantes color avellana, con una tierna y dulce sonrisa.

**I am a dreamer and when i wake,**

**You can't break my spirit**

**it's my dreams you take.**

**And as you move on, remember me,**

**Remember us and all we used to be**

**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**

**I've watched you sleeping for a while.**

**I'd be the mother of your child.**

**I'd spend a lifetime with you.**

**I know your fears and you know mine.**

**We've had our doubts**

**but now we're fine,**

**And I love you, I swear that's true.**

**I cannot live without you.**

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

**And I still hold your hand in mine.**

**In mine when I'm asleep.**

**And I will bare my soul in time,**

**When I'm kneeling at your feet.**

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.**

**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**

**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.**

**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**

**Goodbye my lover…**

**-Te amo-**dije en voz baja mirándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le dedique mi mejor sonrisa, ella asintió sonriendo y movió sus labios en un** –También te amo- **mirándome con amor…entonces abrí los ojos.

Mire a mis amigos quienes me observaban llorando, todos incluyendo a Jade… que se limpiaba las lágrimas con su manga disimuladamente y sostenía la mano a Tori.

Todas las personas del lugar se pusieron en pie aplaudiéndome, reí aun mirando a mis amigos, fue en ese momento que me despedí de una parte de ella de la parte física… porque aún tengo que terminar de leer sus correos, necesito hacer las cosas que me pidió que hiciera…lo hare…antes de dejarla irse para siempre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

**Gracias por sus comentarios DarkWhiteRed, Sakura-chan, Oscar M, los Guets muchas gracias por hacerlo de verdad :)**

**Anuncio importante…**

**Sé que la historia está tomando un rumbo triste, pero prometo eso cambiara, tomé la decisión de hacer la historia diferente a la original basada en la película…si continuará con lo básico de la trama de las correspondencias hasta cierto punto, luego continuare con la idea que tengo para ella pero eso será más adelante…prometo que la historia tendrá momentos más felices en la historia ;)**

**Besos!**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Han pasado varios meses desde que Trina murió… sin duda ha sido los meses más difíciles de toda mi vida…los más dolorosos... pero sé que de alguna manera ella sigue presente en cada partícula de mi…aun la siento a mi lado, como si continuara viviendo.

Eh llorado a mares…eh reído recordando sus payasadas…si me eh tomado mi tiempo de duelo, y como ya lo había pensado seguiré con el plan que ella tenía para mi… fuera cual fuera… debo tener varios de sus correos en mi cuenta que no me había animado a leer…pero ahora lo hare…uno por uno… lo hare.

Me hubiera gustado poder haberle dado un funeral o una sepultura…claro fue imposible ya que sus padres desaparecieron junto con ella…todo lo que supe fue que Trina había muerto…en todo este tiempo ni Tori ni yo supimos más de ellos.

Me siento en el suelo donde eh empacado todas las cosas de Trina, toda la casa está llena de cajas de diferentes tamaños, Trina siempre tuvo demasiadas cosas, era demasiado materialista…la más hermosa materialista del mundo… aun me falta empacar las cosas de su closet privado y para eso mis amigos estaban ayudándome.

-**Estoy agotada**-dijo Tori respirando agitadamente mientras acomodaba unas cajas sobre otras antes de que se cayeran al suelo**-Me lo dices a mi…pareciere que Trina se compró todo el centro comercial…con razón su casa siempre fue tan grande**-respondió Beck seguido de los demás quienes también traían cajas en sus brazos.

-**No puedo creerlo…tenía una obsesión con la ropa**-comento Jade dejándose caer en el sofá que estaba junto a mí, los demás decidieron descansar un poco, cada quien buscando un lugar cómodo para sentarse y reposar.

Me recosté en la orilla del sofá junto a las piernas de Jade-**Sabes...si Trina tenía la idea de que te desasieras de sus cosas, mejor hubiera contratado un equipo de mudanza…creo que quería hacernos trabajar…Trina jamás dejara de ser molesta- **menciono ellaestirando los brazos agotada.

Reí cuando la escuche, los demás afirmaron lo mismo riendo…aún faltan algunas cosas de sus closet.

-**Iré al closet de Trina y terminare de empacar…ustedes deberían descansar un poco**-les dije mientras me dirigí al closet pero ninguno me hizo caso, todos me siguieron hasta el closet…secretamente lo agradezco…ellos son tan fieles y han sido un gran apoyo en todo este tiempo, no creo jamás encontrare una amistad tan sólida y hermosa como la tengo con ellos.

Entramos al closet que era una habitación de la casa, ella la había arreglado como closet…me agache y comencé a guardar sus botas en las cajas que quedaban vacías los demás se pusieron cada uno a guardar cosas también.

-**Mira esto**-dice Tori agachándose a mi altura, era un sombrero viejo**-No puedo creer que aún lo conservara**-lo miro melancólicamente y empezó a reír bajo-**Compro este sombrero cuando vendió la canción que le hice para su cumpleaños…tenia tantas ganas de matarla** -continuo riendo con los ojos humedecidos.

Sonreí observando a Tori, puse una mano en su brazo **-¿Quieres conservarlo?**-le pregunte en voz baja, ella asintió sonriendo y limpiando sus ojos**-Gracias**-me respondió.

Para Tori…esto era muy difícil sabía que para ella, Trina era la única familia que tenía…se habían acompañado durante años…Trina era la única a la que Tori consideraba como verdadera familia, era su única hermana…al ya no estar se sentía sola, di un leve suspiro y le volví a sonreír.

**-¡Oye Cat mira esto!**-me llamo André bajando de la parte alta del closet, todos dejaron lo que hacían para prestarme atención –**Lo encontré… creo que es para ti-**me entrego una bolsa de regalo que tenía mi nombre, la abrí rápido y me encontré con que era su gabardina larga "Armani" hecha de paño negro con varios botones…era única y su preferida… tenia años de tenerla, a mí me encantaba también… era cálida y suave… pero era muy grande para mí.

No pude evitar que se me dibujara una sonrisa, cerré los ojos pegue mi nariz en la gabardina…si…tenía el olor de su perfume, era tan pegadizo por más que se lavara quedaba allí impregnado.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos y encontré un papel que parecía tener algo escrito, lo mire asombrada, otra de las muchas cosas y sorpresas que ella había preparado para mí, lo leí en voz alta.

"**Hola Cat**

**Mi gabardina Armani es para ti…nunca te lo dije...pero siempre me gusto como se te veía…tan dulce e inocente y sexy…si muuuuuuy sexy….oh si solo te imagino con ella y… ¡Un momento!….espero que solo tu estés leyendo esta carta… ¿no es así verdad?… ¿todos están ahí?… ¡PERVERTIDOS!**

**PD: Te amo"**

Las risas de mis amigos se escucharon en la habitación y yo también reí abrazando la gabardina…es una payasa completa…recuerdo la primera vez que la vi con esa gabardina.

**Flashback **

_Era el día de la graduación de Cat y todos los demás, era un día muy importante su familia estaba presente y claro que sus amigos también porque ellos también se graduaban._

_El día era húmedo y frio, el cielo estaba nublado y había una brisa fresca que envolvía el ambiente, la graduación estaba llegando a su fin, el discurso final de la directora Helen concluida lanzando sus gorros como se hacía tradicionalmente._

_Cat busco entre la multitud después de algunos minutos la logro ver, Trina estaba entre las personas esperándola a ella y a Tori, Cat se apresuró a correr y le dio un fuerte abrazo casi la bota por el impulso._

_-__**Creí que no vendrías**__-dijo separándose de ella-__**Como perderme la graduación de mi novia y de mi hermana**__-respondió acomodando los mechones de Cat detrás de su oreja, ella rio jugando con su cabello-__**Me gusta la gabardina que traes**__-Trina paso los dedos por el abrigo-__**Es un Armani, es el único modelo que hay…es fabuloso…claro no sería fabuloso…si yo no lo trajera puesto**__-alardeo pavonándose delante de su novia, quien solo reía al ver sus expresiones._

_-__**Hey Trina**__-saludo Tori dándole un abrazo fuerte a su hermana, los demás se acercaron a saludarla también,-__**Vaya…con que apareciste muchacha**__-le dijo André-__**Oh por favor…las personas fabulosas como yo…siempre hacen grandes entradas…y las grandes entradas siempre se retrasan**__-respondió alisándose el cabello-__**Es eso o te multaron otra vez**__-dijo Jade con desinterés-__**¡Oh cállate!**__-contesto Trina con nervosismo._

_Tori miraba para todas direcciones -__**Papa y mama… ¿no vinieron?-**__pregunto con decepción en la voz, Trina la miro sabía que Tori esperaba que se aparecieran por lo menos a su graduación, dio un pequeño suspiro__**-¿Ves aquel auto que esta allá…el Porsche?**__ Tori asintió, Trina sonrió y le guiño un ojo-__**Pues es tuyo…nuestros padres te lo enviaron como regalo de graduación**__-Tori abrió la boca en expresión sorprendida._

_-__**Lo tuve que traer remolcado hasta aquí para ti...me debes una**__-frunció sus labios mirando el auto-__**Tienes suert… a mí solo me dieron una tarjeta…ahora ve a divertirte Tori**__-le entregó las llaves con una sonrisa, Tori no cabía del asombro abrazo nuevamente a su hermana, Trina acarició con ternura la cabeza de Tori._

_-__**Vengan chicos vamos pasear en mi auto**__-todos se dirigieron al auto de Tori con rapidez, Tori se fue de la mano con Jade-__**¡Oiga… las estoy vigilando!-**__grito Trina recelosa al verlas irse de la mano a lo que ambas chicas optaron por ignorar._

_-__**¿Quieres ir a caminar conmigo**__?-pregunto volviendo su atención a Cat nuevamente, esta acepto y luego que les avisara a su familia, se fueron en auto a las afueras de la ciudad y ahí empezaron a caminar en el parque._

_Caminaron de la mano alrededor de aquel lugar-__**Es agradable poder caminar y ver las mariposas y pajaritos**__-comento Trina__**-¿Pero a ti no te gusta?…tu prefieres ir en auto**__ –pregunto Cat confusa mirándola-__**Es totalmente cierto…pero a ti si te gusta**__-respondió riendo, a lo que Cat se rio dándole un leve empujón a Trina._

_Al oscurecerse Trina lleva a Cat a un lugar alto en el parque__**,-¿Que hacemos aquí?**__-pregunto la pequeña pelirroja-__**Esperando**__-contesto esta__**-¿esperando?-**__pregunto con confusión jugando con sus pequeñas manos._

_-__**Mira**__-Trina le señalo el cielo con el dedo, cuando Cat levanto la vista observo el cielo lleno de lámparas de papel voladoras que empezaban a elevarse a lo alto._

_Cat abrió la boca asombrada y señalo las lámparas con evidente emoción, no pudo evitar dar saltos de alegría ante aquel evento._

_**-Siempre quise ver esto**__-decía entre risas-__**Lo sé…lo dijiste cuando hablabas de que tu hermano incendio una fábrica de papel -**__contesto Trina enarcando una ceja- __**No creí que me hubieras escuchado- **__dijo en voz baja extrañada –__**Siempre te escucho Cat**__-ella le sonrió conmovida y la abrazo con fuerza._

_Continúo riendo, corriendo de un lado a otro siendo observada por una sonriente Trina y habían pasado casi dos horas y a Cat la energía solo le había aumentado, Trina se le acerco a Cat en silencio y la tomo de la mano__**-Cat yo quería…**__- pero ese instante ambas sintieron pequeñas gotas de agua fría sobre su piel._

_Estaba empezando a llover, Trina tomo a Cat de la mano y ambas corrieron bajo la lluvia que empezaba a intensificarse…el auto estaba muy lejos de donde estaban, así que la llevo debajo de un árbol grande y frondoso que estaba cerca._

_Estaban completamente empapadas, Cat temblaba de frio a pesar de que las gotas de lluvia ya no le caían directamente, Trina la observo, se quitó su gabardina y la puso sobre la pequeña pelirroja para que pudiere calentarse._

_-__**Me veo bien… ¿verdad?-**__Cat dio una vuelta sobra la punta de sus zapatos luciéndose delante de Trina-__**Te queda grande**__-fue lo único que respondió, pero no quito la mirada de ella ni un solo momento, parecía hipnotizada._

_Trina se acercó a Cat busco algo en su gabardina, saco una pequeña caja, parecía estar mojada, la limpio con las manos, Cat no sabía que era por eso la miro con curiosidad quitándose los mechones mojados que estaban sobre su cara._

_Aun sostenía la pequeña caja en las manos, miro a Cat se pasó una mano por su frente y flequillo que goteaban agua y se agacho poniéndose de rodillas en el césped delante de Cat, esta no sabía lo que ocurría por lo que opto por agacharse también a la altura de Trina, pensando que era para descansar._

_Trina la miro, negó con la cabeza y se rio por la inocencia de Cat, tomo sus manos y le puso la caja en ellas, la abrió…entonces pudo ver un anillo de oro blanco y una pequeña perla rosa en él._

_Cat entonces lo entendió….esto era una propuesta…no cualquier propuesta…le pedía matrimonio…empezó a temblar sin dejar de mirar el anillo esta vez era una mescla de frio y pavor._

_Trina respiro hondo y empezó-__**Cat…tal vez este no sea el mejor lugar…ni la mejor hora…ni siquiera soy la mejor persona…pero te quiero pedir…si…me harías el honor…de hacerme la persona más feliz en la faz de la tierra… ¿te casarías conmigo?**__-Cat no levanto sus ojos del anillo solo la escucho._

_¿Casarse?...como podía preguntarle eso...apenas tenía 18 años y hoy acaba de graduarse…además ambas eran chicas...sabía lo difícil que era en estos tiempos…casarse y con otra chica no era una opción a esta edad…era precipitado…era tonto…era loco… simplemente no podía hacerlo…levanto sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Trina. _

_La miraba tan intensamente, sus ojos tan llenos de seguridad...tan llenos de esperanza e ilusión…intento buscar una pizca de duda pero no la había…solo encontró algo…era amor…de pronto todas sus dudas desaparecieron y se sintió segura._

_-__**Si…claro que si**__-contesto sonriendo perdida en aquellos ojos, Trina levanto ambas cejas trago fuerte con una sonrisa de lado a lado, -__**¿Si?-**__pregunto otra vez con los ojos llorosos de felicidad-__**Si**__-le afirmo Cat con otra sonrisa, Trina no sabía qué hacer con la emoción que emanaba de ella, su corazón se aceleró, sentía que se le saldría del pecho, su vida de ahora en adelante seria perfecta, sabía que de ahora en adelante cada segundo estaría lleno de felicidad._

_Se acercó uniendo sus labios a los de Cat en un beso que la hizo perder el aliento, Cat envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor para pegarse más a ella, fue lento y despacio, puso sus manos en los pequeños hombros de Cat, se separó respirando contra su boca-__**Gracias…Cat…ahora no podría ser más feliz…te amo**__-dijo muy cerca suyo antes de unirse en otro beso como el anterior._

**Fin del Flashback**

Observe la gabardina durante unos momentos bajo la mirada de todos, siempre tuvo la intención de hacerme feliz…de hacerme sonreír.

Algunos considerarían que Trina fue egoísta y narcisista…hasta cierto punto lo era...pero yo…yo logre ver a la verdadera Trina…se amaba…pero sin duda ella amaba a los demás más que así misma.

Quería que yo fuera feliz…aunque ella ya no estuviera…eso me costara trabajo…pero lo hare...lo hare por ella…y se estoy segura de que ella me guiara.

-**Creo que es hora de que habrá el siguiente correo de Trina**-dije levantando la vista hasta a mis amigos

-**Vamos chicos**-les dije dirigiéndome hacia la portátil de mi habitación, cuando llegue me senté frente a ella, tome una respiración rápida y entonces lo abrí.

**Bueno muchísimas gracias a xv10, DarkWhiteRed , Sakura-chan , Oscar M , Guest , Horiat Di por sus comentarios ,gracias chicos :)**

**Tendrán que esperar un poco para leer lo que tengo pensado para la historia aún faltan algunos capítulos que están un poco más basados en la historia "posdata: te amo" pero luego esto cambiara XD**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**¡Besos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Abro el correo…tomo una respiración profunda antes de continuar…hace mucho que no leo sus correos…me asusta un poco el que dirá aquí…¿qué me pedirá que haga ahora?...¿qué tal si me pide que la olvide para siempre de una vez?...saco esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y leo el correo.

"_Holaaa hermosa, tengo algo que decirte…_

_¡Felices vacaciones!... Si vacaciones Cat….es hora de que te relajes y te diviertas…_

_Adjunto a este correo podrás encontrar la información de la agencia de viajes, ya está pago todo el viaje, solo escoge el día...también Tori y los demás chicos ya les pague el viaje a todos. Así que saquen vacaciones de sus trabajos y a divertirse._

_PD: Te amo…"_

Sonrió cuando lo termino de leer, todos los chicos se encontraban muy asombrados…Trina planeo unas vacaciones para todos… ¡Rayos esa chica sí que era increíble!...no sé cómo lo hizo pero cada parte de su cruel plan para que yo aprenda a vivir sin ella…es tan perfecto.

Para ese mismo día, todos fuimos a la agencia de viajes a la cual ella había contactado, al llegar un chico nos atendió… parecía estar algo "sensible" al vernos.

Cuando me pregunto si yo era la esposa de Trina y se lo confirme, aquel chico prácticamente rompió en llanto…."Ciento mucho tu perdida….ella era una maravillosa mujer"…me dijo aquel extraño chico…él era algo así… ¿cómo describirlo?..."diferente".

Luego que nos explicase a todos el cómo Trina le conto a él, el plan que tenía y el viaje que quería que hiciera en caso de que ella muriera… "Al principio me pareció una locura…pero ahora es más lógico, te amaba mucho" me comento él.

Nos dio las indicaciones y boletos de aquel viaje….y por su puesto todos sacamos vacaciones y emprendimos el viaje… resulta que Trina nos envió a la playa Morro de Sao Paulo Brasil, ella y yo una vez viajamos aquí cuando éramos más jóvenes….nos alquiló una casa para todos al llegar el lugar nos asombramos con lo hermoso que era.

Viajamos del aeropuerto en auto hasta la casa que era para nosotros, un par de horas de camino y ya habíamos llegado cerca de la playa donde estaba nuestra casa.

**-¡Cielos!…la casa sí que es linda… ¡todo el lugar es hermoso!**-comento Jade bajando del auto, salí después de ella con emoción, la casa era de dos plantas con un hermoso decorado de piedra en las paredes y un jardín increíble con un pequeño riachuelo artificial alrededor de él.

-**Oye Tori…trae mis maletas**-le ordeno Jade entrando a la casa, Tori la miro extrañada frunciendo el entrecejo **-¿Qué?... ¿así se la pasara en todo el viaje?…porque no pienso soportarlo…oh no…no lo hare**-decía Tori negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que intentaba bajar el equipaje.

-**Los chicos y yo nos encargaremos ve a dentro junto con Cat y Jade** -menciono Robbie quien reía con los demás, nos fuimos adentro mientras dejamos a los chicos encargarse de nuestras cosas.

Al entrar vi lo hermosa que también era por dentro…tenía un olor a brisa fresca…tenía un comedor una mesa para todos y desayunador, sala de estar con pantalla plana e incluso tenía una chimenea, muy lujoso…típico de Trina…pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy acogedor.

**-¡Oigan solo hay cinco habitaciones!**-dijo Jade bajando las escaleras**-¿Qué?...pero si nosotros somos seis**-Tori se pasó los dedos por su cabello algo confundida, aun mirando la casa inquisitivamente.

-**Creo que esto se los explicara**-reía Beck que ya había entrado a la casa con los otros chicos, tenía una carta que tomo de una mesa cercana a la puerta.

Yo al igual de todos lo miraba confundida porque este no paraba de reírse**-¡Dame ver que es!-**Jade le quito la carta de las manos –**Es de Trina** -dijo ella observando el papel.

Me acerque rápido por detrás de Jade con una sonrisa de alegría en mi rostro, Jade la comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"_Hola chicos_

_Bueno espero que la casa le gustara…procuren que mi amorcito se divierta...todos ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran cuando quieran para eso es este viaje, para que lo pasen a lo grande._

_Ya saben procuren que Cat haga cosas…. que nade, bucee...que se vaya a bailar y a divertirse todo lo que guste…_

_Cada uno tiene una habitación propia, tienen un arreglo especial para ustedes…¡Uyy esperen!...¡upppsss! Creo que solo hay cinco habitaciones…uppps creo que Tori y Jade tendrán que compartir la suya….creo que no conté bien…lo siento chicas…tendrán que dormir juntas porque las demás habitaciones ya están apartadas…que pena… lo siento…¡Pero no hagan cosas indebidas!...¡Rayos debí pensar en eso cuando las puse juntas en una habitación!...pero bueno diviértanse!_

_PD: Los quiero chicos… a ti no Jade a ti no te quiero…no es cierto Jade también te quiero eres la única que de verdad me agrada y acepto como cuñada…pero te estoy vigilando"_

Jade termino de leerla con las mejillas sonrojadas y algo nerviosa, paso una mano por su cabello y se cruzó de brazos mirando de reojo a Tori que tenía una mano sobre la cara ocultando su rostro que también estaba rojo, reí con los demás al verlas actuar de esa manera…me alegra que ella lo hiciera así, ellas tenían que volver a estar juntas, Trina sabia lo mucho que ellas se querían por lo que ahora lo formo parte de su plan.

-**Bueno…a divertirse**-dije riendo a carcajadas con los otros y me fui a buscar mi habitación para poder salir un rato junto con los otros.

Una vez que desempacamos salimos a la playa y nos sentamos en una mesa bajo una palmera…yo me había emocionado porque creí que me había dejado una carta para mí ya que la otra iba dirigida a los chicos...pero no lo hizo…salte por encima de la cama buscando, ni en los cajones… ni roperos…ni ninguna otra parte dejo una carta para mí, a Tori si le dejo una en la habitación que ahora era suya y de Jade.

"_Hermana querida…mi peque bebe Tori…si admito siempre te veré como una niña…_

_Te amo…sé que te vas a divertir mucho en este viaje y no pelees con Jade pásenlo bien juntas…Tori lleva a Cat a bailar…si enséñale como nos movemos los latinos con sabor…jajaja… hay muchos lugares buenos para bailar…y Tori te iras al cielo por cuidar de mi Cat."_

Me alegro mucho que Trina le dejara esa carta a su hermana, de verdad me sentí bien al ver a Tori con una sonrisa, y un brillo en los ojos cuando leía aquella carta, pero…yo tenía la esperanza que también me dejara una a mí, fruncí los labios en un mohín mirando el océano.

-**¿Que pasa rojita?-**me pregunto André bebiendo de un coco los demás me miraron curiosos, me encogí de hombros –**Es que no me dejo ninguna carta a mí**-respondí en voz baja haciendo un puchero.

-**Bueno…tal vez no te amaba tanto como a nosotros**-dijo Jade bromeando, y entonces comencé a reír con los demás, esa noche dejamos a los chicos solos se quedaron jugando beisbol en la playa, nosotras salimos a bailar.

Fuimos a una taberna cerca de la playa…nos sentamos mientras ordenamos algunos cocteles y la gente comenzaba a bailar al son de la música.

-**Les juro…que este lugar se va a llenar en menos de tres minutos**-comento Jade bebiendo un poco, -**Hay muchos lugareños y vacacionistas-** Tori asintió observando la taberna, yo por mi parte comía unos bocadillos típicos de Brasil que estaban deliciosos.

-**Oye Cat… ¿que aquel chico no era el que trabajo un tiempo con Trina en el Buro?-**Tori me señalo con la mano a un chico que estaba entre la multitud, me junte a ellas para poder observarlo mejor era Freddie Benson un chico que había trabajado un par de años con Trina en la firma de abogados, se habían llevado bastante bien pero él se mudó de ciudad.

-** Es muy guapo**-menciono Tori, sonriendo de lado.

**-¿A qué rayos te refieres con que es guapo?**-escupió Jade con evidente molestia reflejada en el rostro

-**A que es guapo…¡es solo un comentario Jade!**-

-¡**Por favor! se ve como un perdedor…no tiene nada "guapo**"-

**-¡Era solo un comentario…no tienes por qué ponerte así**!-Tori levanto sus manos molesta y suspiro frustrada-**Además no es mi tipo**-decía en voz baja, con la mirada en la mesa.

Jade levanto una ceja y sonrió-**¿y cómo son los de tu tipo?-**Tori dio una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Jade un par de veces antes de hablar –**Tu sabes muy bien como son**-respondió ella.

Yo las mire con una gran sonrisa, tal vez Trina si logre su objetivo de hacer volver a Tori y Jade…se ven tan bien juntas…es tan evidente el cariño que se tienen.

-**Iré por más bocadillos**-dije levantándome de la mesa para dejarlas un momento solas, camine hasta la barra y mientras ordena más bocadillos y bebidas alguien me hablo por detrás.

**-Oye… ¿tú no eres Cat Valentine la esposa de Trina?-**me di la vuelta de inmediato y me encontré con que era Freddie quien me miraba curioso con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Asentí con la cabeza-**Si esa soy yo**-conteste amablemente, él sonrió de lado-**Es un gusto volver a verte- **me dijo acercándose a la barra para hablar conmigo,-** Ha pasado mucho tiempo** –conteste.

-**Si realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero te logre reconocer-**frunció el ceño y trago un poco** -Yo…yo escuche lo que le paso…era tan joven….realmente lo lamento mucho-**me dijo mirando el mirando el suelo–** Si lo se…Gracias**-respondí con voz baja, el me vio un momento más entendiendo mi perdida y sonrió melancólicamente.

**-Es triste lo que paso…yo hace años que no la veía…fue una excelente compañera de trabajo y siempre presumió de ti a todos** –reí ante su declaración-**A ella le gustaba presumir mucho-**le respondí entre risas.

-**¡Si lo note!**-dijo el abriendo los ojos mientras carcajeaba-**¿Y dime estas vacacionando aquí?-**afirme con la cabeza**-Si estoy de vacaciones con todos mis amigos…así lo planeo Trina-**me recosté en la barra recordándome de ella.

-**¿A qué te refieres?-**me pregunto Freddie con curiosidad…me quede un rato con él y le conté toda la historia sobre Trina sus correos y las cosas que había planeado así como que aún me faltaban abrir algunas de sus correspondencias.

Freddie realmente estaba impresionado con todo aquello, me escuchaba atento sentado frente a mí en la barra.

**-¡Guao!…es impresionante todo lo que ha hecho...ella era ¡increíble!-**sonreí con nostalgia mirando el techo, de pronto mis ojos se humedecieron, claro que ella era increíble aún no sé cómo se lo ocurrió todo esto…es tan irreal, a veces no lo comprendo.

Freddie comprendió mis pensamientos a la perfección, y puso una mano sobre mi hombro**-Sabes Cat…pienso que ella te adoraba tanto…que esta es su manera de darte las gracias por tu amor por ella…agradecerte por todo lo que pasaron juntas- **lo escuche cuidadosamente, el respiro hondo mientras sonreía.

**-Todo ese amor que ella sentía por ti…siempre estará contigo-**aquello me pareció tan cierto, yo sabía lo mucho que ella me amo y lo mucho que yo la ame a ella, eso jamás nada lo cambiaria.

-**Gracias Freddie**-le respondí animadamente mostrando una gran sonrisa –**Cat...es hora de irnos**- me llamo Jade junto a Tori, el me miro compresivamente –**También estoy de vacaciones aquí… ten mi numero por si necesitas alguna cosa**- el me entrego su tarjeta amablemente, yo asentí despidiéndome de él y luego me retire de aquel sitio con Jade y Tori…debíamos descansar aun nos quedaban muchos días para disfrutar.

**Espero les gustara este capitulo…**

**DarkWhiteRed, Oscar M, Sakura-chan, Guest gracias por sus comentarios! me alegran mucho :) Gracias a todos los demás lectores también ;) todos son geniales y bueno son los que hacen que la historia continúe ;).**


	9. capitulo 9

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Aún es temprano por la mañana…llevo despierta como una hora… logro ver el alba por mi ventana es tan hermoso….Trina eligió un bello lugar para vacacionar…puedo oler la brisa fresca del mar colándose por la casa.

Hoy iré a nadar con los chicos… pero también leeré el siguiente correo de Trina, miro con nerviosismo la portátil a mi lado… con este solo quedaran dos correos más que leer ya no habían llegado más a mi bandeja de entrada…dentro de mí sabía que se acerca la despedida definitiva.

Quisiera que no llegara…a veces me siento tan débil como para continuar con esto…pero sé que puedo hacerlo…soy capaz de hacerlo…tengo que hacerlo.

Desierta manera cuando no pienso en ella me siento mucho mejor, porque sus recuerdos me duelen… otras veces ella es quien me devuelve la sonrisa tengo sentimientos en conflicto respecto a esto…llego a pensar que Trina fue algo cruel al crear este plan.

Observo detenidamente el correo, este es otro paso más cerca para decirle adiós, le doy clic y lo abro.

"_Querida Cat_

_Espero que estés pasando unas vacaciones maravillosas. ¡Debes estar muy guapa con ese vestido de baño por cierto! Aunque Espero haber acertado al elegir el sitio, porque soy muy buena escogiendo sitios, si seguro te encanto…no me extraña soy genial en todo no crees? _

_Según parece, si vas hasta las rocas que hay al final de la playa hacia la izquierda desde la casa y miras al otro lado, verás un faro. Me han dicho que allí es donde se reúnen los delfines... y que muy poca gente lo sabe. Como sé que adoras a los delfines... salúdalos de mi parte..._

_Cat debo decirte algo más…no tengas miedo de volver a enamorarte… Abre tu corazón y síguelo donde te lleve…tu eres lo más importante aquí…disfruta tu vida._

_Posdata: Te amo"_

Al mismo tiempo que ella me hace sonreír puede hacer que mi sonrisa desaparezca…me lo pide como si fuera tan fácil…si estuviera en frente de mi tomaría un zapato y se lo lanzaría a la cara o tal vez la besaría…hubo un momento de mi vida en el que pensé que podía seguir viviendo como la patética viuda de Trina, con un vestido blanco encima llorando todos los días con una botella de Ron en la mano….que tonto yo ni siquiera bebo…pero eso ahora no es un "lujo" que pueda darme…el ser viuda no tiene nada de exótico ni lindo.

Supongo que ella tiene razón…necesito continuar…. pero sería muy difícil sacármela de la cabeza está demasiado unida a mi…para ser más sincera yo la tengo demasiado unida a mí.

**-¡Oye Cat!...ya está listo el desayuno**-me dice Robbie desde el otro lado de la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos-**Gracias Robbie bajare enseguida**-contesto levantándome de la cama para ducharme y cambiarme.

Me siento a desayunar a la mesa con los demás-**Hoy iremos a nadar**-Dice Beck masticando un poco de fruta –**mm si de verdad quiero ver los corales de este lugar**-le contesta Robbie de la misma manera sonriendo.

-**Quisiera ir a nadar por el faro-** digo tomando un sorbo de jugo-**Me parece buena idea…se ve más tranquilo por ahí-**me responde André.

**Oye Jade... ¿cómo pasaron la noche ayer tú y Tori…ella aun no baja supongo que ha de estar cansada?**-le pregunta Beck burlonamente sonriendo de lado -**¡Cállate idiota!-**grita enfurecida con un sonrojo en las mejillas, cosa que nos hizo reír a todos.

**-Qué extraño…-**dice Tori llegando y sentándose a la mesa…sin saber nada de lo que habían dicho hace algunos minutos.

**-¿Que ocurre?-**le pregunta André

**-Tengo una llamada perdida de otro país…parece ser de Asia…pero no tiene remitente y no duro mucho – **Tori miro su celular extrañada- **Tal vez era equivocado…además no duro mucho**-dijo Jade desayunando-**Si seguro**-Tori se encogió de hombros y puso su celular a un lado.

-**Por cierto…llego esta invitación a una cena pagada por Trina en el restaurante de la playa…seguro estará interesante**-dice Robbie riendo mirando a Jade y Tori mientras les entregaba la tarjeta de invitación.

Tori la tomo y la empezó a leer –**mm dice que es una cena pagada para todos nosotros pero que…la cena tiene una sorpresa especiales para la pareja de Jade y yo que esta pronta a contraer matrimonio… y si no vamos como pareja nadie más podrá cenar**-termina diciendo con una mano sobre la cara, Trina podía seguir sacando a Tori de sus casillas, yo tuve que reprimir mi risa al ver las caras de Tori y Jade.

-¡**Esa idiota de Trina!**-gruño Jade tan sonrojada como Tori-**Sabes Cat si Trina estuviera aquí seria yo quien me encargaría de dejarte viuda-**dice aún muy sonrojada, ya no pude evitar carcajear junto con los demás…Trina amaría ver sus caras en ese momento.

Después de cambiarnos esa mañana fuimos a nadar justamente por el faro…Trina tenía razón...habían delfines…hermosos y majestuosos delfines que brincaban a nuestro alrededor…yo siempre soñé con ver los delfines en su habitad natural.

Pude incluso nadar con ellos…era...simplemente perfecto…me divertía mucho junto con todos mis amigos.

-¡**Hola!-**escucho decir a alguien desde un pequeño yate junto a nosotros, era Freddie -**Hey ¿cómo estás**?- le pregunte feliz –**muy bien**-me responde el -**ellos son mis amigos…Jade, Andre,Tori ,Beck y Robbie** –digo presentándolos –**Es un gusto**-dice el ante el saludo de mis amigos.

-**Oye Cat hace días que no te veo… y bueno fue lindo hablar contigo la otra vez yo ¿me preguntaba si querías salir a comer algo?** -Esta nueva interacción me sorprendió, me inquieto, yo tengo tantos años de no salir con alguien que no sea Trina…de hecho la única persona con la cual formalice fue con Trina.

Mire algo insegura a Tori, quien me sonrió cálidamente y me señalo con la cabeza a Freddie, para que aceptara, yo asentí ante la señal de Tori**-Si de hecho, hoy iré a cenar al restaurante de la playa con mis amigos…no sé si ¿quieres venir con nosotros?**-el me sonrió con ilusión.

**-¡Sera un placer! te enviare un mensaje y te veré allá**–me contesta rápidamente –**hasta pronto**-se despidió de mí y de los demás poniendo en marcha su yate.

Me senté a la mesa en el restaurante, en una mesa privada era muy elegante…pero no podía evitar sentirme con los nervios de punta y un poco de malestar en el estómago...era raro esto, salir con alguien que no es Trina…la persona que más ame en la vida…pero tenía que darme la oportunidad.

Tori poso una mano sobre la mía al verme pensativa-**Todo va a estar bien Cat**-me dice suavemente, sonreí asustada, Tori podía ser mi amiga pero también fui su cuñada esto podía llegar a ser incómodo para ella –**Tori… ¿a ti no te molesta esto?-**le pregunto con miedo-**Claro que no Cat…Trina solo quiere lo mejor para ti…y eso incluye volver a amar…además también quiero que seas feliz**-me dice con total sinceridad, lo cual me calma.

En ese momento un mesero, el cual fue elegido para atendernos esa noche se acercó con una botella de vino fino frente a nosotros-**Buenas noches…damas y caballeros…les serviré el vino una vez que nuestra pareja especial de la noche inaugure la cena con un beso de bienvenida**-dice mirando con cortesía a Jade y Tori.

**-¡¿Qué?!-**dicen ambas**-¿Cómo que un beso?**-pregunta Jade sorprendida –**Si…es nuestra tradición para las parejas que se van a casar**-responde el mesero algo extrañado.

Tori seguía demasiado sorprendida y no decía nada-**La mato**-dijo Jade refiriéndose a Trina-**Vamos… solo es un beso…además se van a casar**-dice André siguiendo el juego con diversión.

-**Además… no es como si no se hubieran besado antes** –le susurro Beck a Jade quien le lanzo una mirada asesina mientras resoplaba rendida -**Está bien…hay que hacerlo cariño**-le dice Jade a Tori, ella lo dudo un poco pero luego lo acepto.

Se acercaron una a la otra acortando la distancia hasta tocar sus labios uniéndose en un beso que empezó simple pero luego se intensifico, abrí la boca feliz al ver que ninguna dejaba de besarse y no pude evitar aplaudir y los demás incluso el mesero aplaudió.

Ellas se separaron sonriendo, se podía observar el amor que se tenían ya no lo podían ocultar más son hechas una parar la otra…no saben cómo estaba feliz de verlas otra vez enamoradas, Trina era espectacular lo pudo lograr.

El mesero sirvió el vino y los platos y poco después llego Freddie para unírsenos a la cena, la cual transcurrió con tranquilidad, yo estaba emocionada por Tori y Jade igual que los demás y le conté la historia a Freddie que reía divertido por las chicas.

**-¿Quieres ir al mirador del restaurante?-**me pidió Freddie luego que termináramos de cenar –**Claro**-le respondí y camine con el hasta el mirador.

Era hermoso… tenía una vista al mar increíble…y particularmente esta noche las estrellas parecían brillar más en el cielo.

-**Hermoso no crees**-me pregunta mirando el cielo

-**Definitivamente es hermoso**-

-**Esta noche ha sido espectacular…hacia mucho que no me sentía tan bien con alguien…desde que me divorcie de mi esposa Sam-**

-**Ohh lo lamento mucho**-le digo observándolo

-**No te preocupes somos amigos…oh algo asi…-**dice encogiéndose de hombros

-**Me alegra…yo también lo eh pasado muy bien esta noche contigo**-menciono en voz baja, mirando el suelo.

El me miro sonriendo de lado...se veía muy guapo…se acercó a poca distancia de mi –**Eres genial Cat- **dice acercándose más a mi.

-**¿Quieres un trago de jugo?-**le pregunto con nerviosismo señalando la mesa… tengo que admitir que él me hacía sentir algo atraída.

Me observo atentamente…Freddy había sido tan cortes conmigo estos días él era muy guapo…aunque no sé si estoy preparada para intentarlo con alguien…esto me asusta mucho…

El se me acerco más con esa sonrisa dulce...y yo tropecé un poco caminando hacia atrás… ¿quería besarlo? …Si…si quería…pero yo estaba hecha un lio realmente no sabía qué hacer.

-**Tranquila-**dijo el con voz suave y calmada, respire hondo y lo observe nuevamente... ¿porque no hacerlo…. si quiero hacerlo? me dije a mi misma.

Me cerque un poco más y cerré los ojos pero justo antes de que nuestros labios se tocaran…escuche aquella canción sonando en el fondo Time after time de Cindy Lauper entonces quede paralizada ante el recuerdo.

**Flash back**

_Cat se sentó en su cama estaba sola…y eran vacaciones de medio año…estaba enferma… una terrible gripe la había dejado sin poder asistir al viaje que haría con sus amigos a Canadá para visitar a la familia de Beck._

_Todos iban a quedarse…pero Cat los convenció que no…sería muy egoísta hacerlos perderse del viaje solo por ella...así que les insistió que fueran …ya saldrían todos juntos después._

_Solo Trina se quedó…primero porque no podrían disfrutar del viaje si Trina iba ya que seguramente ocasionaría algún problema…y por alguna razón ella dijo que tenía otros planes _

_Sus padres estaban en el hospital con su hermano…se le había echado encima a un auto…a Cat su hermano le parecía tan cómico tenía una manera de vivir realmente extrema, pero sus padres decían que estaba loco._

_Esa tarde Cat estaba sola…enferma y aburrida… se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo y se recostó en su cama abrazando su jirafa morada, cerró sus ojos para dormir pero el sonido de su celular la interrumpió era un numero bloqueado, lo tomo para contestar._

_**-¿Hola?-**__contesto Cat algo extrañada_

_-__**Hola señorita….somos del restaurante…mmm… Le italione… tenemos un pedido de sopa especial gratis para usted**__-Cat no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa se le escapara…el falso acento de Trina no podía perderse, sin duda alguna no podía engañarla._

_**-¿Asi?-**__pregunto siguiendo el juego_

_-__**Si señorita…en cinco minutos una de nuestras empleadas le llevara su sopa especial gratis-**__hizo una pausa sin saber quemas decir __**-amm si bueno adiós**__-Trina termino colgando el teléfono._

_Cat colgó el teléfono y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala, quería ver que quería Trina ahora…estas últimas semanas Trina se comportaba sumamente extraña se volvió amable con ella, se dedicaba escuchar todas sus historias sobre su hermano y le hacía toda clase de favores…hacia cosas extrañas por ella como esto de la sopa sabiendo que está enferma…le resultaba algo raro pero divertido…y lindo._

_Le pareció lindo el que Trina le llevara sopa …aunque esperaría que se le ocurriera otra cosa más original …ya que ella misma le había ayudado con ese plan con un chico que a Trina le gustaba…solo que aquella vez fue pizza lo que llevo._

_En menos de cinco minutos el timbre de su casa sonó, se dirigió hasta su puerta y efectivamente a ahí estaba Trina con su "pedido de sopa especial"._

_-__**¡Hola Cat!…no sabía que el pedido era para ti**__-Trina amplio su sonrisa nerviosamente… intentaba fingir sorpresa para que Cat no fuera a notar nada._

_**-¿Enserio?-**__Cat no pudo contener su risa de burla, volví su rostro al suelo para reírse _

_-__**Ahyyy Trina…en serio tu acento en muy falso…además yo estaba contigo la otra vez cuando hiciste lo mismo con la pizza**__-dijo pasando sus dedos por la pijama de ponis que traía encima._

_-__**Bueno…estas enferma y esto es sopa…tómala te hará bien**__-le contesto evadiendo el hecho de que ya la había descubierto._

_**-Claro**__-tomo la sopa y continuo riéndose, le hizo señal a Trina para que pasara, ella entro a la casa y se sentó junto a Cat en el sofá quitándose la gorra de su falso uniforme, se veía algo tensa…de hecho estaba nerviosa el plan de Trina era darle la sopa pero jamás creyó que funcionara de ahí en adelante no sabía que más hacer._

_Cat degusto la sopa…realmente estaba rica…caliente y tenía un sabor que aliviaba su garganta, tomo varios bocados más sin decir nada…Trina estaba a su lado evitando mirarla… hacia como si estuviera revisando sus uñas pero se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba._

_No sabía porque Trina se comportaba de esta manera con ella…todo fue después de aquella vez que Trina se veía muy triste en la escuela y le dio un abrazo…se lo dio porque los abrazos son buenos para hacer que la genta se sintiera bien…Cat se sentía bien si alguien la abrazaba...pero no sabía que podía hacer que la gente cambiara como con Trina…. aunque tenía que admitir que aquel abrazó se sintió diferente… más cálido…más acogedor…como si compartieran la misma alma._

_Ella cambio… se comportaba linda con ella pero no sabía porque…sin embargo aquellas cosas que hacia eran como… ¿como si le gustara?...no… eso no podía ser cierto Trina no era de esta manera…aunque había hecho lo mismo por aquel chico Shawn al cual le llevo pizza gratis…Cat abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida… ¿acaso ella le gustaba a Trina?_

_¡Le gustaba!…pero ella era otra chica y a Cat no le gustaban las chicas…aunque Trina fuera linda y también fuera tan tierna haciendo todas estas cosas por ella...pero no… a Cat no le gustaban las chicas._

_- __**No me gustan las chicas**__-dijo Cat con nerviosismo haciendo la sopa aun lado...Trina la miro atentamente no hizo ninguna expresión por unos minutos que parecieron eternos luego dio una leve sonrisa-__**A mí tampoco-**__respondió levantándose del sofá con expresión pacifica__**-Debo irme es algo tarde**__-dijo señalando la puerta con el pulgar._

_Cat sintió pánico en ese momento…no sabía que le pasaba pero lo que sabía era que no quería que Trina se fuera, le aterraba que la dejara__**-¡No te vayas!-**__grito tomándola de la muñeca -__**No quiero estar sola**__-dijo en voz baja al percatarse de su reacción, quería estar acompañada de alguien…con franqueza quería estar con Trina...la hacía sentir tan bien…tan importante y no quería que se fuera._

_Trina tenía el entrecejo fruncido, no entendía a Cat pero tampoco la dejaría sola, si ella quería compañía le daría compañía…para ser sincera haría cualquiera cosa que Cat le pidiera con tal de verla feliz…era lo que le importaba._

_Nuevamente se sentó junto a Cat en el sofá, la observo unos segundo sin decir nada, Trina tampoco dijo nada, se sentía demasiado nerviosa como para hablar… Cat se deslizo despacio hasta el lado de Trina y poco a poco se estrechó de su brazo y se recostó en su hombro, Trina se quedó inerte como una roca por unos minutos, esta chica sabia como ponerla nerviosa… se relajó luego de un instante pasando su brazo alrededor de la pequeña pelirroja, acariciando suavemente su cabeza._

_Trina empezó a tatarear la canción Time after time de Cindy Lauper suavemente, no se escuchaba nada mal, era suave y tranquila._

_**Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick**_

_**And think of you**_

_**Caught up in circles**_

_**Confusion is nothing new**_

_**Flashback warm nights**_

_**Almost left behind**_

_**Suitcases of memories**_

_**Time after...**_

_**Sometimes you picture me**_

_**I'm walking too far ahead**_

_**You're calling to me**_

_**I can't hear what you've said**_

_**Then you say go slow**_

_**I fall behind**_

_**The second hand unwinds**_

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

_Cat observo su regazo escuchándola cantar, se sentía también a su lado…era como estar completa…la hacía especial…tanta atención hacia ella…y le agradaba que fuera de parte de Trina aunque fuera una chica…si…porque seguir negándolo…Trina era tan buena y hermosa le trasmitía tantas emociones distintas con solo mirarla...Cat quería estar con ella…quería estar a su lado…quería abrazarla…quería besarla…¿quería besarla?_

_Levanto la cabeza del hombro de Trina y la observo desde muy cerca._

_**-¿Trina?-**__le pregunto en un susurro_

_-__**Dime Cat**__- contesto_

_**-¿Por qué si no me gustan las chicas… y tú eres una chica…yo siento tantas ganas de besarte?-**__su voz era suave pero dulcemente curiosa, se acercó a ella despacio tocando su rostro, quedando a pocos centímetros de ella._

_Trina parpadeo repetidamente y trago con fuerza__**-Ehhh…umm Psdfh… Cat…**__-intentaba articular alguna palabra lógica pero no lo lograba._

_Cat cerro la corta distancia que separaba sus labios…no pudo evitarlo quería hacerlo…. se sentía maravillosamente bien…sus labios eran delicados y suaves…sabían a cereza, Trina movió sus labios devolviendo el beso con suavidad en cada movimiento… aquel beso fue el fin de la vida como la conocían…._

_Luego de unos segundos de necesitar aire se separaron…se observaron y fue como perderse en el infinito de alguna dimensión __**-A mí tampoco me gustan las chicas-**__dijo Trina en voz muy baja –__**Solo se trata de ti Cat…tu eres la única**__-la miro con dulzura-__**Aunque creo que ahora me contagiaste de gripe**__-termino diciendo con una sonrisa divertida, lo cual le causo gracia a la pelirroja._

_Cat se sintió segura y no dudo de que fuera de esta manera solo Trina la hacía sentirse así solo se trataba de ella._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Me aleje de Freddy perdida ante aquella canción…me invadió la sensación de vacío en el corazón…cada vez que recordaba demasiado a Trina o la extrañaba más de la cuenta me sentía así de vacía…el me miro algo sorprendido e inmediatamente mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas… ¡¿cómo rayos quiere que continúe mi vida si no puedo dejar de recordarla a cada momento?!

**-¿Cat?-** Freddy dijo preocupado al verme **-Lo siento**- fue lo único que pude decir antes de salir corriendo del lugar…corrí con todas mis fuerzas mientras lloraba, me tropecé con la arena lo cual me hizo caer…no podía ni levantarme solo pude optar por sentarme ahí mismo.

Luego de unos minutos mis amigos llegaron a mi lado…ni siquiera preguntaron que me ocurrió…ellos solo se sentaron junto a mí en la arena.

**-¿Porque Trina hace esto?**-pregunto con la mirada directa en el mar-**¿Por qué me obliga a recordar todas la cosas que me lastiman…porque es tan cruel?-** me observaban atentamente.

-**No creo que su intención sea ser cruel**- me dice André con tranquilidad, -¿**Y qué quiere entonces?-**preguntefrunciendo los labios mientras acariciaba mi anillo de matrimonio.

-**Estoy tan furiosa con ella**-digo con voz airada, levantando mi vista hacia ellos, Jade puso una mano en mi hombro-**Tal vez por eso lo hizo….debes dejar de desearla en algún momento-**me dice Jade y me relaje al escucharla…tiene razón…sé que ella no volverá pero yo aún lo deseo.

-**Vamos a descansar Cat**-me dice Tori poniéndose en pie, la mire e hice lo mismo y nos pusimos a caminar hasta la casa…ella tiene razón…todos tienen razón…debo ser feliz sin ella…supongo que tardare un tiempo pero voy a continuar ya no puedo vivir en el pasado…mi vida es ahora y seguiré viviendo.

**Gracias por sus comentarios a Guest, victoiousnaomi, Oscar M, Sakura-chan, Horiat –Di, DarkWhiteRed se los agradezco mucho :) y también gracias los demás por leer :). **


	10. capitulo 10

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Pase todo el tiempo pensando en aquello que viví desde su accidente…. a su muerte… hasta este punto de mi vida.

Me pregunte ¿cuál era el fin de su plan?, pensé que estaba disfrutando el hacerme sufrir con cada recuerdo… pero no lo era…todo lo que quería era mostrarme a mí misma…ella quería hacerme feliz.

Quizás nunca entienda que llevo a Trina a hacer este plan o lista de cosas…pero ahora logro entender que todo lo que hizo lo hizo por mi…desde que anduvimos hasta el último día que estuvimos juntas.

Solo pretendía hacerme feliz aunque en el proceso me sacara unas lágrimas y me hiciera llorar desconsoladamente…el punto…o su punto era hacerme ver que mi felicidad no dependía de alguien…lo hizo, ella me lo mostro…para mí Trina siempre será la persona más sorprendente e increíble que eh conocido.

Me siento en una roca mirando el atardecer debes en cuando les doy algunas miradas a mis amigos que juegan en la playa….mañana volveríamos a casa después de estas vacaciones…jugueteo con mi celular en las manos observando aquellas palabras…sus letras….hoy leí su penúltimo correo.

"_Querida Cat _

_Veras, no me preocupa que no te acuerdes de mi… tu aquella chica de la escuela la que siempre se te olvida, ella es a la que quiero que recuerdes…tu mi querida Cat… no olvides quien eres._

_La verdadera vida no se mide en los momentos que respiraste, si no en aquellos momentos que te quitaron el aliento…tu lograste quitarme el aliento con un simple gesto…imagina lo que podrías hacer por el mundo._

_PD: Te amo "_

Sonrió al terminar de leerlo otra vez…en varias ocasiones me encontraba dando vueltas en aquel circulo de dolor…como meter el dedo en la herida abierta…me estaba descontrolando…se me había metido la idea de que sin ella yo no podía vivir…y todo este tiempo es lo que ella quiso que yo supiera… que yo era independiente y que podía ser feliz sin que ella estuviera a mi lado.

Por primera vez soy capaz de ver que si lo soy…soy feliz…con ella fui muy feliz…pero también lo soy sin ella…Trina logro cambiar mi vida.

De alguna manera extraña, logro estabilizar mi vida, darle un equilibrio, darle un balance, darle un aquí y ahora… jamás la olvidare.

Unas risas me sacan de mis pensamientos observo a Jade abrazar a Tori con mucho cariño, deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios, camino y se acercó sentándose a mi lado en la roca.

-**Mañana volvemos a casa**-me dice mirando el océano con los labios levemente fruncidos –**Lo se…jamás olvidare estas vacaciones**-le contesto también con la mirada perdida.

-**¿No piensas hablar con el tal Freddie?-**me pregunta yyo niego con la cabeza unas cuantas veces-**No…él debe pensar que soy una tonta…no creo que funcione**-respondo pesadamente al recordar la última vez que salí corriendo sin darle ni una sola explicación.

-**Y… ¿Trina lo logro?-**le pregunto sin poder esconder mi sonrisa, Jade volteo mirándome con una ceja levantada obviamente confundida–**Ya sabes…tú y Tori ¿están?-**ella dio una risa leve pasándose una mano por el cabello.

**-Si… Tori y yo estamos juntas otra vez…..creo que jamás deje de quererla…es maravilloso estar de nuevo juntas** –ella rio nuevamente -**esa estúpida de Trina lo logro** –esta vez miro su regazo con una sonrisa melancólica-**Siempre estaré agradecida con ella por todo**-pocas veces se logra ver este lado de sensible de Jade…era agradable.

-**Me alegra tanto lo de ustedes… estoy tan feliz por todo lo que eh vivido….no sabes lo feliz que soy ahora**-digo mirando el cielo color tinta anaranjada y celeste**-Soy muy feliz- **repito otra vez pero esta vez para que Trina lo escuche donde quiere que este.

Después de esas vacaciones volví a casa y lo busque así como ella me lo dijo buscare algo que me ayudara a ser como nadie más.

Y por supuesto lo encontré sin más obstáculos en mi vida comencé a trabajar…trabaje en el musical de André y por supuesto ahora tengo un nuevo proyecto…eh comenzado a diseñar vestuario para escenografía…por el momento es pequeño…estoy haciendo contrataciones y asociaciones será mi propia empresa ""Mi trabajo es crear" ese es mi nuevo dilema.

Pasaron varios meses y decidí guardar su ultimo correo lo archive sin leerlo, sus correos son un recordatorio de que mi vida ya ha iniciado, leerlo sería el brochazo de oro.

Veo como mi vida y las de mis amigos avanzan…y pienso en lo afortunada que fui y que sigo siendo

Ya pasaron varios meses desde que Jade y Tori estaban saliendo oficialmente otra vez y al paso que van creo que terminaran casándose al final del año…yo seré su madrina…tengo que serlo…es increíble ahora son como unas adolecentes enamoradas.

Esta noche celebraremos su aniversario en nuestro antiguo lugar el Karaoki Doki, pasaríamos un buen rato juntos y luego ellas se irían a celebrar más privado.

Me siento a la mesa junto con mis amigos, los observo vacilar y reír y me encuentro alegre, mi vida había hecho un giro de 360 grados…recuerdo cuando me sentía vacía si estaba en un lugar lleno de gente, sentía como si fuera invisible.

El sentir que yo no estaba ahí…hasta que ella me miraba…tocaba mi mano…me hacía alguna broma solo para que supieran que estaba con ella…que yo era suya…solo así me sentía completa…ahora no hace falta…simplemente estoy completa.

En el fondo algún chico cantaba una canción en el karaoke mientras Jade tenía un brazo alrededor de Tori quien a su vez estaba recostada en su hombro degustando algunos bocadillos disfrutando de la compañía de Jade...disfrutando de esta noche en familia.

-**Es genial que ustedes volvieran**-dijo André mientras le daba uno sorbos a su bebida.

**-Si realmente nunca tuvo sentido que se separaran**-prosiguió Robbie

-**Yo les diré porque**…-continuo Beck comiendo un bocadillo-**Porque ambas son unas testarudas-**termino riendo.

Jade le lanzo una mirada asesina y calculadora a Beck, quien solo levanto las manos señalándole que era una broma.

-**No las molesten chicos además hoy es un día para celebrar** –les dije con una gran sonrisa para calmar a Jade.

-**Gracias Cat** -contesto Tori con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro se vía resplandeciente, al mismo tiempo se volvió a Jade susurro algo en su oído a lo que está asintió sonriendo cálidamente.

Tori se levantó y se fue hasta el escenario luego de hablar con el encargado del sonido tomo el micrófono… pensé que le dedicaría una canción a Jade o algo así pero luego empezó a hablar.

**-Buenas noches…**-dijo captando la atención de todos.

-**Esta noche quiero dedicar una canción especial a alguien**-sonreí volteando a ver a Jade pensando que era a ella a la que se refería.

-**Ese alguien es…mi mejor amiga Cat**-me miro y sonrió con calidez, la observe sonriendo también pero si comprender.

-**Hace unos años atrás luego de que tuvieras una pelea con Trina … porque ella intentara atropellar el gato con el auto… …la mandaste a dormir en la bañera…aunque personalmente yo la hubiera echado de la casa**-Bromeo Tori haciéndonos reír a todos.

**-Bueno el punto es que llego a mi casa esa noche a dormir…hablamos de muchas cosas yo acababa de terminar con alguien**-dijo viendo a Jade-**yo estaba despechada así que hablábamos sobre el amor y desamor….recuerdo que le pregunte ¿qué canción le dedicarías a Cat en este instante?, yo le había dicho que le dedicaría a Jade Irreemplazable de Beyonce…-**se encogió de hombros avergonzada -**lo siento Jade estaba despechada-**se justificó haciendo reír a Jade** ,**miro el techo del lugar por un segundo mientras que continuaba explicando, poso su vista en mi otra vez.

-**Recuerdo muy bien que ella me contesto…."Tori solo hay una canción que describe todo lo que siento por Cat…todo lo que a hecho ella por mi"…esa canción era "Porque me amaste de Celine Dion" o en inglés es "Because you loved me"-**Tori me miro con una sonrisa sincera.

-**Yo entendí lo mucho que habías cambiado a mi hermana…lograste hacer que Trina fuera una persona diferente… porque la amabas**- mire a Tori conmovida no podía dejar de sonreír**- Tu Cat eres maravillosa no sabes el poder que tienes…te admiro por hacer lo que hiciste con ella…te admiro por salir adelante y seguir siendo la luz para todos nosotros….esta canción va para ti…la cantare de parte de mi hermana para ti-**la dulce melodía empezó a sonar despacio ,Tori empezó a cantarla con la misma dulzura.

_**Por todas esas veces que estuviste para mí**_

_**Por todas las verdades que me hiciste ver**_

_**Por toda la alegría que trajiste a mi vida**_

_**Por todos los errores que me hiciste corregir**_

_**Por cada sueño que hiciste realidad**_

_**Por todo el amor que encontré en ti**_

_**Siempre estaré agradecida cariño**_

_**Tú eres la única que me brindo una mano**_

_**Nunca me dejaste caer**_

_**Tú eres la única que me dijo, lo pasaras, pasaras todo**_

_**Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil**_

_**Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar**_

_**Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver**_

_**Tú decías que lo mejor estaba en mí**_

_**Me ayudaste a avanzar cuando no podía llegar**_

_**Me diste fe, pues tú creías**_

_**En todo lo que yo era**_

_**Porque tú me amaste**_

_**Me diste alas y me hiciste volar**_

_**Tocaste mi mando y pude tocar el cielo**_

_**Perdí mi fe, y tú me la regresaste**_

_**Tú dijiste que no había estrella que no pudiera alcanzar**_

_**Estuviste por mí y ya estoy de pie**_

_**Tengo tu amor y lo tengo todo**_

_**Estoy agradecida por cada día que me diste**_

_**Quizás no sepa cuanto**_

_**Pero sé que en verdad es mucho**_

_**He sido bendecida porque fui amada por ti**_

_**Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil**_

_**Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar**_

_**Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver**_

_**Tú decías que lo mejor estaba en mí**_

_**Me ayudaste a avanzar cuando no podía llegar**_

_**Me diste fe, pues tú creías**_

_**En todo lo que yo era**_

_**Porque tú me amaste**_

_**Siempre estuviste ahí para mí**_

_**El tierno viento que me llevaba**_

_**Una luz en la oscuridad iluminando tu amor en mi vida**_

_**Fuiste mi inspiración**_

_**Contra las mentiras tú fuiste la verdad**_

_**Mi mundo es un mejor lugar gracias a ti**_

_**Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil**_

_**Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar**_

_**Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver**_

_**Tú decías que lo mejor estaba en mí**_

_**Me ayudaste a avanzar cuando no podía llegar**_

_**Me diste fe, pues tú creías**_

_**En todo lo que yo era**_

_**Porque tú me amaste**_

_**Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil**_

_**Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar**_

_**Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver**_

_**Tú decías que lo mejor estaba en mí**_

_**Me ayudaste a avanzar cuando no podía llegar**_

_**Me diste fe, pues tú creías**_

_**En todo lo que yo era**_

_**Porque tú amabas**_

_**Todo lo que yo era**_

_**Porque tú me amaste**_

Tori termino de cantar con una ovación de pie de todos los que estábamos en aquel sitio… las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas…pero esta vez no eran por tristeza las lágrimas que empapaban mi rostro eran de felicidad…me sentía conmocionada, Tori bajo del escenario y se dirigió a mi envolviéndome en un gran abrazo el cual devolví.

-**Gracias**-le susurre aun en aquel fuerte abrazo –**Gracias ti Cat**-me respondió en voz baja, en ese instante lo supe…había llegado el momento de despedirme… de decirle adiós…su ultimo correo… ya era tiempo de leerlo.

-**Ya es hora**-dije separándome de ella,Tori y los demás comprendieron a lo que me refería…salimos de ahí y fuimos al parque bajo la luz de la luna cubriendo cada centímetro de aquel lugar que ahora me parecía mágico.

Tome mi celular bajo la mirada tranquila de todos mis amigos, respire hondo tomando el aire fresco de la noche… una pisca de ansiedad me quiso invadir pero fue eliminada por mi propia determinación.

"_Querida Cat _

_No tengo mucho tiempo. No lo digo literalmente. Digo, estas comprando helado y volverás pronto…y me encontraras escribiendo esto así que debo darme prisa… _

_Pero presiento que este es el último correo. Porque solo me queda una cosa para decirte. No es para que me recuerdes o para hacerte comprar una lámpara o un gato diabólico. Tú puedes cuidarte sin mi ayuda. Es para decirte cuanto me mueves. Cuanto me cambiaste. Me convertiste en un ser humano al amarme, Cat…y por eso te estoy eternamente agradecida. Literalmente._

_Si puedes prometerme algo, prométeme que cuando estés triste…_

… _o insegura…_

… _o pierdas la fe por completo… trataras de verte a ti misma a través de mis ojos._

_Gracias por el honor de ser mi esposa. Soy una mujer que no se arrepiente de nada. Que afortunada soy. Tu hiciste mi vida, Cat, pero yo solo soy un capitulo en la tuya. Habrá más. Te lo prometo. _

_PD: Siempre te amare."_

Una sonrisa me ilumino el rostro…y eso fue lo último…entendía que ella había sido feliz por mi…siempre lo decía solo que yo no lo creía…tome el anillo de matrimonio y lo deslice zafándolo de mi dedo.

Encontrar a alguien a quien amas y que te corresponda es una experiencia maravillosa. Pero encontrar una verdadera alma gemela es aún mejor. Un alma gemela es alguien que te entiende como nadie, que te ama como nadie, que estará a tu lado siempre pase lo que pase.

Ella me cambio y yo la cambie…la ame y ella me amo…mi vida con ella fue maravillosa…pensé que la despedida seria dolorosa pero estoy feliz…había creado una vida maravillosa con ella y sé que fue feliz hasta el final.

Luego de unos días, cuando estaba en la disquera mientras grababa algunos temas con Tori, Jade y André, alguien me fue a buscar…estaba grabando cuando el sonido de alguien tocando el vidrio me interrumpió.

-**Cat….alguien te busca**- me dice André atreves del micrófono, al fijarme quien era me quede sorprendida era Freddie quien me sonreía de una manera dulce y cogedora atreves del vidrio.

Tori y Jade me miraron sonrientes…así que me dirigí hasta el, salimos a las afueras de las disquera para tener un poco de privacidad.

**-Yo no creí que volvería a verte después de aquella vez**-le dije un poco avergonzada, Freddie asintió con una risa suave.

**- También lo creí…creí que algo así no funcionaría…pero no podía sacarte de mi mente Cat**_**-**_sonreí con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas…él podía hacer que yo me sonrojara me daba una sensación de calidez y eso me agradaba.

-**Aunque no sé si tú quieras…ya sabes después de todo**-pregunta levantando un poco los hombros dudoso refiriéndose a Trina, asentí con la cabeza y tome mi celular mostrándole su último correo.

Él lo leyó en voz alta comprendiendo cada palabra, me devolvió el celular y luego poso su mirada en mí-**¿Has pensado en volverte a enamorar?-**me pregunta con tranquilidad y cuidado**.**

**-Si-**respondo con un susurro y aunque es leve se puede notar mi nerviosismoal hablar, se me acerco de nuevo despacio y con cuidado ya estaba muy cerca de mí… mi corazón latía sin ningún control resonando en mis oídos.

Paso una mano por mi rostro recogiendo un mecho detrás de mí oreja y yo sentí que todo daba vueltas …casi no podía respirar, estaba asustada de esto –**No sé si esto va a funcionar…es como comprar unos zapatos… son hermosos pero no me quedan**-susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

El sonrió de lado –** ¿Que te parecería andar descalza por un rato?** – me dice antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos en un encantador beso, su boca se acoplo a la mía y me aferre a su cuello para profundizar el beso.

**-Me gusta estar descalza**-contesto en voz baja sonriendo contra sus labios.

Mi vida ha cambiado demasiado… jamás imagine tal cosa…pero nunca sabes lo que sucederá por eso…le envié un correo a Trina una respuesta para ella.

"_Querida Trina _

_Dijiste que querías que me enamorara de nuevo…creo que está ocurriendo…tal vez esto si funcione…pero hay muchas formas de amar… _

_Tengo muchos planes…un trabajo...un proyecto…en fin muchas cosas que hacer…_

_Gracias por enseñarme a ser fuerte aunque tus clases fueron algo crueles, pero tenías una noble intención._

_No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero me trajiste de nuevo de entre los muertos, fuiste muy importante para mí, ahora vives en mi recuerdo siempre serás parte de mi corazón._

_PD: Todo te lo debo a ti…"_

Y esa fue mi despedida para ella…fue mi adiós…aun dentro de mi hay algo que me indica que Trina estará cerca de mí siempre...no sé si será mi imaginación pero es lo que siento.

Lo que sé es que hay personas que llegan a tu vida para quedarse y otras para cambiarla…creo que Trina llego a mi vida para cambiarla.

**Aclaración este no es el final de la historia…espero no haber hecho llorar a nadie ni deprimirlo con este capítulo… ;) **

**Gracias a xv10 , victoiousnaomi , MidnightWitch17 , DarkWhiteRed , Oscar M, Jummii1447 , Sakura-chan…me alegra mucho saber que hay nuevos lectores de veras! muchas gracias a todos los que leen son geniales! :)**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Han trascurridos cuatro años desde que mi vida cambio por completo…cambios difíciles y otros más fáciles pero sin embargo todos para bien…soy una importante diseñadora de vestuario…soy mi propia jefa…aun colaboro con André y Tori quienes son dueños de una discografía, también ayudo a Jade que trabaja con Beck y Robbie son dueños de un teatro, también son guionistas de gran renombre.

Si mi vida ha tenido éxito…soy feliz con ello...ahora estoy con Freddie mi novio desde hace cuatro años…tengo que aceptar que me fue muy difícil al principio...yo solo experimente el amor con alguien…con Trina…así que volver a tener citas…el enamorarse otra vez…en fin todo el proceso fue abrumador…aterrador cuando no sabes cómo volver a funcionar…pero lo logre.

Freddie ha sido un excelente hombre…nunca me exigió nada...tuvo paciencia conmigo todo el tiempo…quien no quería estar con el…era el hombre perfecto…lo amo…de una manera diferente porque jamás vuelves a amar de la misma manera de la que una vez lo hiciste...pero lo amo…

Habíamos hecho un viaje en grupo a Chicago…Tori y André firmarían un contrato de gran importancia para ellos...ameritaba celebrar, así que todos viajamos con ellos… Freddie también se acoplo a nosotros aunque se sentía un poco abrumado con todos… él era el abogado del grupo eso lo hacía sentirse un poco más seguro… se nos había hecho costumbre viajar todos juntos…como una familia…lo éramos…de alguna manera aprendimos a no separarnos más…era cálido…. me gustaba estar con ellos.

Miro fijamente por la ventana de nuestro ómnibus…observo las calles…el lugar es muy diferente a los Ángeles… sin embargo también es bello…hace algo de frio pero es lindo… aunque tengo que admitir que hacer este viaje me tiene algo afanada…pero no sé por qué.

-**¿Estas bien Querida?**-escucho como Freddie me pregunta, lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo –**Si solo…estoy algo ansiosa por el viaje**-conteste con suavidad, el apretó mi mano en la suya cariñosamente, me miro con tranquilidad y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

-**¿Ya vamos a llegar?... me hurgue tomar un café**-pregunto Jade con molestia

-**Cariño…solo falta cinco minutos para llegar...no te desesperes**- insistió Tori quien estaba recostaba en su hombro, ambas viajaban en la parte trasera del ómnibus….Jade volvió los ojos irritada pero se acomodó a su lado, intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

Sonreí ante aquella imagen…tenían tres años de haberse casado…el matrimonio era una etapa difícil…más en el primer año pero ellas sabían llevarlo muy bien…superaron los momentos difíciles y ahora continuaban adelante…me sentía orgullosa de ellas…si siempre fueron perfectas juntas.

El camino hacia el hotel fue corto después de eso**-¡Ya llegamos!-**dijo Beck estacionando el ómnibus en el parqueo, salimos de ahí y cada quien se instaló en su habitación…yo dormía con Freddie…luego de acomodarnos bajamos al lobby del hotel.

-**Bien hay que hacer unas cuantas visitas con nuestros socios**-Tori señalo con su dedo el papel que traía en sus manos.

-**Si…hay que conseguir sus firmas para poder finalizar el contrato…hay uno que vive muy cerca de aquí podríamos ir ahora para la licitación**-explico Freddie.

-**Eso suena perfecto**-dijo André

-**Ok yo conduzco**-Beck se sacó las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón

-**Yo estoy algo cansada quisiera ir a tomar algo**-insistí ya que después de tanto viajar en el auto quería poder estirarme un poco.

-**Si…yo me quedo con ella…además si no tomo café ahora mismo moriré por falta de cafeína en la sangre**–hablo Jade moviendo su brazo de un lado a otro con expresión aburrida.

-**Está bien solo no se metan en problemas…-**menciono Tori dándole un duradero beso a Jade, antes de salir e irse.

-**Te veo pronto**-me dice Freddie dándome un casto beso antes de salir e irse detrás de André, Tori y Beck.

Luego de unos minutos Jade insistió en que fuéramos a la cafetería del frente para tomar algo, Robbie apareció apresuradamente acercándose a nosotras.

-**Hasta ahora termine de acomodar mis cosas-**dijo agitado**-¿dónde están los demás? -**los buscándolos con la mirada.

-**Ya se fueron…ahora muévete inepto y vámonos a tomar algo**–le dijo Jade dirigiéndose hasta la salida del hotel.

Cruzamos la calle hasta la cafetería del frente, sentándonos en una de las mesas de afuera para poder mirarla ciudad y estar un rato al aire libre, la camarera tomo nuestra orden, Jade pidió un café fuerte con dos de azúcar…Robbie un emparedado de pollo y yo solo un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Robbie le dio un bocado a su emparedado –**Saben…la carne que se utiliza para consumo es de Gallo...la carne de gallina es más dura y tosca**-continuo explicando con una sonrisa deorgullo.

**-Rex siempre tuvo razón…tus comentarios son justo como los daría un perfecto idiota**-dijo Jade llevándose el café a la boca.

-**¡Jade! …¡Eso es muy grosero!-**replico Robbie

**-¡¿Qué?!...yo no tengo la culpa que** **ese muñeco fuera más inteligente que tu**-continuo Jade si darle importancia

Reí distraídamente ante su discusión… estas cosas jamás cambiarían…volví mi vista a los alrededores había algo en esta ciudad que me producía una especie de…no lo sé…una sensación en el estómago que me hacía sentir ansiosa...hacia una especie de frio que me recorría el cuerpo de una manera incomoda.

Me reacomode en la silla observando el paisaje de la ciudad para evitar aquella sensación que cada vez crecía…aunque no sabía porque…lo que sabía era que de la nada algo en esta ciudad está empezando a angustiarme.

Mientras mis ojos admiraban la belleza de la infraestructura de las calles puede observar alguien que ocupo toda mi atención.

Al otro lado de la calle por la acera caminaba algo descentrada una chica de estatura promedio…cabello oscuro con algunas puntas claras y muy largo hasta la mitad de la espalda…flequillo de medio lado que cubría sus ojos…con una gabardina roja encima…no le quite la mirada de encima…tenía algo familiar.

Cuando cruzo de calle puede ver su rostro y… el tiempo se detuvo…no lo podía creer….me quede helada…mi corazón dejo de palpitar y mi garganta se secó…yo ni siquiera podía parpadear… ¡es que no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo!… ¡no esto no era cierto!…¡no!… ¡no era verdad! exhale aire intentando recomponerme.

La seguí mirando con conmoción … no podía ser cierto yo debía estar imaginando cosas…esa mujer…que caminaba despistadamente con un andar pesado y renco…ella era…era…

**-¿Trina?-** logre articular con un movimiento de labios.

**-¿Qué?-**me preguntaron Jade y Robbie con confusión.

**-¡Trina!-**repetí otra vez -**¡Trina!- **esta vez me levante de mi asiento...se estaba alejando…no podía dejar que se fuera…necesitaba saber si era ella…debía alcanzarla así que sin pensarlo corrí tras ella.

**-¿Cat que estás haciendo?**-me dijo Jade mientras yo me alejaba.

Choque unas cuantas veces con las personas que caminaban en dirección contraria, **–¡ Trina!-** grite tan fuerte que mi voz hacía eco pero ella no detuvo su andar-**¡Trina!**-insistí y ni siquiera volteo a verme.

Dio la vuelta en un camino junto a una entrada a un parque y dejo de caminar se detuvo mirando el rotulo con direcciones en frente de ella, esa fue mi oportunidad para acercarme… así que lo hice tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron.

Llegue hasta su lado… el viento movió mis cabellos hacia adelante… me encontraba sin aliento…la observe más de cerca…¡oh por todos los cielos! ¡Era ella!… ¡era Trina!… ¡estaba viva!...no supe que hacer más que verla…en ese momento hasta respirar me costaba.

Ella volteo su rostro levemente hacia a mí, me dio una mirada bizarra durante medio segundo y luego volvió su atención otra vez al rotulo… ¿ella me miro como si no me conociera?...tome aire otra vez sin dejar de mirarla.

-**Estas viva...-**le digo captando su curiosidad, mi voz sonó quebradiza e inestable… estaba viendo a Trina a un lado de mi… ella murió hace cuatro años…no logro comprenderlo.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño mirándome como si yo estuviera loca…-**¡Trina estas viva!- **dije en una mezcla de sorpresa y pánico.

**-¿Qué?-** la escucho decirme…esa era su voz…era ella…. su misma voz, la podía reconocer donde quiera que estuviera….abrí los labios tenuemente ante mi gran sorpresa…mis ojos comenzaron a picar por las lágrimas…ni siquiera podía contestar su pregunta, no podía hacer nada más que mirarla…ella era mi esposa…era mi Trina… curve mis labios en una leve sonrisa**-Trina**-volví a susurrar.

**-¿Ahh?… ¿Porque me estás viendo así?... ¿Quién eres?** -me dijo entre molesta y asustada…levante las cejas ofuscada ¿me pregunto que quien era?... ¿pero cómo que no me conoce?

Sonreí irónicamente –**Trina…soy yo…soy Cat**-me señale a mí misma dando algunas pasos hacia ella, esta arrugo la cara desconcertada, parecía estar muy confundida -**No me llamo Trina… soy Kati**-me afirmo, negué con la cabeza... ¿Kati? no tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo…yo solo sabía que ella era Trina y que estaba viva… camine hasta ella para tomar su mano.

**-¿Qué haces?-**Trina parto su mano abrumada…su gesto me extraño… yo no lograba comprender la situación…esto era un shock para mí –**Soy yo Cat** –insistí otra vez mirándola directo a los ojos, conteniéndome del mar de emociones que amenazaba con desbordarse.

-**No te conozco**-musito viéndome mientras retrocedía, mi corazón se comprimió en mi pecho…encuentro a mi esposa que murió hace cuatro años…estaba viva pero no me reconocía… ¿qué estaba pasando?…esto debía ser un sueño o una pesadilla.

**-¡Oh….pero qué Demonios!…. ¡¿Trina?!-**volteo a ver a Jade quien estaba en shock mirándola, sus cejas estaban unidas en un línea recta su expresión era de pánico…como si estuviera viendo un fantasma…aunque pare ser sincera yo creo que también se trata de un fantasma.

Robbie llego un segundo después de Jade e hizo la misma expresión la señalo con su dedo intentando articular alguna palabra moviendo repetidamente la boca aun sin lograrlo.

Trina miro a ambos confundida…como si se tratara de extraños…movió su mano hasta su cabeza tomando un puñado de cabello en un gesto de dolor.

En un instante se acercaron los señores Vega de la nada…no supe en que momento estaban ahí… no les preste atención.

-**Cariño...te dijimos que no caminaras lejos de nosotros… te puedes per…-**La señora Vega no termino su frase quedo en evidente shock al vernos, miro a su esposo con una cara de espanto, yo me estaba inerte…ellos…eran ellos quienes se la habían llevado.

**-Kati hija…el auto está en la orilla de la calle…ve y súbete…**-Ordeno el señor Vega sin dejar de mirarme de manera inquisitiva…Trina dudo por un momento, me lanzo un par de miradas a mí y luego a sus padres-**¿Pero?...-**intento decir antes de que la interrumpiera su madre-**Cariño ve al auto ahora**-ella se quedó mirando a su madre sorprendida y volvió su rostro a mí, parecía querer reconocerme pero no lo lograba, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y camino hasta el auto de sus padres.

No la perdí de vista hasta que subió al auto, esto no me parecía real…había vivido engañada durante cuatro años…cuatro años en los que creí ella había muerto…pero estuvo viva…Trina estaba viva.

Pasaron algunos minutos **-¿Podrían explicar lo que está sucediendo?-**Jade rompió el silencio ya que yo me encontraba incapaz de decir algo…. solo podía mirar el auto donde estaba Trina.

-**Trina no tenía que verlos jamás…ahora ella va a querer saber sobre ustedes…lo han arruinado**-el señor Vega se pasó una mano sobre sus canas, parecía desesperado y bastante molesto, eso me saco de mis pensamientos.

Lo mire con enojo… el mismo enojo que tuve años atrás… ellos fueron los que me la quitaron**…-¿Qué es esto?-**les pregunte sin dejar de mirar sus rostros.

**-¡Explíquenme que está sucediendo!-**grite airada ante el silencio que tenían.

Su padre suspiro fuerte –**Ella no murió… hicimos que así pareciera porque no queríamos que ni tu,ni Tori nos siguieran**-jadee perdiendo el aliento al escuchar sus palabras.

-**Fuimos a Japón**…**.tenían un método diferente de** **estimulación sensorial para personas con muerte cerebral….después de algunos meses despertó en estado vegetativo-**él se quedó callado durante un segundo**- luego fue recuperándose poco a poco…pero ella no recordaba nada ni a nadie ni a nosotros-**me observo otra vez.

Su madre fue la que hablo esta vez-**Cat… ella no tiene recuerdos ni memoria…no es la que conocías…Ella ya no es Trina y jamás lo volverá a ser… así que no insistas **–sus palabras hicieron eco en mi ensordeciéndome… mis piernas temblaron ante la opresión en mi pecho…esta debía ser una horrible pesadilla.

**Hola…amm pues si por eso el capítulo pasado no era el final de la historia…ahora Trina no es la misma de hace años atrás no recuerda a nadie… ¿Creen que Cat debería ir tras Trina a pesar de que Trina ya no la recuerda… o debería quedarse con Freddie su actual novio con el que si tiene una relación?...¿Creen que habrá Caddie (Cat/Freddie) o Catrina o podría ser Caddie vr Catrina?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a victoiousnaomi , Horiat-Di , Oscar M, Jummii1447, Sakura-chan, DarkWhiteRed ,y gracias a todos los demás lectores también por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia :)**

**Besos!**


	12. capitulo 12

**Victorious no me pertenece **

Me encontraba en completo estado de shock… me sentía como si me fuera a desplomar… esa sensación cuando te levantas muy rápido y de repente sientes que te caerás al suelo… así me sentía en ese momento.

A la vida parecía encantarle jugar conmigo… ¿tanto dolor y sufrimiento superados para esto?…moví mis ojos al auto donde se encontraba Trina…ella estaba ahí…

-**Va a ser inútil Cat…no hay ninguna posibilidad de que recuerde…es probable que las secuelas del coma sean permanentes**-prosiguió su madre mirando el auto y luego a mí.

-** Fue muy difícil que se recuperara físicamente del accidente…las lesiones en su cerebro fueron muy severas…al principio no podía hablar ni caminar…luego que lo logro eso no mejoro su intelectualidad…ella es más lenta…no logra coordinarse bien es completamente dependiente de nosotros-**explico su madre.

-**Pero aunque ella no recordara era su deber decirle la verdad…contarle todo… ¿porque no le dijeron nada?**- pregunto Robbie.

-El Señor Vega frunció el ceño mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa-**Porque no queríamos que ella supiera nada de lo que vivió antes**-de nuevo las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos-**¿Por qué?-**cuestione con voz cortada.

El me miro como si la respuesta fuera obvia **-¿Por qué?...porque lo que ella tenía contigo no era normal**-inquirió molesto-**Está bien amar a alguien...pero no de esta manera…se casó contigo a los 19 años… ¡era una niña!….y de repente todo se trataba sobre ti…se olvidó de quien era ella-**mi corazón comenzaba a latir inquietantemente al escucharlo.

-**Y no creas que no sabíamos lo de sus correos para ti**-continuo él.

-**Ella asumió que en algún momento moriría…y se lo tomo como una broma… preparando este plan para ti… ¡era como si no le importara vivir!... renuncio a su propia vida por ti… ¡solo tú le importabas y eso no está bien! -**los mire con los ojos empapados… ¿acaso era esto cierto?...era obvio que sus padres me detestaban por eso no le dijeron nada sobre mí.

-**Si esto se trataba de mi….porque no le dijeron a Tori…ella es su hermana?-**les pregunte con un hilo de voz –**Ella es tu amiga y era indudable que correría a decirte sobre Trina**- cada palabra que salía de sus bocas me dolía.

Robbie coloco una mano sobre mi hombro mientras yo intentaba calmarme limpiando mis lágrimas con la manga de mi abrigo**-Ustedes no tenían ningún derecho a hacer eso**-dije molesta.

-**¿Porque lo dices?... ¿Acaso importa? ¿Que no tienes un nuevo novio ahora? **-dijo su madre haciéndome recordar a Freddie…en esos momentos me había olvidado de él.

**-Además tú la ibas a desconectar…nosotros la salvamos**-eso último fue una puñalada justo al corazón… la culpa se desplomo sobre mi como un balde de agua fría…era verdad…yo iba a desconectarla… ¡santo cielo yo la hubiera matado!…iba a matarla…a mi Trina… yo casi la mato...no es gracias a mí que esta viva…los sollozos empezaron a salir de mi garganta involuntariamente.

**-¡Ya basta!…estoy hasta de escucharlos –**grito Jade

**-Se hacen pasar por buenos padres…cuando son una mierda-**escupió Jade observándolos de manera amenazante.

Ambos la miraron atónitos –**Ustedes abandonaron a sus hijas…las dejaron cuando ellas los necesitaban…nunca estaban para ellas… ¿creen que esto los redime?… están equivocados…son una basura…la manera en que Trina fue feliz al amar a Cat y ustedes no son nada para juzgarla**-Jade los rodeo sin quitarles la mirada…se veía furiosa.

-**Jade…-**dijo Robbie intentando calmarla pero esta no hizo caso.

**-No tienes derecho a hablarnos así- **dijo el Señor Vega-**¡Tu no me dices que hacer!…no eres nada mío…porque sé que para Tori ustedes no son su familia…ni para Trina lo eran**-contesto Jade.

Los miro por un minuto como si estuviera mirando una rata…frunció el ceño y se dirigió al auto donde estaba Trina.

**-¿A dónde vas?-**pregunto su madre-**Ella no te conoce y no te va a creer** –continuo diciendo

**-Eso lo decidirá Trina**-respondió Jade sin dejar de caminar, ninguno hizo ademan por detenerla, las palabras de Jade pareció haberles afectado.

**-¡Vamos!**- dijo Robbie llevándome tras de Jade.

Toco el vidrio del auto llamando la atención de Trina, estaba asustada de ver a Jade y no hizo seña de querer abrir el vidrio, así que Jade misma abrió la puerta del auto.

-**Ven acá-**dijo Jade, Trina negó con la cabeza con un gesto terror…. como una niña pequeña asustada de ver un monstruo bajo su cama.

Jade no hizo ninguna expresión solo dio un pequeño suspiro –**No te voy a hacer ningún daño**-articulo con voz suave, Jade quería hablarle y no asustarla.

Salió del auto mirando a Jade…me di cuenta de que cojeaba…me rompió el corazón verla así…sus padres tenían razón…las secuelas del accidente eran graves y no se había recuperado del todo.

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-**pregunto dudosa examinando nuestros rostroscon la mirada.

**-¿Estas consiente de que estuviste en coma y que perdiste la memoria?** –Le pregunto Jade y Trina asintió-** Hay algunas cosas que no te han dicho y nosotros podemos decírtelas –**le afirmo

-**Ten este número…no dejes que tus padres te lo quiten…y cuando quieras saber más de tu vida antes de aquel accidente, llámame iré por ti y te llevare con nosotros**-le dijo Jade entregándole su tarjeta.

Trina volteo a ver a sus padres insegura...ella de verdad dependía de ellos…me dolía verla así tan vulnerable e inconsciente de la situación…esto no era su culpa más sin embargo todo tenía que ver con ella.

**-No lo sé…ellos son todo lo que tengo…todo lo que se de mi**- musito de manera nerviosa mirándonos, yo comprendía lo difícil y confuso que de ver ser para ella tal situación.

**-Ellos no son todo lo que tienes…tienes más de lo que crees…deja que te lo mostremos**- Jade le respondió viéndome lo que hizo que Trina también me mirara, mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en los míos.

Vi la misma luz en sus ojos…como cuando me miraba al despertar por la mañana…cada vez que llegaba de trabajar…cada vez que nos mirábamos…cada vez que nuestras miradas se conectaba …sus ojos se iluminaban, eran hermosos… ella suspiro volteando hacia Jade.

**-¿Quién eres?- **pregunto **–Me llamo Jade…y soy tu cuñada-**le contesto, Trina pareció confundida –**Mis padres me hablaron de que tenía una hermana...pero no me dijeron nada de un hermano-**decía desconcertada.

Jade volteo los ojos –**No tienes ningún hermano… soy la esposa de tu hermana- **respondió con tranquilidad.

-**Oh**- dijo Trina suavemente alzando las cejas con algo de sorpresa, se quedó ida unos segundos **– ¿Entonces mi hermana esta con ustedes?-**pregunto animadamente, después de volver en sí.

Jade y Robbie asintieron a su pregunta –**Ya sabes qué hacer si quieres venir con nosotros-**menciono Jade dándose la vuelta hacia a Robbie y yo, dejando a Trina pensando en aquello.

-**Todo va a estar bien Cat**-me dijo Jade al acercase a mí –**Ahora vámonos…estoy segura de que ella va a llamar** –asentí y la seguí no sin antes volver a mirar a Trina…sus ojos… tan asustada… detrás de aquella insegura mirada estaba Trina…mi Trina.

Fuimos a la habitación de Jade y Tori a esperar a los demás…Robbie se había encargado de llamarlos para que volvieran al hotel tan rápido como pudieran.

Jade y Robbie daban vueltas en la habitación sin decir nada, yo estaba sentada sobre la cama...había tantas cosas en mi cabeza…Trina estaba viva…ella no me recordaba…los padres de Trina me odian… ellos la salvaron…yo la iba desconectar…Trina esta con vida…yo amo a Trina, jamás deje de hacerlo…pero Freddie a el también lo quiero…

Trina… ella nunca me hubiera querido hacer pasar por esto…pero no era su culpa, era completamente ajena a ella…parece tan irreal como una película…

Unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaron por mi mejilla…debería estar feliz…pero con todo esto solo puedo sentir como si me estuviera ahogando en un balde de agua.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron todos los demás que faltaban, todos con cara de preocupación Robbie les había dicho que era urgente que llegaran, por lo que se preocuparon.

**-¿Qué sucedió?** -pregunto Tori alarmada al ver nuestro rostros, Jade me miro antes de acercarse a Tori, suspiro alargadamente al llegar frente a ella.

-**Jade… ¿porque ustedes tres están así?…nos están preocupando a todos-** Tori se inquietó ante tanta tensión.

Todos en aquella habitación estaban atentos a Jade…incluso yo…no sabía cómo reaccionaría Tori al saber que su Trina estaba viva, y que sus padres no habían querido decirle nada…todo por mi causa.

-**Tori Cariño…-**Jade suspiro pasando una mano sobre su cabello–**Se trata de Trina...-**dijo rápidamente

**-¿Qué pasa con ella?-**pregunto con inquietud

**-Trina…ella…ella está viva** - lanzo finalmente, Tori alzo las cejas pasmada, los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que Jade acababa de decir.

**-Eso no es gracioso Jade…no bromees con estas cosas**-pellizcó el puente de su nariz visiblemente frustrada.

-**Tori esto no es una broma…Cat, Robbie y yo la vimos hoy, estaba con tus padres**-le explicó

Tori palideció abriendo los ojos estupefacta, me miro intentando comprender, asentí con la cabeza para confirmárselo, pasaron unos minutos antes que pudiera asimilarlo.

**-¡Oh cielos!-**repitió ella, parpadeo unas veces conteniendo las lágrimas que empezaban a hacerse visibles.

**-¿Pero porque no regreso…porque no vino a buscar a Cat a mí y a todos?**-interrogo de manera alarmada, se giró dándole la espalda a Jade, estaba respirando pesadamente, se pasó las dos manos por el cabello.

Jade la giro tomándola por los brazos para poder mirarla –**Cariño…ella no te recuerda…perdió la memoria…después de despertar del coma… no recordaba a nadie y tus padres no le dijeron nada tampoco…es por eso que nunca regreso y todo este tiempo todos pensamos que había muerto **–Tori quedo boquiabierta no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le salieran de sus ojos empapando su rostro.

-**No**-se pasó las manos por la cara mojándose las manos con su propio llanto–**Los odio…los detesto…-** dijo entrecortadamente abrazando a Jade con fuerza-**Shhhhh… está bien Tori…está bien**- Jade susurro frotando su espalda, depositando pequeños besos en su cabeza para calmarla-**Tranquila ** -continuo diciendo de manera suave…aquella imagen hizo que mi alma se destrozara en mil pedazos, sentí como todo se comprimió dentro de mí.

Freddie se agacho frente a mí **– ¿Todo esto es cierto Cat?-**me pregunto desconcertado, limpie mis lágrimas como puede y asentí con la cabeza-**Si…**-respondí con voz cortada

El dio un suspiro fuerte sentándose a mi lado tan sorprendido como los demás, tomo mi mano entre las suyas sin decir nada más, sabia lo asustado que estaba, esto también era difícil para él, todos en esta habitación estábamos pasmados…era casi imposible…y digo casi porque ahora era posible.

El destino jugaba con nosotros…con todos…con Trina…con Tori…con Freddie… conmigo… con todos… víctimas de un destino cruel que sin importar nada jugaba con nuestras vidas como si de una comedia fatídica se tratara.

Pasaron algunas horas, ninguno salió de la habitación todos seguíamos ahí, Jade y Robbie terminaron de explicarles por qué sus padres habían ocultado la verdad a Trina y habían fingido su muerte.

Tori ya hacia sentada a mi lado en la cama, Freddie estaba del otro lado de mí sin soltar mi mano mirando algún punto en la pared.

-**No puedes odiarlos-**dije captando la atención de Tori**.**

**-Gracias a ellos…Trina esta con vida…de una u otra manera ellos la salvaron-**no la mire…me sentía avergonzada de mi misma…decepcionada de mi…. yo la amaba más sin embargo era yo quien la iba a desconectar.

-**Cat…-**susurro Tori

**Yo la iba a matar Tori…la iba a desconectar…tú lo sabes**-dije aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Me observo de manera compasiva –**Tu no lo sabias Cat…no es tu culpa…todos creíamos que no había ninguna esperanza…los doctores nos lo dijeron –**ella poso su mano en mi hombro**.**

**-No te culpes por algo que no sabías…esto está más allá de todos nosotros-**me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa sincera**, **le sonreí débilmente, estuvimos un rato en silencio, antes que alguien tocara la puerta de la habitación.

-**Yo iré**-hablo André levantándose de su asiento para abrir la puerta, en cuanto lo hizo todo quedo en un profundo silencio…

En la puerta estaba ella de pie…Trina…con una mirada temerosa y expresión asustada…todos se pusieron en píe anonadados, Tori respiro profundo al verla, yo perdí de nuevo el aliento podían pasar años y ella seguiría teniendo ese efecto en mí.

Trina llevo una mano hasta su cabello tomando un puñado de él, parecía tener dolor de cabeza, bajo su mirada al suelo-**Disculpe…. ¿esta es la habitación de…-**miro la tarjeta que tenía en la mano **– ¿esta es la habitación de Jade West?-**pregunto de manera tímida.

Había venido a buscarnos…Jade tenía razón ella quería saber sobre su vida antes del accidente…quería saber la verdad.

**Bueno primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios a DarkWhiteRed, victoiousnaomi , Jummii1447, Oscar M, xv10 , kosette , Guest son geniales chicos gracias por hacerlo y bueno muchísimas gracias también a los demás lectores gracias también por tomar parte de su tiempo y leer esta historia de verdad que lo aprecio mucho.**

**Responderé a una duda que tenían, la razón por la que no puse a Cat con Robbie fue porque amo el Cabbie y ponerlo a competir con Catrina sería una manera cruel de llevar la historia…simplemente no podría hacerlo jajaja…bueno ya veremos como continua la historia ;)**

**Bueno gracias a todos…besos!**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Victorious no me pertenece **

El volver a ver a Trina de nuevo fue impactante…es verdad que ya la había visto hace unas cuantas horas pero…pase cuatro años pensando que estaba muerta…¡cuatro años!…yo no podía dejar de sentirme atónita y confusa.

Todos no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo…Trina de pie en la puerta de la habitación, André trago con fuerza intentando recuperar la compostura de tal impresión.

**-Amm… ¿Esta es la habitación de Jade West?-**Trina repitió su pregunta demostrándonos que ella era real… que no era una ilusión o un fantasma.

André asintió haciéndose a un lado para permitirle entrar, ella paso despacio con su leve cojeo al caminar, miro a cada uno atentamente pude notar temor en su mirada…temor a lo desconocido.

Jade se acercó a ella confundida de que hubiere llegado, Trina frunció levemente las cejas y explico **–Discutí con mis padres-**resoplo mirando el suelo.

-**Según ellos esto no es bueno para mi…así que me fui…realmente quiero saber más sobre mi**…-levanto su vista a Jade y luego a Robbie con los cuales ya había interactuado.

-**Debí llamarte pero perdí mi celular no sé dónde lo puse….en fin llevo buscándote varias horas…no soy buena con las direcciones** –volteo hacia Jade nuevamente.

**-Está bien…lo bueno es que ya estás aquí**-le contesto

Esta asintió bufando con nerviosismo –**Yo soy Kati**-se presentó ante todos nosotros

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?- **pregunto André cerrando la puerta.

**-Katrina…pero mis padres me llamaban Kati…decían que era mejor**-junto sus manos mirándolo.

-**Nosotros te conocíamos como Trina…el diminutivo de tu nombre**-dijo André-**Oh ya veo-**contesto ella viéndome un segundo ya que era yo quien la llamo por ese nombre antes.

-**Entonces soy Trina…-**lo pensó durante un minuto…parecía perdida…analizando sus recuerdos

-**Básicamente si**-decía Jade sacándola de su trance

Jade suspiro y paso su mirada en Tori en mí y en los otros –**Es hora de que conozcas a todos…y también a tu hermana**-menciono de manera lenta.

Trina la miro asustada **– ¿Ella está aquí?-**se inquietó–**Que pasa si no le agrado**-bisbiseo a toda prisa.

**-No digas tonterías**-le contesto Jade empujándola hacia adelante, por su cojera casi cae lo cual me alarmo…por poco y me le abalanzaba encima para que no cayera…sentía que debía cuidarla.

-**Está bien Tranquila**-inquirió Tori caminando hasta Trina acercándose hasta ella con una sonrisa enorme se podían notar la sorpresa que tenía…aún era difícil de asimilar.

-**Soy tu hermana…Tori-**se señaló a sí misma**,** Trina miro el suelo nerviosa jugando con sus manos, dio unos pasos hacia Tori y la observo.

-**Mis padres dijeron que me odiabas…que no querías verme**-susurro con temor

Tori negó con la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos -**No….jamás te eh odiado….eres mi hermana… te amo- **contesto con la misma suavidad que Trina.

Trina la miro profundamente…se encontraba confundida, desorientada pero se le notaba que estaba feliz… parecía una niña explorando un nuevo mundo, con temor coloco ambas manos sobre la cara de Tori trazando sus dedos por sobre su rostro**-¿Tus mejillas son reales?-**pregunto de una manera inocente y tímida, Tori sonrió derramando lágrimas.

-**Si…si lo son**-contesto posando sus manos sobre las de Trina en una caricia, las lágrimas de Trina empezaron a caer como gotas de lluvia en su piel.

-**Siempre quise conocerte….me alegra tener una hermana tan linda como tú**-Trina sonrió en medio de su llanto.

**-No sabes cuánto te eh extrañado**-Dijo Tori finalmente abrazando a Trina…envolviéndola como si el mundo dependiera de ello…ambas sollozaron...pueda que Trina no la recordara pero en el fondo su lazo sanguíneo y de hermandad las unía hasta el alma…era su conexión…por eso se sentía de esta manera

Mi corazón se aceleró al verlas…hubiera querido unirme a su abrazo…pero en este momento para Trina yo no era nadie…solo una desconocida que se supone conoce…me sujete de la mano de Freddie con fuerza… quería abrazarla y sentirla pero no podía.

-**Oh cielos**-Tori se limpió las lágrimas separándose ligeramente de Trina –**Ahora estas en casa hermana- **le dedico una sonrisa sinceramente alegre**.**

**-Bueno…yo no soy precisamente de aquí…estábamos de viaje….vivo en Japón con mis padres…aunque ahora que los deje no sé qué pasara-**explico arrugando el rostro.

**-No importa… ¡quédate con nosotros! ¿Verdad?…**-exclamo Tori mirando a Jade quien solo se encogió de hombros sonriéndole.

Trina sonrió sorprendida-**Gracias**-susurro a Tori

**-Vivirás con nosotros… ¿Trajiste tu equipaje ?...-**le pregunto a Trina sin dejarla reaccionar

-**Amm si está afuera…** - contesto

-**Bueno después iremos a recogerlo… es hora de conocer a los demás** –Tori me miro y sonrió

-**Todos somos amigos desde la escuela** –explico -**Él es Beck…, El Andre, y él es Robbie**-dijo señalando a cada uno con su mano, ellos saludaron de manera feliz.

**-Y bueno…es hora de que conozcas a alguien más**-Tori recalco mirándome, yo seguía sujeta de la mano de Freddie.

Trina me miro curiosa había cierta intensidad en su mirada**-¿Y tú?... ¿Quién eres exactamente?-** trague con fuerza…no sabía que pasaría…como reaccionaria Trina al saber lo nuestro… ¿se lo tomaría bien? ¿Se asustaría?... ¿acaso algo de esto tenía sentido?…lo de Trina…lo de Freddie…lo mío….de pronto cada parte de mi sucumbió ante el temor…miedo a no saber que pasara…a no saber qué hacer.

Voltee hacia Freddie, el solo asintió con la cabeza…. tenía miedo y se veía triste pero sabía que era lo correcto…pero yo…yo no sabía que hacer… ¿cuánto afectaría esto a todos?… ¿Y si tal vez sus padres tenían razón?... ella dio demasiado por mí….no vivió su vida por dedicarse a mi…pero la amo... ¡cielos la amo!...más si embargo esto no tiene sentido….sé que saldré lastimando a alguien.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, suspiré fuertemente antes de acercármele-**Yo soy Cat**-dije nerviosa-**Y soy tu…tú y yo éramos…**-suspire de nuevo sentía el palpitar de mi corazón zumbar en mis oídos

-**Éramos…amigas…mejores amigas**-le mentí…todos me miraron atónitos como si yo hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero no dijeron nada…no quería mentirle… ¡Rayos quería decirle la verdad!...pero no estaba bien…ella había tenido suficiente con despertar y no recordar nada de su vida…ella no merecía esto…era hora de devolverle todo lo que ella dio por mi…y continuar con la vida como la conocía.

-**Mejores amigas….-**repitió lo que dije mirando de lado –**Me agrada saber que tenía una mejor amiga-**ella parecía aletargada… seguro consecuencia del coma **-¿Y tú?-**pregunto desviando su mirada a Freddie.

**- Ammm soy Freddie y pues…tú y yo éramos compañeros en el buro…trabajamos juntos un tiempo-**respondió un tanto nervioso.

Trina asintió**-¿Ósea que ustedes se conocieron gracias a mí?-** Nos señaló a ambos con el dedo, Freddie suspiro ofuscado –**Si** –susurro él.

-**Vaya…. parece que soy como cupido o algo así**-dijo frunciendo los labios en una sonrisa orgullosa…mi corazón por dentro se quebró…la leve esperanza en mí se fue…me sentía estúpida y culpable…pero creo que lo que hice fue lo mejor…aunque mi corazón decía lo contrario.

**-Te ayudo a traer tus maletas –**mencionó Beck rompiendo el silencio después del comentario de Trina-**Claro gracias… están por aquí**-dijo ella saliendo de la habitación seguida por Beck.

Los demás volcaron su atención mí **– ¿Porque?-**cuestiono Jade, yo continúe mirando la puerta por donde salió.

–**Es demasiado para ella…que le diga que yo fui su esposa…. o que aún lo soy…no entiendo estas cosas legales después de la muerte -**sonreí sin ninguna gracia.

-**Decirle que estaba casada…y con otra mujer… y que ahora tiene novio... ¿de que serviría?…no quiero hacerla infeliz**-exprese con el corazón roto, ninguno contesto solo se quedaron callados pensando… tal vez buscaban una respuesta…una que me hubiera gustado escuchar.

Me dirigí al sofá y me senté…estaba rendida…triste…culpable…rota…como si hubiere perdido a Trina otra vez.

Luego de que volvió con Beck y su equipaje continúo hablando con los demás, preguntando sobre sí misma, escuchando anécdotas de su vida, sorprendida, de vez en cuando sonreía…parecía brillar o así la veía yo.

Tenía sentimientos contrariados…estaba triste porque tuve que mentirle sobre nosotras…pero feliz de que ella…esa mujer que dedico tanto a hacerme feliz…incluso aun después de su "muerte"…ahora estaba viva…seguía viviendo y eso me hacía feliz.

Yo continuaba admirándola y aquella mescla de sentimientos hizo que las lágrimas nuevamente por ese día salieran de mis ojos**-Iré a traerte algo de tomar**-me susurro Freddie quien estaba aún lado de mí, solo asentí con un sonrisa amable antes de que se fuera.

Sin darme cuenta Trina se había acercado sentándose frente a mí** -¿Porque lloras?-**la escuche preguntarme con voz calmada**, **negué un par de veces con la cabeza y sonreícon debilidad.

Coloco su mano sobre la mía con delicadeza, hizo que mi piel se erizara **– Ya no llores pequeña Cat…no te preocupes….seremos tan amigas como lo fuimos antes**- me dijo con tanta inocencia que me hizo reír aun con lágrimas.

Tome su mano y la bese…tan tibia….-**No creí que volvería a verte más** –musite mirándola directamente, sostuve su mano en mi mejilla…ella sonrió con dulzura observándome con curiosidad ante mi gesto.

-**Pues creo que todo es posible- **dijo con voz tranquila, nos miramos unos instantes...en ese momento Freddie llego poniendo un refresco a un lado de mi sobre la mesa, con mirada ausente, lo observe a él y luego a ella…mi vida era difícil…supongo que las cosas nunca tienen sentido.

Me pregunto qué me diría Trina ahora…mi esposa…estoy segura que ella sabría darme una respuesta correcta.

**Gracias por sus comentarios a DarkWhiteRed , Jummii1447 , Osca todos los demás lectores también ;)**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Victorious no me pertenece **

Aquel mismo día volvimos a los Ángeles acompañados por Trina, ella se instaló en casa de Tori y Jade, ya que era obvio que no podía vivir sola.

Tori y los demás se encargaron de buscar los mejores doctores para que ella continuara con sus terapias…aun llevaba medicamentos y tratamientos que no podía dejar de tomar de ninguna manera.

En mi caso, la visitaba todos los días en la casa de Tori, a Freddie al principio le incomodó pero luego se acostumbró… de cierta manera no había nada de que temer…incluso cenábamos en su casa…me hacía sentir bien verla todos los días aunque no el tiempo suficiente pero al menos la veía.

Por mi parte me había dedicado a investigar las consecuencias de un coma largo como el que sufrió Trina, me sorprendió que en realidad fueran muchas secuelas momentáneas y algunas definitivas. Por ejemplo investigue que algunas eran las dificultades para la coordinación y el equilibrio, los problemas de lenguaje.

A nivel intelectual, suelen ser más lentos a la hora de reaccionar, tienen trastornos de la atención, es decir, se fatigan mucho más, se distraen con mucha frecuencia, tienen problemas de memoria….su calidad de vida disminuía y podían volver a quedar en coma…. todo eso y más…realmente había visto eso en Trina…no sé si Trina llegar a recordar algo o si llegara a ser como antes…no era su culpa ser totalmente dependiente ahora…de cierta manera era como una niña…aquello me inquieto…no quería que nada de eso le ocurriera.

Estaba acostada en la cama pensando…había leído todo aquello en internet…me sentía terriblemente preocupada… Trina no solo perdió la memoria…físicamente ella no volvería a ser igual que antes, todas aquellas limitaciones… ¿porque el destino tiene que ser tan cruel?

Freddie estaba aún lado de mí jugando con un aparato electrónico que controlaba la televisión, el mismo lo había instalado, la electrónica era una de sus pasiones…. de repente el apago el televisor volteando a verme.

**-¿Mañana iras a Casa de Tori?-**me pregunta con suavidad

Asentí –**Si… ¿vas a venir conmigo?-** dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

**-No no lo creo…es que mañana tengo un caso un poco complicado así que tengo que estar todo el día en el buro**- respondió con fatiga.

-**Está bien**-fue todo lo que dije

El hizo ademan de querer decir algo mas pero no lo hizo, en cambio me dio un casto beso en los labios y se dio la vuelta apagando la lámpara de noche que estaba aún lado de el sobre la mesa.

-**Buenas noches**-lo escuche decirme

Me sentí mal por el…Freddie solo quería ser comprensivo conmigo… a pesar de la situación tan difícil y bizarra que estábamos enfrentando todos, pase mi mano por mi cabello en medio de la oscuridad…él y yo no hablamos mucho de la situación con Trina…era un asunto demasiado complicado y tenso por lo cual evitábamos hablar sobre ello.

Sé que en algún momento tendremos que hablarlo pero por ahora estoy bien así…ya es suficiente con el lio que estoy hecha…pensando en Trina… en Freddie….haciéndome a la idea de que Trina está viva…mas solo soy su amiga…debo comportarme como su amiga…si…no importaba que tantos sentimientos tuviera no podía arriesgarme a lastimar a alguien.

Después de pasar algunas horas pensando en todo aquello…me deje llevar por el sueño…un sueño que me alivia de tantas cosas en la cabeza…mi único consuelo y escapatoria.

A la mañana siguiente Freddie fue quien me fue a dejar a la casa de Tori y Jade, ese día no hacía falta que yo fuera a trabajar por lo que podía pasar todo el día en su casa.

Yo tenía una copia de la llave de la casa de Jade así que no hacía falta tocar para entrar, Freddie y yo entramos solo pasamos.

**-¡Chicas ya llegamos!- **grite sin ocultar la felicidad que me daba estar ahí

Trina se asomó por la entrada de sala esbozando una gran sonrisa, se acercó hasta nosotros de manera lenta, yo no podía dejar de notar como había cambiado su manera de moverse, a veces cojeaba más y otras veces apenas se notaba….recuerdo la elegancia que tenía al caminar…ahora no lo puede hacer sin que tenga dolor….me preocupaba.

**-¡Holas Cat ¡…¡Hola Freddie!-** Nos saludó

-¡**Hola Trina!**-le sonrió Freddie, me quede mirándola atontada, no podía esconder mi sonrisa cada vez que la veía.

**-Creí que hoy no vendrían**- hablo Trina

-**En realidad solo Cat se va a quedar, yo tengo que ir a trabajar** –contesto captando mi atención de nuevo hacia a él.

Movió sus manos detrás de mi cabeza y presiono sus labios hacia los míos en un beso largo, le devolví el beso algo tensa…. besarme frente a la chica que fue mi esposa me resultaba inconveniente…aunque ella no lo recordará seguía siendo perturbador.

-**Te veo luego…Cariño**-dijo después de dejar de besarme, asentí con la cabeza algo abrumada

-**Hasta pronto Trina** –se despidió de ella, antes de irse, Trina respondió con una sonrisa suave.

Caminamos hasta la cocina, ella dio un leve suspiro**-No sé porque ver eso…me pareció extrañamente incomodo**-dijo sentándose en el desayunador.

Tal afirmación me sorprendió…. ¿podría ser que ella sienta algo?...no no… eso es ridículo…aunque….pueda que empiece a recordar….y pueda que….

**-Seguro es porque no éramos tan buenos compañeros de trabajo….eso de ser abogados es muy competitivo**-prosiguió sacándome esas ideas de la cabeza, me reí de su afirmación y serví unos vasos de té frio para ambas y le prepare un sándwich de doble queso, jamón y tocino ahumado sin olvidar los pepinillos que tanto amaba…era la casa de Tori y Jade por lo cual yo tenía confianza de hacerlo.

Ella acarició su pierna con la mano**-¿Te duele mucho?-**le pregunte tratando de ocultar el dolor que me producía verla así.

Trina sonrió negando-**No…no mucho es solo que ayer tuve terapia física y suele incomodarme después de cada sesión ….Oh gracias por él** **sándwich -**le dio un gran bocado sorprendida .

-**Mmm esto está delicioso **- exclamo mirándome, sonreí satisfecha, yo sabía cómo le gustaban a ella.

Jade y Tori entraron a la cocina hablando entre ellas -**Hola Cat… ¿qué tal todo?-**me pregunto Tori una vez que me vio.

**-¡Excelente!-**respondí mirando de reojo a Trina, seguía comiendo el sándwich casi se lo había metido todo en la boca, se veía graciosa…graciosa y hermosa…como siempre.

-**Me alegra mucho**-dijo Tori mirando a ambas con cierta complicidad…ella sabía que la razón de que viniera y me quedara tanto tiempo en su casa era Trina y parecía alegrarle bastante que fuera así.

**- Trina…no vuelvas a dejar tu ropa tirada en la habitación**-hablo Jade mirando a Trina con aburrimiento, esta no la volteo a ver… como si no la hubiera escuchado, seguía masticando de manera graciosa.

-**¡Oye!-**la llamo **– ¡Oye te estoy hablando!**-chasqueo los dedos delante de su cara, lo que por fin hizo que la volviera a ver.

**-Oh...lo siento… aun no me acostumbro a que me llamen Trina**-se excusó de manera avergonzada…a mí me pareció más como si se hubiera quedado en trance…como lo que leí en internet…cosa que me alarmaba

**-¿Qué decías?-**le pregunto, Jade puso los ojos antes de volverle a explicar

**-Te decía que no dejes tu ropa tirada…cada vez que te cambias encontramos ropa regada sobre tu cama**-aquello me hizo sonreír…. ella solía hacerlo siempre…cada vez que iba a cambiarse ponía la ropa sobre la cama incluso sobre mi cuando dormía… jamás la recogía…solo se iba dejándola tirada.

**-Oh cielos…jamás dejara de hacer eso…siempre dejara la ropa tirada ….me enojaba mucho cuando hacia eso en nuestra cama-**dije de repente, Trina me miro extrañada, me di cuenta de aquel no fue un comentario adecuado para la situación.

-**En su cama**-corregí rápidamente y aclare mi garganta de manera nerviosa.

**-¿Oye Tori cómo va el contrato que iban a hacer tu y André? **–dije cambiando de tema lo más rápido que pude.

Tori se rasco la cabeza mirándome nerviosa-**Pues muy bien… de hecho ya está listo… ya firmaron todos los que se asociaron a nuestra disquera** –me contesto rápido…sabía que lo hice para no meterme en problemas y ella me comprendía, Jade lo único que hizo fue sonreír de manera malvada y burlista.

-**Que bien…de verdad me legra mucho…espero que todo les salga muy bien**-balbucee inquieta.

Tori asintió con una gran sonrisa mirando de reojo a Trina –**Gracias Cat**- contesto.

**-Bueno chicas…tengo que grabar algunas pistas con André...así que tengo que irme –**dijo buscando las llaves del auto en el bolso.

**-¿Tú te quedas Jade?-**pregunto

**-Si…hoy es mi día libre –**le contesto Jade mientras se servía un poco de jugo**.**

**-Bueno entonces te veo en la noche-**se le acerco a Jade abrazándola por el cuello, Jade puso las manos sobre su cintura y unieron sus labios en un beso algo apasionado para ser tan temprano por la mañana-**No tardes mucho**-Jade murmuro contra sus labios-**No lo hare**-dijo dándole otro beso.

Trina hizo una cara de desaprobación –**Mmmm…tienen que hacer eso todo el tiempo**- pregunto arrugando la cara…me reí bajito…típico de Trina

**-Si…así que te aguantas-**Le contesto Jade dándole una palmada suave por la cabeza como si se tratara de un perro.

Tori sonrió y se le acerco a Trina-**Me voy pero ya sabes…no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios…Jade y Cat se quedaran contigo… nos vemos luego- **le dio un suave beso por la cabeza.

Trina sintió con expresión seria…yo sabía que ella no le gustaba depender tanto de los demás y se sentía ofuscada y atada pero no tenía otra opción.

**-Cuida de ellas** –me dijo Tori refiriéndose a Jade y a Trina, me dio un pequeño abrazo antes de irse.

-**No te preocupes yo me hago cargo**-Le respondí en voz alta para que me escuchara antes de que se fuera.

Pase el día haciendo algo de limpieza con Jade…me encargue de ayudarle a acomodar su ropa a Trina antes de que Jade tomara medidas drásticas contra ella.

Fue extraño me di cuenta de que Trina tenía muchas prendas rojas…también una gran cantidad de objetos rojos…se lo pregunte y ella me respondió que no sabía porque pero el rojo la atraía…instintivamente pensé en mi cabello y fantasee con que fuera por el…muy en el fondo lo deseaba…aunque sería poco probable.

Cuando estaba oscureciendo las tres fuimos a la sala de estar para ver algo de televisión, pase los canales repetitivamente hasta que vi el canal de la moda.

-**Oh déjalo ahí**-me dijo Trina acomodándose con emoción en el sofá yo le obedecí porque también me encantaba ese canal…incluso lo veíamos juntas…

**-¡¿Porque mejor no me disparan?!-**se quejó Jade poniendo los ojos al ver el canal de la moda

Reímos juntas emocionadas al ver las diferentes ropas que mostraban en el canal…incluso discutimos un poco cual sería mejor de todas…fue muy divertido.

El programa termino y Jade se levantó del sofá –**Iré a buscar una de mis películas para verla antes de que vomite – **dijo caminado hasta su habitación donde tenía un estante lleno de ellas.

Trina volvió su mirada a mí, se quedó en silencio observándome sin quitarme la mirada ni un solo momento, aquello me hizo erizar la piel…me ponía nerviosa… no podía evitar las sensaciones que Trina me hacía sentir con una simple mirada.

**-¿Qué?-**pregunte con voz quebradiza

-**Nada**-se rio ella –**Agradezco tener una amiga como tu…soy muy afortunada**-menciono con tono suave.

Sonreí al escuchar "Afortunada"…una de las palabras que tanto mencionaba en los correos que me enviaba…decía que ella era muy afortunada al haberme tenido…como desearía poder decirle todo…desearía…yo desearía tantas cosas…pero no puedo.

-** Es solo que…me siento tan cómoda cuando estoy contigo –**suspiro volviendo la mirada al televisor.

**-A veces ciento como si yo no estuviera aquí…como si hubiera dejado de existir…pero cuando tú me miras…cuando me hablas de ese modo…ciento que vuelvo a existir… que soy real…que soy alguien- **susurro sin mirarme.

Coloque mi mano en su mejilla por inercia, ella cerro los ojos al sentirme-**Trina**-murmure y volteo a verme.

-**Trina… tus eres la persona más real que conozco-**le dije acariciando su mejilla, Trina dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y coloco su mano sobre la mía en un tacto suave y cálido.

Me sentía conmovida…ella había pasado por tanto…tal vez para ella yo no era su esposa pero juro que voy a ser la mejor amiga que pueda tener…voy a estar para ella siempre así como ella estuvo siempre para mí, jamás la abandonare.

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, sugerencias, consejos a DarkWhiteRed , Jummii1447 , vaniap0211 , Guest , xv10 , Oscar M y miri29 me alegra muchísimo que les guste la historia :) también muchas gracias a todos los demás que toman su tiempo en leer esta historia, gracias nuevamente .**


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Victoriuos no me pertenece **_

Los días transcurrían para todos de manera lenta, había días buenos y otros malos pero para mí solo ir a ver a Trina me hacía tener un buen día…aunque sea soy su amiga…su mejor amiga...al menos soy cercana a ella.

Por otro lado Freddy a estado un poco más tranquilo ya que ha tenido mucho trabajo su ex esposa Sam se ha estado metiendo en problemas legales y él la ha estado ayudando para salirse de ellos…así que estos días él se ha encontrado algo ocupado, mientras yo visito a Trina

**-¡Holas chicas!-**grite esperando ver a Trina quien solía esperarme cerca de la entrada

No apareció nadie…espere unos segundos para ver si Trina se asomaba en la entrada…pero tampoco apareció, camine hasta la cocina, Jade llego un minuto después.

**-¿Qué tal?-**me saludo con aire aburrido, y busco unas tazas en el estante para preparar café.

-**Hola Jade… ¿dónde está Trina?-**sonreí con alegría

-**André la llevo al doctor**-aquello me asusto...entre en total pánico…me aterraba pensar en que algo le ocurriera

**-¿Por qué?... ¿Algo le paso?... ¿Qué le paso a Trina?-**pregunte a toda prisa

**-¡Cálmate solo fue a hacerse un chequeo!...fue a una de esas terapias en las que esta-**explico Jade sorprendida por mi reacción.

Puse una mano en mi pecho y suspire de alivio-**Ah-**me reí bajo, jugando con mi cabello ** - ¿Y dónde está Tori? ¿También la está acompañando? –**le pregunte al no verla.

-**No…ella está arriba organizando los medicamentos de Trina…seguro pronto bajara-**asentí con una sonrisa, y me serví algo de jugo para mí.

**-Dime Cat…. ¿cuánto tiempo crees que te va a durar esto?-**dijo Jade de repente mientras endulzaba su café

**-¿A qué te refieres?-**le pregunte

**-A todo esto de ser su mejor amiga….Trina se dará cuenta en algún momento de que tuvieron más que una amistad -**me miro con seriedad

**-No tiene por qué enterarse en ningún momento –**conteste débilmente

**-De eso no puedes estar segura…porque no te evitas un problema y le dices todo-**inquirió meciendo su café con la mano.

**-Además no te engañes a ti misma….sabes que tus sentimientos por Trina superan a lo que sientes por Freddie….se te nota-**meinterrumpió antes de que yo pudiera contestarle.

Acaricie mi cabello**-Freddie ha estado conmigo durante cuatro años….no puedo simplemente votarlo como un perro…lo quiero mucho -**exhale todo el aire de mis pulmones.

**-Y aunque no estuviera Freddie de por medio… no puedo llegar simplemente y decirle… ¡Hola Trina ¿qué tal? yo soy la mujer con la que estuviste casada durante seis años…ahora quieres volver a enamorarte de mí y seguir con nuestra vida, aunque no lo recuerdes-**explique con sarcasmo y dolor.

Jade me miro detenidamente durante un largo minuto –**Esto te está matando Cat-**puso su café sobre la mesa.

Jugo con el dobladillo de su manga y frunció el ceño ligeramente –**La memoria puede desaparecer**-hizo una pausa-** pero el corazón no olvida –**aquello me hizo pensar, ¿Jade podría tener razón?... ¿qué tal sino?...no puedo arriesgarme.

Me quede en silencio…a veces no sé si hago bien las cosas…quisiera que Trina me dijera que hacer, recibir otro correo suyo para que me ayudara una vez más.

-**¡Hola Cat!** –Tori entro en la cocina sacándome de mis pensamientos

-**Hola**-salude ignorando mi propio razonamiento.

Tori coloco sobre el desayunador una caja plástica con las medicinas de Trina…eran muchas…para el dolor de cuerpo…para la migraña…algunos para ayudar su memoria actual…y todos debían ser cuidadosamente acomodados.

Le dio un beso suave a Jade por la mejilla, mientras sacaba algunas capsulas de la caja.

**-Te prepare café** –dijo Jade señalando una taza a su lado

**-Gracias amor lo necesito-**contesto tomándolo y dándole unos sorbos

**-No te preocupes…Trina llegara en unos minutos…André me dijo que ya casi llegaban-**me dijo después de degustar su café y sentarse al lado de Jade.

Asentí con una sonrisa suave, Tori se pasó una mano por el cabello con las cejas fruncidas –**André dijo que no se comportó muy bien con el doctor-**inquirió preocupada.

-**Me preocupa sabes…. hace días que la veo muy molesta e irritada…suele estar muy frustrada**-explico jugando con las capsulas en su mano.

**-El doctor dijo que era normal eso…él dijo que tomaría las cosas con más apatía, y con más irritabilidad**-dijo Jade pasando el brazo por sus hombros.

**-Lo sé… es solo que me preocupa…no se ve muy feliz- **recalco Tori

Las mire extrañada-**Yo no la eh visto irritada ni de mal humor… ¿A qué se refieren?-**pregunte

-**Si…es que cuando estas tu está tranquila…pero cuando tú te vas se pone irritante…no irritante como suele serlo siempre…si no irritante en el sentido de que se ve frustrada por todo **–dijo Jade arrugando la cara molesta.

¿Trina frustrada?... ¿Que podría ser?...habían muchas razones por las cuales podría estarlo pero…me preocupaba que se sintiera triste o infeliz por la razón que fuera, y si me ponía a pensar hace unos días que la veo algo más apartada y seria aunque me sonreía mucho podía notarle la diferencia.

Escuche la puerta cerrarse y las tres volteamos a ver para encontrarnos con André y Trina caminando hacia nosotras.

Nossaludaron ambos después de llegar al desayunador, y servirse algo de tomar **–¿Que tal les fue?-**pregunto Tori con curiosidad**.**

**-Bueno…. pues se puso algo grosera con el doctor-**hablo André interrumpiendo antes de que Trina pudiera contestar algo.

**-¿Por qué?-** le cuestione mirándola con atención

-**Es que me envió mas pastillas para la migraña y estoy harta de tomarlas** –se justificó en tanto André le entrego a Tori la receta médica junto con los medicamentos.

-**Estas teniendo mucho dolor de cabeza últimamente...así que es normal que te envié más medicinas-**la regaño Tori

**-Si lo se…es solo que ya tengo muchas pastillas para la migraña y el me receto más…no entiendo porque tengo que seguir tragando más pastillas**-dijo levantando las manos mientras se explicaba.

**-Es hora de que te tomes estas capsulas para el dolor en tu pierna-**Tori se levantó y se las entrego en la mano.

Leyó la receta médica -**En media hora tienes que tomarte las otras…las voy a preparar-**dijo Tori

-**Oh bueno…yo pudo hacerlo**-se ofreció Trina y Tori negó con la cabeza sin mirarla –**No no puedes…yo lo hare- **le respondió

Trina parpadeo ofuscada y suspiro mientras tomaba un vaso para servirse algo de Coca-Cola y tomar su medicina, pero André se lo quito de las manos.

**-El doctor dijo que es mejor que tome jugos naturales** –dijo sirviéndole un vaso de jugo de naranja, Trina lo miro con el ceño levemente fruncido pero se tomó el jugo.

Tori reviso su agenda en el teléfono –**Mañana tiene terapia física…Beck me dijo que él la va a dejar pero yo no puedo recogerla ¿quién la va a recoger? –**se cuestionó acomodándose el cabello.

**-Saben no hace falta que lo hagan…yo se me muy bien el camino y puedo ir y volver sola-**dijo Trina jugando con sus manos.

**-No**-fue lo único que contesto Tori mientras abrazaba a Jade

**-¿Pero?-**intentaba decir Trina

-**Yo la traigo a casa** –Jade se ofreció con fastidio, y Tori le dio un gran beso echándola hacia atrás.

**-Gracias cariño- **le susurro contra su boca** –Si luego me lo agradecerás-**le respondió Jade enarcando una ceja.

-**En serio no hace falta…esto es demasiado**-Trina intento decir nuevamente

-**Bien ya está dicho**-dijo Tori tomando la mano de Jade entre las suyas ignorando a Trina

Trina respiro hondo…la vi un poco enrojecida parecía molesta-**¡Ya dejen de hacer eso!**- grito Trina exasperada, captando la atención de todos.

**-Dejen de hacer eso…no soy una inútil…son cosas que yo puedo hacer sola…no me traten como si fuera una niña-**elevo la voz votando el vaso de jugo en el fregadero.

-**No soy una invalida…yo pudo hacer mis cosas como una persona normal-**grito antes de irse hacia su cuarto en la parte de arriba de la casa.

**-¡Trina!-**la llamo Tori pero no tuvo respuesta –**Iré a hablar con ella** –le dije mientras la seguía.

Toque la puerta unas cuantas veces –**Trina **– murmure –**Vete**-me contesto ella desde el otro lado suspire en voz baja y abrí la puerta entrando en su cuarto y me la encontré caminando de un lado a otro tomándose el cabello repetidamente, respiraba agitada y molesta.

**-¿Trina que sucede?-**le pregunte acercándomele despacio

Ella me quito la mirada y siguió caminando**-No me gusta que me traten así…no soy una inútil**-la observe, sabía que eso no era todo por lo que estaba molesta esto venia de varios días…había otra razón.

**-Sabemos que no eres una inútil…solo nos preocupamos por ti-**conteste-**Pero sé que esa no es la única razón de que estés así**-dije con seriedad.

**-¿De qué hablas?-**me pregunto evitando mi mirada

**-De que eso no es todo lo que te molesta-**recalque con obviedad

Ella sonrió irónicamente -**No digas tonterías**- respondió dándome la espalda

-**No me mientas** –le reclame enojada acercándomele

-¡**Que no!** –dijo irritada volviendo su rostro

**- Te conozco bien Trina…a mí no me engañas…sé que algo más te está pasando-**vocifere mientras la veía andar de un lado a otro, la tome de la mano.

**¡No!...Déjame en paz- **dijo zafándose de mi agarre

**¡Dímelo!-**le grite exasperada

Suspiro con fuerza y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos** -¡Tengo miedo!-**Triname grito con lágrimas en los ojos

Me miro un momento con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas** -Tengo miedo…me siento inútil y sola… ¡entiendes completamente sola!…a pesar de que todos están ahí me siento sola…esto es patético…-**se limpió las lágrimas inútilmente

La mire sin saber que decir-**Trina…**- susurre tratando de no llorar.

**-Veo a todos y se ven completos… se ven felices…. pero sé que algo no está bien conmigo …desde que desperté del coma siento como si no estuviera completa….es como si la mitad de mi faltara**-se sentó en la cama tomando su cabeza entre las manos, meciéndose mientras intentaba respirar entre lágrimas.

**-Tengo miedo de volver a morir sola**-musito abrazando sus piernas….se me había quebrado el corazón… dentro de mi todo gritaba que le dijera la verdad…que le contara de nosotras que le dijera cuanto la amaba pero…cuanto más daño podría causarle saber la verdad.

**-No es cierto…no digas que vas a morir sola-**dije con voz quebradiza.

**-Tu no entiendes nada…no sabes cómo me siento-**se pasó una mano por la cara y se recostó dándome la espalda**,** la escuche sollozar de forma baja.

-**Créeme…. que te entiendo-**ahoraera yo la que me sentía inútil...incapaz de hacer nada por ella, las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos siendo testigos de su dolor…del mío…de nuestro dolor…una forma de amar en silencio que mata.

Camine hasta ella y me recosté detrás suyo…la escuchaba sollozar aunque ella se esforzaba por ocultarlo…le era imposible esconder tal dolor y sentimiento.

Despacio coloque mi brazo a su alrededor abrazándola por detrás puse mi cara junto a la suya aferrándome a ella…por inercia cerré los ojos…aquel contacto me hizo recordarla como nunca…el corazón se me comprimió al sentirla.

-**Shhhhh….Tranquila**-le dije con voz muy baja en el oído, respirando su mismo aire, la escuche calmarse un poco.

Respire hondo para calmar mis lágrimas…tenía que ser fuerte por ella-**Yo estoy contigo…no estás sola…te prometo que siempre estaré contigo…siempre que me necesites ahí estare**-repeti aquella frase de Trina…la de su primer correo.

Su respiración se volvió regular y pesada-**Gracias**…-me susurro, coloco una mano sobre la mía pasando su dedo en mi piel, se apegó un poco más a mí, nos quedamos un tiempo en esta posición, su respiración me indicaba que estaba quedándose dormida.

-**Te quiero Cat**-dijo antes de caer en un profundo sueño… la abrace con más fuerza…use todo lo que me quedaba de voluntad para no decirle nada pero…-**te amo**-solloce tragando con fuerza…ya ella estaba dormida en mis brazos.

No importaba que tan difícil fuera…que tanto doliera…era mi turno para ayudarla vivir…como ella lo hizo conmigo…nunca olvidare su amor y esta era la única forma para demostrarle lo mucho que la amo también.

_**Gracias por sus comentarios a vaniap0211, Jummii1447, Maybey y Oscar M, gracias a todos los demás lectores también :)**_


	16. Capitulo 16

_**Victorious no me pertenece **_

En esa semana André y Tori celebraron el contrato que tuvieron con una gran fiesta en los jardines de la casa de Kenan Thompson quien también había firmado con ellos para la disquera.

Era bastante lujosa justo como le gustaba organizar fiestas a Tori…Fuentes de chocolate y ponche, manteles con decorados de primera… adornando las mesas…la mejor música...aunque la fiesta era algo elegante se sentía cómoda.

Fui sola ya que Freddie no podía porque tenía mucho trabajo…él dijo que iría a recogerme cuando la fiesta terminara yo tenía la impresión de que él no quería estar ahí.

Llegue hasta la entrada buscando a mis amigos y todo lo que puede ver fue a Tori y Jade besándose en la entrada por las escaleras que subía hasta la casa.

**-¡Contrólense chicas!** –dije una vez que pase junto a ellas para dirigirme hasta donde estaban Robbie y André

**-No lo creo-**me contesto Jade y se fue a un lugar más privado con Tori, lo que me hizo reír…ellas nunca van a cambiar definitivamente…son algo...bueno les gusta divertirse mucho

**-¡Oye rojita por aquí! –**me llamo André cuando me vio él estaba conversando con Robbie y comiéndose algunas botanas, unos metros atrás esta Beck coqueteando con algunas chicas con las que estaba hablando.

**¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?** -los salude buscando con la mirada a Trina-**¡Muy felices rojita!-**me contesto André.

**-Eso me pone Feliz -**le dije sonriéndoles mientras continuaba mi búsqueda… ¿dónde se habría metido Trina? no lograba verla entre tantas personas.

**-¿Donde esta Trina?-**le pregunte a Robbie

-**Estaba por aquí hace un momento**- dijo masticando una botana –**Ah…mírala esta por allá… junto a las bebidas…con aquel chico rubio- **la señalo con el dedo y clave mirada en ellos.

Ambos estaban hablando junto a la mesa, él estaba recostado en una baranda con una bebida en la mano, pasándose una mano por el cabello, Trina lo veía asentía y de vez en cuando le sonreía ligeramente…. aquel chico era muy bien parecido, alto, fornido…era guapo y estaba coqueteándole…a Trina… no tiene por qué acercársele a mi Trina

Me les acerque airada… una oleada se celos recorrió mi cuerpo – **Trina**-dije para llamar su atención.

**-¡Hola Cat!... ¡me alegra tanto que vinieras!-**me saludo con un tono dulce, sonrió tan ampliamente cuando me vio…mire de reojo al chico e hice un mohín de apatía.

-**Oh déjenme presentarlos** –dijo ella

**-Él es Riley es el organizador de fiestas que contrato Tori….ella es Cat mi maravillosa e increíble mejor amiga**-nos presentó con placidez

Aquello me oprimió el pecho… "mejor amiga"… eso era yo… su mejor amiga…no sé porque ni con qué derecho venía a hacer una escena de celos como esta…no tenía caso…yo iba ayudarla a ser feliz no hacerle problemas, tenía que dejarla…suspire derrotada

-**Es un gusto Cat**- contesto cortésmente

-**Gracias también es un gusto**-fingí una sonrisa

**-Bueno…yo solo venía a saludarte….voy a ir con los demás** –le sonreía a Trina y me día la vuelta alejándome.

**-Oh pues fue un gusto hablar contigo Riley…me iré con Cat** –me detuve al escucharla y rápidamente voltee a mirarla.

**-Que disfruten la fiesta**- nos dijo el, antes de empezar a hablar con los otros invitados

Me pareció irreal, la tristeza desapareció de mí, le sonreía asombrada **-¿Qué?-** me pregunto confundida, negué unas cuantas veces aun sin dejar de sonreír-**Nada…solo…vamos a caminar**-conteste con ánimo.

Caminamos por el enorme jardín, hablamos de su salud me conto algunas cosas de cuando vivió con sus padres en Japón, yo le hable de mi trabajo, llegamos hasta unos asientos de mármol que adornaban el jardín y nos sentamos para que ella descansara un poco…era una noche fresca y tranquila… la vista de las estrellas era hermosa…yo me sentía muy bien…hasta que pusieron de fondo esa canción… "Time after time de Cindy Lauper"…la que canto aquella vez que fue nuestro primer beso.

Me perdí en mis propios pensamientos…como podía ser el destino tan cruel de quitarme a la persona que amo durante años…y luego devolvérmela sin que pueda volver a ser mía…la vida realmente debía odiarme…**-¿Estas bien?** –Trina me pregunto preocupada.

**-Si…no te preocupes**- susurre, ella asintió mirando a las personas que bailaban a la distancia –**Me gusta esa canción-**musito sin dejar de observarlos**.**

**-Míralos…no hace falta que hablen para que puedan entenderse- **la observe con atención-**Solo necesitan una mirada…conectar su mirada…o con un simple contacto…un simple roce con las manos y te dice todo lo que querías escuchar-**dijo calmadamente

Suspire profundo y también los observe –**Si…tú solías hacer eso conmigo**-Trina volteo a verme **-¿Qué?-**pregunto.

El corazón me latió con fuerza, de nuevo había dicho algo que no debía-**Ah...pues…amm me refiero a esto-**tome su mano y la coloque en mi regazo, comencé a trazar palabras en su palma.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?-**pregunto curiosa

**-Esto se llama dactilología**- conteste

**-¿Dactilología? ¿Qué es eso? -**

**-Si es un lenguaje para ciegos…trazas las letras en la palma de la mano y así te comunicas sin palabras-** le respondí

**-¡Sorprendente!… ¿cómo lo aprendiste?-**

**-Tú me lo enseñaste-**

**-¿Yo?- **

**-Sí…-**Sonreí **-Tu tía abuela paterna era ciega y sorda…tú y Tori aprendieron a comunicarse con ella de esta manera -**explique

-**Wow**-levanto las cejas sorprendida

Trace unas letras por su mano**-¿Qué estás diciéndome?-**me pregunto, le sonreí con timidez –**Estoy escribiendo…Te…Te quiero**- bisbisee.

Me miro unos segundos y me dio una maravillosa sonrisa **– ¿Cómo se escribe hermoso?-**interrogo con un brillo en los ojos, despacio para que ella captara empecé a trazar y dibujar las letras de esa palabra sobre su palma.

**-Así se escribe**-Dije una vez que termine de explicarle

Esta vez fue ella quien tomo mi mano y la puso en su regazo empezó a trazar las letras de manera suave y lenta sobre mi palma, la mire confundida, le dio un leve apretón a mi mano.

-**Eres hermosa-**me susurro mientras sonreía… su voz suave me hizo mirarla directo a los ojos, me perdí en su mirada…como lo hacía años atrás...me hacía sentir segura…sin darnos cuentas ambas nos acercamos… demasiado despacio…. como si el tiempo estuviera en cámara lenta ni siquiera yo sabía que estábamos haciendo…era tan irreal…era como un imán

En ese instante los sonidos de los juegos artifícieles nos asustaron…salte un poco por el susto…el corazón quería salírseme del pecho…no sabía que estaba haciendo…no podía decir con exactitud qué fue lo que paso…no nos cercamos lo suficiente como para decir que casi nos…pero aun así fue un momento extraño….no sabía cómo describirlo.

**-Parece que la fiesta ya está terminando-**dijo Trina finalmente

Asentí con la cabeza algo abrumada-**Si…vamos Tori y Jade deben estar buscándote-** las dos nos levantamos…. aquella sensación en mi corazón no desaparecía….nos pusimos en camino hasta la entrada de lugar donde todos se estaban despidiendo.

Nos acercamos a Tori y los demás **-¡Qué bien que ya llegaron!**-menciono Tori aferrada del brazo de Jade.

-**Si bueno adiós a todos yo quiero llegar a celebrar a solas con Tori-** dijo Jade jalándola de la mano.

-¡**Adiós chicos!...apúrate Trina –**grito Tori entre risas

**-¡Que genial ahora tengo que escuchar todo eso!-**balbuceo Trina poniendo los ojos**,** rápidamente volteo a mirarme y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios**,** se me acero un poco**.**

**-Adiós Cat-**dijo antes de darme un cálido abrazo, envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y sentí su aroma…. de nuevo sonreí maravillada…no podía dejar de disfrutar el tiempo que duro se abrazó, finalmente ella se separó de mí se despidió de los demás y siguió a Tori y a Jade.

Sonreí volteando mi rostro y me encontré con la mirada de Freddie…mi sonrisa desapareció…él no se veía Feliz en su lugar se veía entristecido.

Todo el camino a casa estuvimos en silencio…ninguno dijo palabra...entramos a la casa y Freddie se quitó el abrigo aun sin hablar.

**-Freddie…-**lo llame

**-¿Si?-**contesto sin mírame

**-¿Hay algo que te está molestando?-**le pregunte, rio irónicamente antes de lanzar un suspiro ahogado, se fue hasta la habitación y se quitó la corbata.

**-¡Freddie!-**lo volví llamar para que me contestara

Él se dio la vuelta y me miro **– ¡Si Cat algo me está molestando!-**me grito

Lo mire asustada **-¡Crees que no me siento intimidado por ella!-**se pasó las manos por la cara.

-**Ella no recuerda nada Freddie… no tiene por qué ponerte así**-

-¡**Dime que ya no sientes nada por ella! **-Volvió a gritar**,** negué con la cabeza ante su reacción

**-¡Dímelo!-**dijo el

-**No me pongas en esta posición por favor**-Le rogué

**-¡Ella siempre va a ser el amor de tu vida…estos cuatro años juntos fueron maravillosos…te amo Cat… pero desde que apareció ella solo puedo sentir miedo…siento que ya te perdí!-**sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

**-Y lo peor es que no puedo culparla…no es su culpa….ni la tuya…esto solo ocurrió**-dijo con voz más calmada –**Eh estado engañándome…no puedo competir contra ella…sé que la amas –**susurro

-**Freddie…yo**-intente decir algo pero en verdad no tenía caso que intentara convencerlo…él tenía razón,-**Yo te quiero-** murmure con lágrimas….eso era verdad…Freddie era un maravilloso hombre…uno que estuvo conmigo durante este tiempo…con el que también compartí hermosos momentos…pero no podía controlar lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi vida.

**-Lo se Cat….pero también sé que si Trina no hubiera "muerto" tu jamás te hubieras separado de ella-**trago con fuerza conteniendo sus propias lágrimas**. **

Tomo una maleta del closet y empaco alguna de sus ropas…yo solo lo pude mirar impotente mientras lloraba…se me acerco con la maleta en la mano-**Si necesitas algo….puedes llamarme yo voy a estar ahí**-me deposito un suave beso en la frente y salió de la habitación poco después escuche como se fue en su auto.

Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar mis ojos, cerré los ojos intentando contenerlas pero me fue imposible solo logre que salieran con más fuerza empapando mi cara, como pude llegue hasta la cama y me recosté envolviéndome en las sabanas…por más que lo intente…siempre termine lastimando a alguien.

_**Gracias por sus cometarios a DarkWhiteRed , vaniap0211 , miri29 y a Jummii1447 son geniales gracias :) y también para todos los demás lectores …muchas gracias ;)**_


	17. Capitulo 17

_**Victorious no me pertenece**_

No había salido de mi casa desde ayer…no hacía falta que fuera a trabajar así que me quede en casa…como la miserable persona rompecorazones y mentirosa que soy…si me siento horrible, por hacer sufrir a Freddie… por mentirle a Trina…me siento como la peor persona del mundo.

Me duche y me cambie poniéndome unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa blanca sin magas….era más fresco y cómodo…pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor…rompí la promesa que me había hecho a mí misma de no lastimar a alguien.

Encendí el televisor…pero eso no calmo mis sentimientos de culpabilidad…lo volví a apagar…di vueltas en toda la casa intentando no llorar…últimamente es lo único que hago…llorar, llorar, llorar por una cosa por la otra…soy demasiado sentimental…a Trina no le gustaría verme así…si ella hubiera sabido mi situación, estoy segura de que me hubiera dicho que hacer…ella siempre tenía una respuesta…aunque fuera una repuesta tonta…pero ahora es solo una des memorizada y confundida chica….

Fui a la cocina en busca de alguna botana o dulce y me encontré con unas botellas que había comprado Freddie unas de Vinos Cava y otras de champagne…a él le encantaba degustar del buen vino…probablemente las olvido…lo pensé por un momento…yo jamás me eh emborrachado cuando salía a cenar daba unos sorbos al vino pero nunca me terminaba la copa…tenía ganas de olvidarme por un momento del mundo…además no le haría daño a nadie…estaba en casa sola…nada perdía...así que me decidí por emborracharme.

Pronto me encontraba en mi sofá con un gran bote de helados y todas las botellas de vino y champagne que encontré…no tarde mucho en comenzar a sentir mareos y un poco de nauseas e incluso algo eufórica … al menos no vomite como Trina en nuestra "noche de bodas" según ella tomaría unos tragos y se terminó de tomar las botellas del mini bar…y luego vomito sobre la alfombra de la habitación y se durmió sobre su vomito…vaya noche de bodas tuvimos…empecé a reírme como hiena al recordarla.

Luego de unos momentos deje de reír…me daba cuenta de que tal vez nunca vuelva a ver las payasadas de Trina…de que acababa de lastimar a un hombre que me quería…de que Trina jamás me recordara…jamás volveré a estar con ella…y de que aun así no dejo de amarla…se me oprimo el pecho y el corazón…solloce y le di otro trago a la botella de vino.

Seguí bebiendo cuando sentí mi celular vibrar con un mensaje

_-¿No vas a venir hoy Cat?_

_De: _Trina_

Teclee tan rápido como mis dedos me lo permitían

_-No…hoy no me siento muy bien, te veré luego-_

Uno segundos más tarde volvió a vibrar

_-¿Estas enferma? ¿Qué tienes?-_

_De:_Trina _

Volví a contestarle

_-No es nada…nos veremos después-_

Luego de observar mi celular por unos minutos y esperar una repuesta…lo deje a un lado…pero no tardo en sonar con una llamada…era Trina…mordí mis uñas con nerviosismo…no era un buen momento para contestarle a ella precisamente...pero aun así lo hice

**-¿Cat?-** la escuche preguntarme

**-¿Sí?...-**conteste

**-¿Cat que tienes?-**

**-No es nada Trina no te preocupes-**

**-Cat…tu voz se oye algo extraña…dime ¿qué es lo que tienes?-**

**-No es nada solo me siento un poco mal…de la cabeza… una migraña eso es todo-**

**-¿dolor de cabeza?... ¿estas segura que es solo eso?-**Pregunto no muy segura de mi respuesta

**-Si…-**resople al teléfono

**-¿quieres que vaya a tu casa?-** me dijo

Abrí los ojos…eso no sería una buena idea…podía ver las fotos que tengo guardadas y se daría cuenta de todo…además en mi estado actual no sé qué podría decirle…o que podría pasar…

**-¡No Trina no hace falta!…te vera mañana en casa de Tori-**bisbisee a toda prisa para luego colgar sin darme oportunidad de que contestara.

Me recosté en el sofá rendida…me quede un largo rato ahí…tal vez fui muy cruel al colgarle pero es mejor que sea así…ya lastime a Freddie…no tenía por qué hacer lo mismo con Trina…sé que es lo mejor…doy unos cuantos tragos más al vino…tal vez escuchar un poco de música me ayude, me levante del sofá hasta el reproductor de música.

Busque entre las canciones que tenía guardadas y vi una que me parecía la mejor para este momento "Pero me acuerdo de ti de Christina Aguilera"…sin pensarlo más le di play para que se reprodujera.

La canción empezó a sonar y con ella aquella destructiva letra…soy una masoquista…pero quiero escucharla toda.

**Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, ooh, ooh**

**Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar, ooh, oh**

**Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie**

**Ahora que me va muy bien**

**Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar, hmm**

**Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no**

**Ahora ya no hay más dolor**

**Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo**

Comencé a cantar las líneas entre lágrimas y tragos… esa canción me traía un sinfín de sentimientos.

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y otra vez pierdo la calma**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y se me desgarra el alma**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y se borra mi sonrisa**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y mi mundo se hace trizas**

Cante entre lágrimas…era patética…di otro trago con el corazón arruinado…definitivamente el alcohol solo me hace sentir más miserable…no servía de nada…debía hacer nota mental de no emborracharme más.

El timbre de la puerta sonó interrumpiendo la humillación privada que estaba haciendo de mi misma, apague el reproductor de música y fui hasta la puerta caminando algo mareada cuando la abrí me encontré con la sorpresa de ver a Trina de pie en la puerta.

Me quede fría…esto no era bueno**…-¿Qué haces aquí?-** pregunte

-**Al teléfono no parecías estar bien…y de verdad no lo estás** –hizo una pausa para mirarme-**Jade y Tori están trabajando así que les deje una nota y le pedí a Robbie que me trajera a tu casa…él tenía que trabajar así que ya se fue-**se explicó**.**

**-No deberías estar aquí-**dije pasándome una mano por la cabeza

**-¿Porque no?… ¿y porque estas así?-**pregunto mientras entraba, cerré la puerta tras ella sin contestar a su pregunta.

Ambas caminamos hasta la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá**-¿Y bien?-**pregunto de nuevo

**-¿Qué?-**dije encogiéndome de hombros

**-¿Porque estas borracha?-** me dijo tajante

Suspire cansada…-**Freddie y yo terminamos** -hable sin preámbulos, Trina me miro sorprendida.

**-¿Qué?..¿Pero porque?-** pregunto bastante confundida, me quede callada solo mire las botellas sobre la mesa…era mejor mantenerme en silencio.

Espero mi respuesta un instante más…pero no llego…-**No vas a decírmelo…verdad…crees que no lo entenderé…crees que no soy una buena amiga porque no recuerdo como serlo **- me observo ofuscada, me reí irónicamente y negué con la cabeza sin hablarle… se volvió para ver las botellas que tenía en la mesa-**Bien**-dijo tomando una.

**-Entonces…beberé un poco -**le dio un largo trago al vino**-Tal vez no recuerde como ser una buena amiga y no te pueda ayudar… pero voy a acompañarte en tu borrachera-**de nuevo comenzó a beber rápidamente.

Trina arrugo la cara y aclaro su garganta-**Pica un poco**-susurro viendo la botella….la mire entre asustada y confundida.

**-No deberías hacer eso-** hable con voz cansada, me miro y dio otro trago ignorando mi comentario, dejó de beber cuando sintió a Botas mi gato frotándose en su pierna…el ronroneo suavemente…creo que él la recordaba

Lo miro divertida –**Hola… lindo gatito**- siseo con ternura intentando acariciarlo…rápidamente Botas se volvió lanzando un gruñido de advertencia y poniéndose totalmente arisco.

**-¡Estúpido gato!-**grito asustada –** ¡Ya viste…tu gato esta endemoniado!-**me dijo con una cara de pánico.

Comencé a carcajear sonoramente tomando a botas para ponerlo en el otro lado del sofá –**Creo que aun te odia –**dije entre risas, aquello era escena de todos los días cuando Trina estaba en casa.

Ella hizo una expresión indignada –**Que bueno saberlo**-mascullo entre dientes, yo solo podía reír y reír sin parar…supongo que alcohol me estaba haciendo más burlista.

Me calme después de un rato y continúe bebiendo en silencio, Trina también lo hizo…continuamos así por un buen tiempo, tal vez si nos quedábamos en silencio yo no haría una tontería

**¿Por qué te dejo?-**me pregunto con voz tranquila.

Suspire-**Es que…nuestra relación ya no era la misma-**

**-No entiendo porque… ¿acaso es una excusa para irse con otra?...Si es así lo matare por engañarte**-dijo algo mareada

**-No…no él no me engañaba…dijo que yo estaba enamorada de otra persona-**le explique

**-¿Y es cierto?-**me pregunto con una expresión neutral

-**Tal vez**-le respondí con nervios

Trina miro su regazo con mala cara **-¿y quién es?-**

**-No tiene importancia-**

**-¿Por qué no me lo dices? **me exigió

-**No es conveniente**-dije conteniendo mis sentimientos, me sentía nerviosa…no podía resistirlo-**Era una chica una maravillosa chica…la ame como nunca eh amado a alguien-** susurre

Trina me miro atónita**-¿Una chica?….no sabía que te gustaban las…**-

-**No**-la interrumpí –**Era solo ella…solo ella y yo**-le susurre y mire directamente la mesa para no encontrarme con sus ojos.

-**Ya veo**-dijo acomodándose el cabello con una expresión indescifrable

**-Acaso te molesta que yo amara a otra chica-**le pregunte algo enojada

Ella negó con la cabeza-**No**-dijo mirándome –**Es solo que me molesta que no confiaras en mi como para contármelo**-le dio otro trago a la botella.

Respire votando todo el aire de mis pulmones...ella no tenía idea…no sabe la verdadera razón…solo quiero que sea feliz…por eso no puedo arriesgarme a decirle

-**Creo que debes irte…llamare a Tori para que te recoja -**

**-Está bien -**contesto ella sin mirarme** – ¿Podrías prestarme un suéter para irme?... ya es de noche y hace algo de frio –**

**-Si…ven al closet voy a buscar uno que te quede-**me levante seguida por ella y nos dirigimos a la habitación, abrí el closet y empecé a buscar un suéter para ella.

Me sentía mal por hacerla pensar que yo no confiaba en ella…pero yo no tenía otra opción…era lo mejor…

Como estaba borracha al intentar sacar un suéter hice que se me cayeran algunas blusas en el suelo…las dos nos agachamos para recogerlas… al erguirnos ambas habíamos recogido la misma blusa…levante mi cara mirándola…nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros…

Trina entrecerró los ojos…estábamos demasiado cerca…podía sentir su aliento sobre el mío…el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en mi puesto que lo único que podía hacer era observar sus labios…cosa que no debía hacer o terminaría besándola…

La boca de Trina se curvo entre una sonrisa tímida y curiosa, mis piernas flaquearon-**Trina…**-balbucee en voz baja, estaba hipnotizada por la cercanía…hacia tanto que no la tenía tan cerca de esta manera

**-¿Si?-** Pregunto con voz temblorosa, hice el intento por hacerme hacia atrás pero no pude… en su lugar levante mi mano jugando con el flequillo de su frente, lo aparte un poco para ver sus ojos.

-**Quisiera besarte**-le susurre…para este punto había perdido control de mis acciones me deje llevar por mis deseos **-¿be be besarme?-** tartamudeo, asentí acercando mi cara a la de ella…coloque muy suavemente mis labios en los suyos y cerré los ojos ante el millón de sensaciones que sentía…

El beso era suave y casto pero podía recordar lo bien que se sentía besarla…sus suaves labios…aquella misma suavidad…su aliento era una mescla de menta y alcohol…despacio me separe de ella…Trina continuaba con los ojos cerrados con la boca ligeramente abierta…

-**Eh...-**respiro pesadamente –**Ese fue….ese fue mi primer beso-**dijo aun sin abrir los ojos, **-Es decir** **seguro ya eh besado antes-**se rio**-Solo que no recuerdo haberlo hecho –**explico con una sonrisa tímida, coloco su frente sobre la mía, jugando con el cabello que caía en mis hombros

**-¿Quieres volver a besarme?…. Por favor-**me rogo rozando su nariz con la mía…obedecí tomando su rostro entre mis dedos y presionando mis labios en los suyos esta vez ella devolvió el beso moviendo su boca contra la mía.

Esta vez el beso empezó intensificarse…introduje mi lengua en su boca y ambas empezaron a danzar…ya no podía resistirme…no podía alejarme de ella… tantos años en su ausencia y de nuevo la tenía…baje mis manos hasta su espalda apegándome más a ella…

Me separe ligeramente por la falta de aire…ambas respirábamos agitadamente…la vi directo a los ojos… no sabía que esperar después de esto… ¿acaso debería hacerlo ?…porque en verdad deseaba estar con ella de nuevo…. el alcohol afectaba todas mis decisiones…

Pase mi mano libre tirando una de las tiras de su camiseta muy despacio dejando al descubierto su hombro… la mire detenidamente no quería asustarla…ella me observo sin perder detalle…parecía muy curiosa sobre lo que ocurría…sin más deposite un beso suave sobre su hombro...

Sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a quitarse la blusa…tomo aire una vez que ya no la tenía…se veía demasiado nerviosa me acerque dándole otra beso en la boca, sentí como su lengua buscaba la mía para juntas comenzar un juego interminable… con nerviosismo tiró de la parte baja de mi camisa hacia arriba pasándola por mis brazos dejándome solo en sujetador como ella.

Ella me miro de arriba abajo…era extraño…obviamente yo ya había estado con Trina antes de esta manera…solo que ella no lo recordaba…no recordaba estar con nadie nunca…era como la primera vez…

Le sonreí y con mi dedo índice dibuje las líneas de su sujetador rojo –**Lindo color**-susurre en su oído –**Amo ese color**-me contesto de manera baja y nerviosa puse mis manos sobre su espalda baja y comencé a besarla de nuevo…poco a poco llegamos a la cama…nos recostamos…quede sobre ella.

Deje de besarla para intentar analizar la situación de nuevo…yo estaba borracha…ella también… ¿era correcto? …lo era nosotras estábamos casadas…pero ella no lo sabe…-**Trina hay algo que debo… –**dije antes de ser callada por un apasionado beso por parte de Trina

**- Siento como si toda mi vida hubiera esperado esto -**murmuró contra mi boca…en ese preciso momento solo fui consciente de mi respiración rápida y agitada…ya no podía resistirme más...la eh amado durante años…ahora la tenía…. simplemente no podía negarme… eh deseado esto durante mucho tiempo…me incline y la bese tanto como mi cuerpo me lo permitió.

Esa noche fue maravillosa…ambas fuimos una de nuevo…una sola alma…nos amamos como la primera vez…esa noche volví a saber lo que era amar…de una manera íntima y hermosa.

_**Como siempre les agradezco infinitamente por sus comentarios a vaniap0211, DarkWhiteRed, xv10, miri29, Jummii1447, Oscar M, Guest, Horiat Di y a todos los demás que leen también muchas gracias:… ;)**_


	18. Capitulo 18

_**¡Saludos! ….Aclaro que este capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Trina**_

_**Victorious no me pertenece**_

Me desperté abriendo poco a poco los ojos…mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en sabanas…me sentía demasiado bien e incluso cómoda como nunca…estire un poco los brazos y piernas chocaron con el pequeño cuerpo de Cat que estaba a mi lado casi pegada a mi…seguía dormida estaba con una expresión angelical en el rostro...se veía tan hermosa…

Anoche había sido perfecto… la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida…o por lo menos de lo que recordaba de ella…entonces sería como la noche más maravillosa de los cuatro años que tengo en mi memoria…si…no sabía que sería tan perfecto hacerlo….es que fue increíble…me pregunto si ¿le gustaría repetirlo?… ok…tal vez después se lo pregunte aunque aún me da algo de pena preguntárselo…pero creo que lo disfruto tanto como yo….

Me volví de lado para poder mirar más cerca su rostro…era tan endiabladamente hermosa…tan perfecta…no se en que momento pase de admirarla como mi mejor amiga a estar tan perdidamente enamorada de ella… no lo sabía…sabía que le tenía una especie de afecto especial diferente al de los demás pero creí que era producto de nuestra amistad…pero ayer cuando estábamos tomadas y me beso fue tan…no sé cómo describir tal magnífica sensación….

No se cómo Freddie había podido dejarla… ¡esperen!…ella me lo había dicho ayer….estaba enamorada de otra chica…fruncí el ceño…aquel pensamiento me hizo sentir una sensación muy molesta…que podía tener esa otra chica que no tuviera yo…apuesto que yo soy mejor que ella en eso…aunque ayer fue la primera vez que lo hice…¡pero aun así debo ser mejor!…apuesto que soy más atractiva que ella –**Estúpida**-susurre para aquella chica la cual no conocía pero ya odiaba.

Me removí de la cama muy molesta….esa mujer no tenía por qué meterse con Cat…es decir yo soy su mejor amiga…tengo más derecho que ella…si la tuviera de frente me gustaría darle un puñetazo…esa idiota…apuesto a que no hizo nada por conquistarla…apuesto que solo le robo un beso… ¡uhhhgggg ya me la imaginaba dándole un beso a Cat!…me sentía tan incómoda.

De pronto una idea se coló por mi cabeza…. ¿qué tal si yo la conquisto?...si…es decir podría hacer que Cat olvidara esa chica…que se enamorara de mi….

Me levante de la cama y busque mi ropa que había quedado en el suelo…me la iba aponer pero…seriá mejor si me diera una ducha…así estaría linda para cuando Cat despertara…

Me dirigí hasta el Closet de Cat, tal vez encontraría algo que me quedara…no había muchas opciones todo era pequeño para mí, debía buscar alguna camisa y pantalón grande que me quedara bien tal vez algunas de sus pijamas.

En tanto sacaba una camiseta y un pantalón vi una gabardina negra…me pareció muy bonita así que la tome para observarla bien…era larga de paño negro era de años atrás pero la tenía muy bien conservada, aparte tenía un particular olor a perfume caro…no era el de Cat era otro perfume…la observe más detenidamente…la gabardina era algo grande para ser de Cat...lo volví a colgar en el closet con mala cara…seguro era de esa chica de la cual está enamorada Cat…esa tarada tenia buen gusto en la ropa.

Salí del closet algo airada, Cat debía quererla mucho ya que conservaba ropa de ella, observe a Cat aun dormida…tenía un sueño muy pesado…por un instante tuve un destello de tentación de colocarle la ropa encima cuando la vi dormida para que se despertarla…me pareció raro desear eso así que rápidamente abandone la idea…

Después de eso me duche…por alguna extraña razón estar en la casa de Cat me hacía sentir muy cómoda incluso más que en la casa de mi hermana y su aterradora esposa Jade…se sentía acogedor…se me hacía un ambiente familiar… lo más extraño era que yo jamás había estado allí hasta ahora.

Me cambie y comencé a peinarme, me observe en el espejo…seguro yo era más bonita que esa chica… ¿habrá sido por su belleza o por otra cosa que conquisto a Cat?… ¿podría yo competir contra ella? De pronto una oleada de dolor recorrió mi cabeza… yo no había traído mis medicinas y la pierna empezaba a dolerme mucho y aparte sentía punzadas de dolor en mi cabeza más de lo normal, seguro era de la resaca de ayer y de que no había tomado mis medicamentos…pero no importaba debía quedarme.

Tome mi celular…tenía unos mensajes de Tori y unas cuantas llamadas perdidas de ella y Jade…supongo que se habían preocupado…les envié un mensaje diciéndoles que estaba en casa de Cat luego me fui hasta la cocina a prepararle el desayuno…

La cocina era muy grande…quería hacerle el desayuno pero no sabía qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo…siempre era alguien más que lo hacía por mí, porque se supone yo no puedo hacer nada sola…rápidamente retire esa idea de mi cabeza y saque una sartén para poder prepararles unos huevos a Cat…quizás le gustaría…y seguramente aquella chica nunca le ha hecho el desayuno a ella…eso me daría ventaja sobre esa mugrosa…

Saque unos huevos del refrigerador algunos vegetales y condimentos y sin aun entender muy bien que hacer me dispuse a preparar el desayuno para Cat…seguro eso la pondría muy feliz…

Me imaginaba el rostro iluminado de Cat cuando viera el festín que le preparare…me encantaba verla sonreír…esos hoyuelos que se formaban en su rostro tras una sonrisa…cada vez que sus ojos brillaban cuando se veía feliz…sus dientes eran como perlas…suspire suavemente…yo sentía que haría cualquier cosa por hacerla sonreír… porque fuera feliz…

Lo pensé un momento… ¿Por qué yo no hice nada por estar con Cat años atrás antes del accidente?...de ese modo yo no hubiere sido solo su amiga…. sería algo más...no lo entendía… ¿sería que antes yo no estaba enamorada de Cat?...o tal vez si…

Una vez le pregunte a Jade como era mi personalidad antes de aquel accidente ella me describió como soberbia, vanidosa y arrogante y cuando viví con mis padres ellos también me describían como una chica engreída…sentí un vacío en el estómago… ¿Por qué Cat iba a estar con alguien como yo? ¿A quién iba a gustarle alguien con tal personalidad?

Pero ya no…yo ya no era así por lo cual podría intentar estar con Cat…otra punzada de dolor paso por mi cabeza sacándome de mis pensamientos…rápidamente tome mi cabeza para poder aliviarme…el dolor era mucho…mi vista se puso cristalina y me di cuenta del desastre que había hecho….

Observe la cocina…había huevos quebrados por todas partes…los vegetales picados están esparcidos sobre el lavadero y los condimentos estaban en el suelo y sobre la cocina…mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos hice un desastre sin darme cuenta

Era una especie de trance…yo entraba como en piloto automático sin conectar con mi cerebro…solía pasarme muy seguido…el doctor dijo que era normal ya que mi cerebro estaba dañado…había arruinado su cocina sin darme cuanta…por eso todos me tratan como inútil…yo realmente lo era….otra jaqueca azoto mi cabeza haciéndome cerrar los ojos por inercia…

Yo era un desastre…me doy cuenta de que solo puedo empeorar las cosas…. ¿cómo podría alguien como yo estar con Cat?….yo solo sería una carga para ella…solo la retendría… dependo de los demás para todo, no soy capaz de llevar una relación con nadie…no podía competir contra la chica de la cual estaba enamorada Cat…y además a quien quería engañar… ayer ella estaba borracha y despechada lo de ayer solo fue un error…eso no significaba que ahora ella iba a querer estar conmigo…

De pronto el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar sacándome de mi trance…dude en contestar pero Cat aun no despertaba por lo que preferí tomar la llamada

**-Hola**-dije casi en un susurro

-**Hola… ¿se encuentra Cat?-**pregunto una voz femenina

Me quede inerte…tal vez era esa chica…a la que ella tanto amaba –**Está dormida**-murmure asustada.

-**Ah ok dile que la llamo Jessica….que es urgente**-dijo amablemente

Me quede unos minutos en silencio –**Ok**-fue lo único que salió de mi labios antes de volver a colgar el teléfono de su sala.

Mire mis manos impotente….quería llorar pero no lo haría…nada de esto tenía sentido… ¿porque imagine tal cosa? yo solo sería su mejor amiga lo que paso ayer no haría que las cosa cambiaran

**-Mmm hacia tanto que no dormía tan placenteramente-**escucho la voz de Cat desde el otro lado mientras se acerca…ya se había despertado… ¿Cómo le explicaría esto? ¿Qué le diría?...

_**Bueno primero que nada muchas gracias a vaniap0211, DarkWhiteRed, victoiousnaomi, Jummii1447, miri29, xv10, Oscar M por sus comentarios y también a todos los que lo han hecho anteriormente ya que la historia llego a tener más de 100 comentarios y eso me sorprendió mucho de verdad y estoy muy feliz de que así sea gracias a todos ustedes! : D y también a los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia muchísimas gracias… **_


	19. Capitulo 19

_**Victorious no me pertenece **_

_**POV Trina **_

Escuche como Cat se acercaba hasta la cocina….me inquiete…no sabía que hacer…me encontraba anonadada

**-¿Trina?-**me dijo llamando mi atención, no dije nada solo la mire angustiada…ella estaba enfrente de mi…la amaba… pero no podía hacer nada…ella amaba a otra chica y yo ni siquiera podía competir contra ella en mi estado.

Cat observo la cocina extrañada…estaba hecha un desastre por mi culpa…

-**intentaba preparar el desayuno**-explique con voz entrecortada...ella asintió sonriendo ligeramente…suspiro pasándose un mano por el cabello jugando con uno de sus mechones rojos.

Respiro de nuevo –**Necesito hablar contigo**-dijo con nerviosismo…yo ya sabía de qué se trataba...me explicaría que lo de ayer fue un error que estábamos borrachas y debíamos olvidarlo

Me pase una mano por la cabeza intentando disminuir el dolor-**No hace falta Cat-**la interrumpí –**No hace falta que justifiquemos lo de ayer…ya sé que fue un error y que amas a alguien más…aun así quiero seguir siendo tu amiga-**dije bajando mi rostro.

Cat me miro confundida y atónita **-¿Qué dices?-**me pregunto

Yo no quería hablar más sobre el tema…era demasiado dolor el que tenía…esto solo lo incrementaba.

**-Te llamo Jessica** –fue lo único que respondí…la mire un segundo más…y me perdí en sus hermosos ojos marrones…no podía soportarlo más…tan rápido como pude hui por la puerta…salí de su casa…

Salí hasta la calle sin saber dónde ir -**¡Trina!-**me llamo**…**venia tras de mi…. ¿porque hacia esto?...-**Por favor no me sigas-**le rogué

**-Ve a llamar a Jessica ella te está esperando –**intente convencerla para que dejara de seguirme, ella se quedó de pie mirándome confundida

Cat hizo una mueca enojada** -¡Cielos!…Jessica es solo una chica que trabaja conmigo en vestuario escénico**-me grito, la mire confundida, las personas que pasaban por ahí no dejaban de mirarnos

**-Entonces… ¿no es ella la que amas? -**le pregunte

Ella negó con la cabeza con una expresión de molestia y cansancio –**No no es ella… ¿quieres saber quién es? **Me cuestiono ofuscada

-**Eres tu**-se me fue el aliento….me quede completamente en shock….

**-¿Qué? ¿Yo?-**

**-¡Sí! …¡eres tú!** –me grito haciéndose unos pasos atrás, seguí sin decir nada...era algo irreal

**-Tu y yo estamos casadas...éramos una pareja –**afirmo…me quede helada… ¿yo estaba casada con Cat?...nunca lo imagine

**-Jamás eh dejado de amarte-**dijo entre lágrimas

-**Después de aquel accidente quedaste en coma…. estaba devastada…los doctores me dijeron que no había esperanza…tus padre vinieron una vez y me dijeron que probarían un tratamiento en ti antes de que te desconectara…les di los permisos y lo que hicieron fue llevarte lejos-**ella estaba llorando.

**-Poco después me llego una carta de defunción afirmando que habías muerto –**se limpió los ojos para continuar hablando –**Lo único que me sacó adelante fueron tus correos-**fruncí el ceño confundida

**-Hiciste una especia de plan para mí por si en algún momento morías-**me explico

**-¿Porque no me dijiste nada?-**le cuestione

**-¡Porque no quería asustarte!…decirte que estabas casada con una mujer…que ni siquiera recuerdas…no quería hacerte infeliz-**

**-Pasaron cuatro años y no deje de amarte y cuando apareciste de nuevo recordé todo aquello que sentía-**parpadeo varias veces conteniéndose

**-¡Rayos¡…eres una tonta Trina…¡Todo este tiempo eres tú por la que me eh estado muriendo!-**grito otra vez muy enojada…haciéndose hacia tras

Mire el asfalto de la calle…todo aquello era demasiado bueno…era como un sueño...poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios…

Pero de pronto el sonido de una motocicleta perdiendo el control me perturbo…todo iba en cámara lenta…se dirigía directo a Cat, abrí mis ojos con pánico **¡Cat cuidado¡-**grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Instintivamente intente correr hacia ella…pero mi pierna flaqueo cuando corrí haciéndome caer en el suelo.

Lo único que escuche fue un estruendo como si se quebraran unos vidrios...un gran impacto de algo contra el suelo….y los gritos de la gente alrededor.

Cuando levante mi cara vi que la había atropellado…un silencio aterrador se apodero del lugar…la agonía era el único que zumbaba dentro de mi**…-Lo siento mucho...perdí el control de la motocicleta…lo siento –**decía aquel hombre con pánico**, **el ritmo de mi corazón aumento des aceleradamente, retumbando en mis oídos.

**-¡Cat!-**grite desgarradoramente… me levante como puede y corrí a su lado olvidando el dolor en mi pierna…ella estaba inconsciente… tenia sangre en todas partes…su pequeño cuerpo estaba todo herido….en ese instante sentí que el alma se me fue del cuerpo

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos sin control –**Cat… Por favor... Por favor**-susurre intentando hacer que volviera en si… no estaba funcionando la sangre continuaba saliendo por sus heridas manchándome las manos y ropa.

**-Alguien ayúdela por favor….por favor llamen a los paramédicos** -le rogué a la gente que estaba alrededor acercándose para ver la escena, un hombre saco su teléfono y marco rápidamente llamando una ambulancia, volví mi vista de nuevo hacia a Cat…-** No me dejes**-la sostuve entre mis brazos, mis lágrimas salían nublándome totalmente los ojos…cuatro minutos más tarde la ambulancia llego trasladándonos al hospital.

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron mientras los médicos la auxiliaban rápidamente…. corrí renqueando tras ellos ignorando mis propias dolencias…no me importaba cuanto me matara el dolor en el cuerpo…todo lo que quería era que Cat se salvara.

**-Señorita tiene que quedarse aquí –**dijo una enfermera obstruyéndome el paso

**-No… no puedo tengo que ir con ella-**solloce intentando llegar hasta ella

La enfermera negó con la cabeza -**Lo siento…pero no puede… ella se dirige a cirugía- **me explico

**-No por favor tengo que estar con ella…déjeme ir con ella - **hablé entrecortado.

**-Lo siento pero no puede-**repitió ella

**-¡No!-**grite desesperada

–**Por favor cálmese-**me dijo

**-¡No…no puedo…no puedo!**-intente zafarme de sus agarre, unos de los médicos que corría hacia la sala de cirugía vio la escena y se acercó.

**-¿Que está pasando?-**

**-No puedo calmarla…quiere entrar a cirugía-**contesto la enfermera

El doctor me miro con expresión calmada ** -Tranquila la estamos atendiendo ahora téngalo por seguro… ¿Cuál es su parentesco con ella?-**me quede callada durante unos segundos… mi corazón latía demasiado deprisa…

-**Soy su esposa**-conteste con firmeza…para ser algo de lo que me acababa de enterar hace unos minutos atrás estaba mus segura de serlo…

-**Bien…señora…haremos todo lo posible por salvarla se lo prometo** –me afirmo… respire fuertemente intentando calmarme… la cabeza me retumbaba y no podía mantenerme quieta ante la ansiedad que invadía mi cuerpo

**-¿Señora?...No se ve muy bien- **me pregunto después de ver mi estado**,** asentí con la cabezasin mirarlo

El frunció el ceño sin creerme**,** lo miré con los labios temblando…todo lo que quería era estar con Cat**-¿Hay alguna persona a la que podamos llamar?-**pregunto… intente buscar mi celular pero recordé que lo había dejado en casa de Cat antes de salir huyendo de ahí...-**Mierda **–murmure con desesperación

**-Mi hermana Tori y mis amigos…pero no recuerdo sus números**-solloce agobiada y lleve una mano hasta mi cabezaaferrándome a mi cabello**,** internamente maldije mis problemas de memoria…soy una inútil que no sirve para nada…

**-Está bien tranquilícese**-puso una mano sobre mi hombro –** ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?** –

-**Katrina Vega**-conteste casi sin voz

-**Enfermera…busque su familia por medio de su registro-**le ordeno a la enferma quien asintió y rápidamente salió de ahí.

**-Sálvela por favor… -**hable con un hilo de voz

El doctor volteo su mirada de nuevo a mí y con voz pacifica me dijo** -Tranquila vamos a salvar a su esposa…quédese aquí – **dijo antes de irse hasta la sala donde tenía a Cat.

Lo vi irse donde estaba ella …donde tenían a la persona que más amaba en este mundo...muriendo probablemente por mi causa…todo es mi maldita culpa…si no me hubiera ido nada de esto hubiera pasado ….

**-Cat…**-musite con tantas lágrimas en los ojos que apenas y veía…me apoyé contra la pared y me deslicé hacia abajo…mire mis manos llenas de sangre…sangre de Cat…de mi Cat….comencé llorar amargamente…recogí mis rodillas y enterré mi rostro en ellas, mientras me mecía – **Cat…No me dejes**-dije en medio de mi llanto.

El dolor que embargaba mi corazón…era un millón de veces más destructivo que el dolor físico que solía tener…no podía respirar de tanto llorar….lance unos cuantos gritos ahogados oprimiendo mi pecho donde se supone debía estar mi corazón…ahí ya no había nada…sin ella ya no había nada….

Una enfermera de edad avanzada intento consolarme en un abrazo, mis sollozos y gritos fueron ahogados por su fuerte abrazo…me sostuvo así por un tiempo hasta que logre calmarme un poco…me sentaron en una de las bancas y la enfermera se quedó a mi lado...yo me quede en silencio…en el silencio más desgarrador de mi vida…

Permanecí ahí, y cada minuto que pasaba era eterno para mi…alzaba mi rostro cada vez que veía a alguien para ver si se trataba del doctor…no podía resistir el dolor que consumía mi alma y corazón…cada segundo era un infierno…

Al cabo de una hora y media el doctor se acercó a mi…me puse de pie esperando su respuesta…me quede observándolo sin decir nada…temía hablar y que me dijera lo peor…

El respiro hondo-**Señora...pudimos estabilizarla tenía unas cuantas fracturas de costilla y algunas contusiones y heridas-**solté el aire en un respiro de alivio.

**-Pero…-**continuo quitándome de nuevo el aliento**-Pero perdió uno de sus riñones por el atropello…el otro también se encuentra dañado…necesita un trasplante…pero hay que esperar un donador…por eso ella aun no sale de peligro-**

De nuevo se me rompió el corazón y entre en pánico….sentía mis ojos arder, mis labios temblaban descontroladamente-**¡Cielos!** –llore… sentía que me moría….

El vacío empezaba a apoderarse de mi…di varias vueltas intentando pensar….sentí mi corazón romperse en miles de pedazos…no podía estar pasándole esto a Cat…no a ella….es demasiado buena para que esto le ocurra…

Luego una idea sobrevoló mi cabeza…me volví hacia el doctor

-**Doctor mis órganos están sanos…puede revisar mi expediente….tome el mío….tome mi riñón y déselo a ella**-dije con rapidez mientras la esperanza saltaba dentro de mí.

El me miro con cautela-**¿Tienes algún antecedente medico?-**me pregunto

-**Hace años estuve en un coma por un accidente…pero solo eso**-respondí sin mucha importancia…lo que me importaba en ese momento era Cat…solo ella…lo demás no importaba

El negó con la cabeza...oponiéndose a la idea**-Señora Vega…con su estado neurológico es muy peligroso someterla a una operación así…es demasiado riesgoso…las posibilidades que sobreviva son-**

**-¡Doctor!-**lo interrumpí –**No le pedí que me dijera cuantas posibilidades tengo de sobrevivir…le pedí que tomara mi riñón y se le diera a Cat**-tome aire para continuar

**-Si usted se niega…yo iré afuera y hare lo necesario para dárselo…me entiende…. yo se lo daré viva o muerta…ella es lo único que me importa **-él y la enfermera me observaron detenidamente.

-**No puedo vivir sin ella**-le dije con lágrimas en los ojos

El medico se pasó una mano por la cabeza y miro a la enfermera que estaba a mi lado-**Enfermera prepare la sala de cirugía para un trasplante de riñón**-

**-Si doctor**-contesto ella no sin antes darme un ligero apretón en el brazo-**Todo va a estar bien**- me susurro antes de irse

Poco después ya me estaban preparando a mí para la cirugía…yo esperaba que pronto llegaran Tori y los demás…para que acompañaran a Cat…firme algunos papeles autorizando la operacion….me cambiaron la ropa por un bata de hospital...me hicieron unos análisis rápidos… me recosté en una camilla…para ser trasladada a la sala de operaciones.

Cuando llegue a la sala ya tenían a Cat ahí….me pusieron a su lado muy cerca…la observe… inconsciente y su pequeño cuerpo herido…tan frágil…se me rompió el corazón…tome su mano envolviéndola con la mía…

-**Vas a estar bien**-le musite**-Te prometo que vas a estar bien…vas a vivir y vas a ser muy feliz**-acerque su mano a mi mis labios y le di un beso-**Te amo…te amo tanto**-dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Uno de los asistentes de cirugía empezó a alistarme para la anestesia…solté su mano pero la seguí observando…de pronto un recuerdo se coló por mi cabeza…

_**Flashback **_

_Iba en el auto junto con Cat….esta iba ser nuestra primera cita después de aquel primer beso….aun así me encontraba muy nerviosa sentía un vaivén de emociones en el estómago…iríamos al cine…nada fuera de lo común…pero aun así me sentía nerviosa…de vez en cuando observaba Cat de reojo…ella solo cantaba una canción de Adele que estaba puesta en la radio…_

_Cuando me estacione en el parqueo del cine…suspire con fuerza –__**Ya llegamos**__-dije con voz quebradiza _

_**-¡Yay!-**__grito ella – __**¿Qué película veremos?-**__me pregunto con una enorme y dulce sonrisa _

_Me encogí de hombros –__**la…la que quieras**__-tartamudee…no podía ocultar mi nerviosismo…temía que Cat odiara la cita y no quisiera salir más conmigo…ya no podría estar más cerca de ella…_

_Cat me siguió observando con la misma sonrisa, paso una mano por mi cara escondiendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja…sonrió de nuevo y salió del auto…quede inerte, suspire y salí del auto tras ella._

_Nos sentamos en la sala de cine, Cat había escogido ver "La era de Hielo" ella se reía y aplaudía como una pequeña niña al ver la película…yo simplemente la observa sin decir nada…yo parecía una idiota…pero no lograba hacer nada más que estar hipnotizada por ella._

_Una vez que termino salimos de la sala de cine y caminamos hasta el auto…me sentía estúpida…esa fue la peor cita…no hice nada ni hablarle-__**La película fue genial ¿No crees?-**__me pregunto._

_-__**Era muy infantil para mi gusto…me hubiera gustado más la película "El diablo viste a la moda" -**__dije intentando parecer indiferente…idiota…pensé de mi misma…Cat rio de nuevo y me tomo de la mano mientras caminábamos, seguí caminando pero me quede sin aliento…¡me tomo de la mano!…se sentía tan bien_

_Nos subimos en el auto…me quede en silencio observando el volante-__**Lo siento Cat-**__dije captando su atención_

_**-¿Qué?-**__pregunto confundida _

_**-Sé que está ha sido una cita terrible…no hable ni nada…pero es que me pongo demasiado nerviosa a tu lado…temo decir o hacer lago estúpido y que no quieras salir más conmigo-**__hable rápido sin preámbulos._

_-__**Soy una idiot...-**__pero no termine de hablar porque los labios de Cat me interrumpieron con un beso…moví mis labios devolviéndole aquel hermoso gesto._

_-__**Lo que hace que esta cita sea perfecta…es estar contigo**__- murmuro cerca de mí, con una sonrisa tímida_

_Reí con nerviosismo-__**¿Cómo es que tu logras ser tan perfecta?-**__le pregunte sonriendo_

_Ella también rio__**-¿Quieres ir a ver una película en mi casa?...no quiero que nuestra primera cita termine aun**__-me dijo alegremente _

_**-Claro que me encantaría –**__conteste….en ese momento era la persona más feliz del universo…estar con Cat me hacía sentir maravillosamente____feliz… era quien me hacía sonreír...quien me hacía feliz…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

No podía creerlo…recordé…recordé…pude recordar...y fue uno de los momentos de los que viví junto a Cat…me sentía feliz…en cuatro años no había podido recordar nada hasta ahora….ese recuerdo fue maravilloso

El asistente me inyecto la anestesia…mire de reojo a Cat…y luego volví mi rostro hacia arriba mirando el techo….comenzaba a sentirme adormilada

-**Cuenta hasta diez**-me dijo sosteniendo mi rostro

**-Uno-**

**-Dos-**

**-Tres-**

**-Cautr…**

De pronto ya no pude decir nada más…. todo se volvió negro….me deje caer en un profundo e interminable sueño.

_**Bueno….Ya casi viene el final de la historia**_

_**Gracias a ale, DarkWhiteRed, Jummii1447, vaniap0211, Oscar M, miri29 por sus cometarios y a todos los demás que leen también muchas gracias :)**_


	20. Capitulo 20

_**Saludos a todos… aclaro que este capítulo volverá a hacer del punto de vista de Cat…**_

_**Victorious no me pertenece **_

Comencé a recuperar la conciencia….abrí los ojos lentamente sentía mi cuerpo algo extraño… entre una sensación de agotamiento y también algo entumecida…tenia algunos aparatos pegados en las muñecas… fue entonces que me percate que estaba en el hospital… ¿pero porque?... ¡oh cielos!...ya lo recuerdo...recuerdo que una motocicleta me atropello.

Volteo mi rostro y vi una enfermera revisando las maquinas que monitorean mi cuerpo...ella levanto sus ojos y medio una sonrisa amable

-**Señora Valentine…qué bueno que ya recuperara la conciencia**-reviso mis pupilas y mis muñecas –**Parece estar muy bien…dentro de poco el doctor vendrá a revisarla-**se explicó con amabilidad.

-**Ahora iré por sus amigos que están aquí…. es hora de visita**-me dijo saliendo de la habitación sin darme tiempo de decir ni preguntar nada.

Aclare mi garganta la sentía algo reseca…como pude me acomode en la cama… sentía un leve dolor en la parte baja de mi espalda a un costado… lleve mi mano hasta ahí y sobre la bata pude sentir una cicatriz… ¿pero qué era eso?...quise voltearme pero aun no tenía mucha fuerza por lo que solo logre fatigarme…

En ese momento entraron Jade, Beck,Robbie,Andre y también Freddie todos sonriendo al verme…me puse alegre cuando los vi…

-**¡Hola rojita!**- Exclamo André

**-A pesar de estar en el hospital te ves muy bien-**dijo Robbie, y todos asintieron

Sonreí ante sus comentarios –**Gracias chicos**- agradecí con voz débil

-**Es bueno saber que ya estás bien**-me afirmo Freddie pasando su mano por mi cabeza con una sincera sonrisa, dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro al verlo...él era un excelente amigo y me legra saber que no está molesto….es agradable saber que él está ahí a pesar de todo

**-¿Y cómo te sientes?- **pregunto Jade recargándose en un pie mientras me observaba con una ligera sonrisa

-**Algo rara-**conteste riendo -**Recuerdo que una moto me atropello...pero no sé qué más pasó**-dije más como pregunta que como afirmación

-**Si una moto de tropello…pero solo tienes un par de costillas fracturadas y algunas contusiones por dicha-**contesto Beck

- **También perdiste un riñón….pero ya estás bien y fuera de peligro**-prosiguió Jade…no puedo negar que aquello me abrumo…por eso tenía esa herida en la parte baja de mi espalda… perder un órgano no es algo agradable de escuchar pero al menos estoy fuera de peligro

-**Me alegra saber que no moriré**-sonreí bromeando

**-Tus padres y tu hermano se fueron hace algunas horas…voy a llamarles**-dijo Robbie mientras salía de la habitación

De repente me percaté de que no estaba Tori…tampoco Trina…yo le había dicho la verdad sobre nosotras justo antes del accidente… ¿en dónde estaba?...

**-¿Dónde está Trina?-**pregunte extrañada…todos se quedaron en silencio podía decirse que algo incomodo

Freddie miro a todos y suspiro –**Cat perdiste un riñón y el otro lo tenías dañado también por lo que necesitaste un trasplante**-explico con voz calmada

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Trina?- **me encontraba muy confundida y aturdida…lo único que hacía era buscarla con la mirada.

Jade se acercó a la cama y me tomo la mano –**Trina te dono su riñón**- quede pasmada sin decir nada…no deje de mirar a Jade y ella no dejo de mirarme-**Como ella tuvo muerte cerebral cuando estuvo en coma al someterse a una operación había ciertos riesgos a su vida**-sentí un vacío en el estómago…el cuerpo me tembló….el frio recorrió mi cuerpo de nuevo y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

Resople y recosté mi cabeza…no puede ser… ¿ella no pudo morir?… esto no podía estar pasando…jadee y empecé a temblar **-¿Jade?... ¿Ella está?-**ni siquiera podía terminar la pregunta

Tome aire **-¿Ella esta…**

-**Ella está aquí**-me interrumpió Tori cuando entro por la puerta…voltee a verla y vi que traía a Trina en una silla de ruedas…sentí como el alma me volvió al cuerpo…una enorme sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro.

-**Les daremos algo de privacidad-**dijo Tori saliendo de la mano con Jade siendo seguida por Beck y André, Freddie asintió y colocó una mano en mi brazo lo apretó levemente y sonrió para luego salir tras de ellos.

Voltee hacia a Trina…sonreí y respire hondo tratando de asimilarlo….ella no dejaba de mirarme detalladamente…una mirada penetrante que al mismo tiempo daba seguridad….

Como pude me reincorpore para sentarme sobre la cama…ella hizo lo mismo levantándose poco a poco de su silla de ruedas apoyándose aun lado de la cama para mirarme más de cerca su expresión no cambio…continuaba examinándome con la mirada.

-**Trina…..**-susurre

-**Estas bien…..**- le hable con voz suave sin dejar de ver sus orbes color avellana

Ella entrecerró los ojos –**Lo siento…pero no…no te recuerdo…no sé quién eres-**

Me quede desconcertada…ella dijo que no me recordaba…no…no…no…otra vez se olvidó de mi….¿Porque?...fruncí el ceño e intente decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca…me quede sin habla ante la decepción de ser olvidada otra vez…

Resople y reí irónicamente ante mi mala suerte…la chica que amo supuestamente muere…regresa de nuevo pero no me recuerda…logre estar con ella de nuevo y decirle la verdad…me atropella una moto…pierdo un riñón… ella me dona uno suyo arriesgando su propia vida y luego vuelve a olvidarme…si definitivamente el destino me odia…

Me pase una mano por la cabeza acariciándome el cabello y una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla…ya no podía soportar este tipo de cosas….

Trina paso un dedo por mi rostro limpiando las lágrimas –**Ya no llores cariño…era solo una broma…por supuesto que te recuerdo-**susurro con dulzura.

Rápidamente la volví a ver…mi boca se abrió de nuevo, pero no salió sonido alguno…ella se rio de mi expresión frunciendo el ceño….me estaba contemplando con diversión

**-¿Qué dices?-** le pregunte asombrada**-¿Una broma?-**indague molestayresople mientras me cubría la cara con ambas manos y suspiraba aliviada

La mire de nuevo y golpee su brazo con poca fuerza ya que aún estaba débil **– ¡TONTA!-**masculle

– **¡No te soporto!-**dije entre feliz y enojada…ella solo se encogió de hombros y eso me encanto…solía hacer eso cada vez que molestaba a alguien**.**

**-¡Creí que me habías olvidado de nuevo!-**le reclame riéndome…ahora sentía que un peso se me había quitado de los hombros y no pude evitar suspirar.

Ella tomo mi mano** -Me alegra saber que estas bien Cat – **su rostro era un poema…un sin fin de emociones se mezclaban en cada detalle de su cara.

-**Tenía tanto miedo de perderte**-susurro

Sonreí con dulzura y apreté su mano sintiendo la calidez de su piel **- Yo tenía miedo de perderte de nuevo- **le conteste

**-Créeme no tengo planes de irme otra vez**-respondió de forma divertida haciéndome reír y sintiendo una paz que hace mucho tiempo no lograba tener

Ella frunció los labios emocionada, sonrió claramente alegre…balbuceó un par de veces...parecía querer decirme algo pero no encontraba las palabras oh la manera de cómo decírmelo

**-¿Qué?-**le pregunte contagiada de su sonrisa

Rasco su cabeza sonriendo con timidez-**Eh tenido algunos recuerdos…nunca había recordado nada hasta ahora **-dijo finalmente

**-¡Eso es genial! **respondí con emoción** -¿Qué has podido recordar?-**le pregunte

**-Todos los recuerdos que eh tenido han sido acerca de ti…aun no recuerdo tanto como quisiera pero lo que eh recordado ha sido grandioso **–contesto apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

La alegría comenzó a revolotear dentro de mí como si tuviera una fiesta de ponis y mariposas en mi estómago…presione más su mano entre las mías

-**Pero te puedo asegurar algo**-dijo captando mi atención de nuevo –**Podría olvidarme un millón de veces de todo…pero me seguiría enamorando de ti otro millón de veces mas** -

Me quedé quieta…perdida en sus ojos…perdida en sus labios…perdida en ella…Trina tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y fundió nuestros labios es un beso… se unieron como uno solo…el beso fue lento y me pareció infinito e increíble…se separó lentamente y deposito un suave beso en la punta de mi nariz haciéndome reír.

Busque sus labios de nuevo acariciando su mejilla…pero el doctor entro en ese momento y rio avergonzado

-**Lo siento**-se excusó –**Espero no haber interrumpido** –dijo revisando los papeles de mi expediente

-**De hecho si interrumpió** -contesto Trina frunciendo las cejas

La mire y puse los ojos-**Trina….-**la reprendí, ella solo volvió a encogerse de hombros como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-**Lo siento doctor-** me disculpe por ella…Trina volvía a ser tan engreída como antes y me encantaba eso…me ponía tan feliz

-**No te preocupes…así es al amor **–el me respondió con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a examinarme…

Después de un rato y de hacer algunos apuntes más en mi expediente el doctor hablo –**Parece que todo va muy bien…tus heridas han sanado bastante bien… ahora solo te tienes que recuperar del trasplante- **

**-Fue una cirugía mayor…pero ambas están bien así que les tomara algún tiempo pero van a mejorar -**dijo mientras nos señalaba a ambas **-Ahora se tiene para apoyarse** –volvió a decir mientras nos sonreía.

Tome la mano de Trina y ella me volteo a ver con tanta dulzura en su mirada que logro robarme un suspiro…sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave tono carmín que apenas y se notaba…el corazón volvió a latirme como nunca…no importaba cuanto tardara en recuperarme ahora la tenía a ella a mi lado.

_**Bueno yo creo que el próximo si será el último capítulo**_

_**Muchas gracias a vaniap0211, miri29, DarkWhiteRed, VictoriaA11 Jummii1447,**_ _**Oscar M y Horiat Di por sus cometarios y por supuesto a todos los demás que leen también gracias :)**_


	21. Capítulo 21

_**Victorious no me pertenece **_

_**Epilogo de " Goodbye my lover"**_

**-¡Trina!-**

La llame para que se acercara a la mesa…ya casi era hora de empezar la cena…aquella noche celebraríamos el aniversario de Jade y Tori, habíamos llegado temprano para ayudarlas a preparar la cena…mejor dicho yo la ayudaría…Trina todo lo que hizo fue discutir con Jade y luego se dirigió a ver el canal de la moda…

Trina se acercó tranquilamente con esa sonrisa vanidosa en su rostro se esponjó el cabello con la mano mientras miraba la cena y chasqueo la lengua

**-Mmm todo se ve delicioso-**pronuncio

-**No gracias a ti**-contesto Tori con molestia –**Ni si quiera pudiste ayudar a poner la mesa**-

Trina movió la mano sin darle importancia-**Yo no hago esa clase de trabajo**-dijo suavemente antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca

Antes de que continuara comiendo le quite el plato…no podía creer que intentara comer sin que los demás llegaran-**Por favor quieres esperar a los demás**-inquirí molesta por su falta de interés en los otros.

**-Ay…y dices que yo soy la mandona**-se cruzó de brazos yo solo negué con la cabeza

Habían pasado varios meses de aquel accidente…ambas….Trina y yo ya estábamos en perfecto estado aunque con unas cicatrices no muy lindas en la parte baja de la espalda pero sanas y ahora estábamos juntas…Trina vivía de nuevo en nuestra casa…ella físicamente aun tenia ciertas dificultades pero poco a poco iba recuperando la memoria...en su mayoría ya recordaba todo…otra de las cosas que logro recuperar fue su altanería…¡Me encantaba!…aunque a veces fuera irritante…debo admitir que me fascinaba eso de ella

El timbre de la puerta sonó**-¡Yo voy!-**grito Jade desde el otro lado,-**¡Hola muchachas! **–saludo André cruzando el umbral de la cocina y acercándose a la mesa para tomar asiento, seguido entraron Robbie, Beck y después Jade

-**Esto se ve delicioso**-dijo André con entusiasmo

Nos dispusimos a cenar tranquilamente…entre anécdotas, risas, comentarios sarcásticos de Jade hacia la mayoría…alguna que otra discusión entre Robbie, Trina y Jade…..la estábamos pasando muy bien.

Volvió a sonar el timbre a lo que Tori se levantó para abrir la puerta…ella regreso seguida por un avergonzado Freddie

-**Lo siento por llegar tarde chicos**-se disculpó abochornado-**Pero traje vino…conseguí del mejor**-agrego con una sonrisa

Todos asintieron y saludaron con alegría incluso Trina ella no tenía nada contra el…ni el contra ella...Trina solo le había agradecido por cuidar de mí, a lo que él sonrió con sinceridad…me hacía feliz que no hubiera ningún enfrentamiento entre ambos.

**-¿Donde esta Sam?-**le pregunte cuando se sentó a la mesa

-**No pudo venir…es que Carly va a venir de visita a los Ángeles por lo que fue a recogerla**-me respondió, asentí con una sonrisa…Freddie había vuelto a salir con su ex esposa Sam después de volver a sacarla de la cárcel…Sam aunque era algo extraña era agradable…todos nosotros nos llevábamos muy bien….

-**Dile a Sam y a Carly que pueden venir a la fiesta que organizare la próxima semana…es que Jade va a estrenarse como directora en una nueva película de terror-**Aventó Tori haciendo que Jade pusiera los ojos…Tori tenía cierta afición por organizar fiestas por todo...era divertido…

-**Por supuesto-**contesto Freddie

-**Bueno basta de palabrerías y brindemos**-dijo Jade con la copa en la mano y con la otra tomo la mano de Tori -**Brindo por ustedes…que aunque son molestos me alegra que están aquí**-arqueo una ceja y volteo a ver a Trina**-Por la entrometida de Trina…fuiste tú la que nos ayudó a volver de nuevo...por ser tan idiota de entrometerte en lo que no debes y lograr tu cometido aun sin estar ahí…gracias – **sonrió ligeramente.

Trina le devolvió la sonrisa con mucha sinceridad observándolas a ambas **–Si….sé que me amas….todos me aman- **continuo Trina

-**Sigue soñando…solo Cat te soporta **–contesto Jade haciéndonos reír –**Y lo más importante brindo por este tiempo junto a Tori…estos han sido los mejores años de mi vida…junto a ti…agradezco que pase otro año contigo-**dijo volteando hacia Tori

**-Gracias cariño….no sabes cuánto te amo**-susurro Tori apretando la mano de Jade sin dejar de mirarla.

**-¡Salud!-**dijimos todosdespués de eso…Tori y Jade unieron sus labios en un beso que empezó ligero y dulce pero luego se volvió más apasionado.

**-¡Naaaa… que desagradable!-**lanzo Trina ocultando la sonrisa que tenía al ver a su hermana feliz con Jade

Tome la mano de Trina por debajo de la mesa…ella volteo su rostro hacia mí, levanto una ceja y sonrió con picardía **– ¿Quieres beber un poco?...luego nos divertimos -**ella bebió de su copa con aquella misma sonrisa…. yo sabía lo que me estaba insinuando…

**-No**-le dije-**Y tú no deberías beber mucho si no quieres más que vomitar y dormirte sobre el**-le susurre entre risas a lo que ella puso cara de ofendida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trina estaba sentada en la mesa frente a mi mientras desayunábamos ,ella solo me observaba sin comer-**Cariño**-me llamo y yo la ignore

-**Cat por favor**- volvió a decir y yo continúe cenando… ella dio un suspiro de cansancio –**Cat-**di otro bocado a mi desayuno sin decir nada

**-¿Cat sigues enojada por lo de esta mañana?-**me pregunto

La volví a ver muy molesta –** ¡Metiste a Botas en la lavadora cuando estaba encendida!...casi lo matas - **grite dejando mi tenedor aun lado…Trina soltó un bufido

**-Me salto a la cara… ¡desde mi closet!-**dijo justificándose

**-No haría eso si tu dejaras de ser tan mala con el-** conteste

**-¡Hola¡-**dijo moviendo su mano delante de sus cara** -Casi arruina mi hermoso rostro-**respondió con sarcasmo

Negué con la cabeza y me levante llevándome mi plato hacia la cocina y ella me siguió-**Cat por favor olvídalo-**dijo sin darle mucha importancia, no le conteste nada y me puse a lavar los platos

**-¿Cat…?-**repitió intentando llamar mi atención

**-¿Cat?-**

-**¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar enojada?**- me pregunto cruzándose de brazos mientras me observaba sin perder detalle de lo que hacía…no conteste

**-¡Bien!**- dijo irritada…. voltee a verla y vi que se había ido del cocina

Me quede en la cocina….pasaron como quince minutos…ya me estaba inquietando….sé que exagere…pero ella maltrata mucho a mi gato…aunque el también la ataca sin previo aviso sé que debería controlarlo...lance un suspiro mientras acariciaba mi cabello….tengo la costumbre de hacerla sentir mal por todo lo que hace….y después de todo lo que pasamos debería apreciar más el tiempo que estoy con ella.

Cuando hice ademán de ir a disculparme me di cuenta de que ella ya estaba frente a mí contemplándome con sus ojos avellana –**Perdóname…soy una idiota sé que quieres mucho a tacones…no debí hacerle eso-**murmuro arrepentida

Me abalance en sus brazos pegándome a su cuerpo cálido-**No yo lo lamento…no debí hacer un drama de esto**-susurre contra su cuello-**Y se llama botas no tacones –**la corregí riéndome aun pegada en su cuello

**-Lo siento**-volvió a decir mientras se reía-**Además creo que te ves sexy enojada… ¿qué tal si?…bueno ya sabes** –me dijo guiñándome un ojo de manera picara….me separe de ella y me sonroje…si ella aun lograba hacer que me sonrojara después de tanto tiempo

Negué un par de veces con la cabeza con aquel sonrojo –**No tienes remedio**- dije riéndome

**-Ah vamos…además a ti también te gusta… ¿crees que no sé cómo me mirabas cuando yo no tenía memoria ?…querías abusar de mi**-me dijo de manera burlista

Abrí la boca sorprendida **– ¡Trina!-** le reclame por lo que dijo mientras me iba a la sala

**-¿Qué?…Es cierto**- dijo visiblemente divertida entretanto me seguía

Fui hasta la puerta para poder fijarme en el correo…llevo varios días esperando uno en especial…comencé a revisarlos…Trina se sentó en la mesa revisando unos documentos y su portátil…hacia poco había vuelto al buro para trabajar…

Cuando finalmente encontré lo que buscaba…mis ojos brillaron y no pude evitar dar pequeños saltos de alegría**-¡Sí!-**chille feliz

**-¿Qué pasa?-**me pregunto confundida con una sonrisa instalada en el rostro

**-Ya llegaron los papeles de adopción**-le afirme…ella me miro confundida…permaneció en silencio por unos minutos

**-¿Adopción?-** pregunto levantándose de la mesa mientras se acercaba…. asentí alegre

Ella entrecerró los ojos –**Cielo… no te ofendas pero no creo que sea buena idea que adoptes otro animal…ya es suficiente con el gato-**

Carcajee y tome su mano entre la mías** –Trina…amor…es para adoptar un bebe-**le explique….Trina abrió los ojos como platos…yo había mandado una solicitud de adopción hace unas semanas para poder adoptar un bebe

**-¿Recuerdas que querías que tuviéramos un bebe?….creo que es el momento indicado…quiero tener una familia contigo-**

**-¿En serio?-**pregunto ella con los ojos iluminados…solo asentí tomando con más fuerza sus manos… una risita escapó de sus labios mientras parpadeaba repetidamente para no llorar…

Ella sollozo de alegría** -Adoptaremos un bebe**-dijo abrazándome con fuerza y alzándome del suelo, me aferre a su cuerpo

Sus labios y los míos se encontraron en un beso dulce y lento…aquel fue el momento en que se acabó la vida como la conocíamos…ahora le diríamos adiós a nuestra vieja vida y comenzaríamos una nueva como familia.

_**Gracias a vaniap0211 , DarkWhiteRed , Oscar M , miri29 , xv10, Jummii1447, Horiat Di y a todas las otras personas que han comentado esta historia anteriormente a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerla a los que la siguieron y pusieron en favoritos a todos mil gracias…**_

_**Bueno para los que les gusta esta pareja…pues tengo algunas ideas para otra historia pero aun nada concreto por lo tanto más adelante publicare estén pendientes…**_

_**De nuevo muchas gracias a todos BESOS **_


End file.
